Manifested Into The Fade
by Halphas Greed
Summary: Disoriented and heavily injured Ichigo comes to find himself in a strange and wholly unfamiliar land where he is being hunted by some thing terrible. What will become of this sorry chap?
1. Chapter 1

**Manifested Into the Fade**

 **Welp, it is finally up. My dream story it's taken awhile but I welcome the lot of you to read this story that JIMMYJAMSTER728 and I collaborated on.**

 **This is the updated/edited version, please enjoy!**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Chapter 01: A New Player in the Game**

The Wilds were peaceful, even as the darkened and blackened woods appeared to be almost malevolent, it still held a certain sense of tranquility about itself. No animals moved through its muddy and swamp covered floor and nothing hid within the canopies of its many dead trees. Not a living thing could be seen or heard, had anyone been there if that was the case, for nothing lived in these Wilds.

While these lands were continually shrouded in a mist that left a world of white during the day, not too unlike a moonless night leaves a perpetual black. These swamps were a place that few could live within and truly be safe, for there were things lurking within these dark and terrible lands. Worse than any beast or Wilders that has lived in these lands for centuries, perhaps millennia, for something even more dangerous and monstrous now moves through this place.

It was fortunate that none would be foolish enough to venture through here.

 **BANG!**

A loud thunderclap sounded off as something shattered between the realms of reality, two separated realms breaking apart and allowing for something to open. A brilliant light of green shone above the forests and created a rupture in the world, the swirling mass encompassed the forest below in a deep glow.

It remained fixed above the forest, the green energies fluctuating rapidly within the eye of the rupture into the dreaming realm. Something fell through, a single object shrouded in green energy that broke away from the slowly sealing breach in the veil. It fell several hundred feet, breaking through countless tree branches, smashing through thick and narrow pieces of wood as it continued its descent before finally stopping with a loud crash.

The object lay on the ground, its form shrouded in specs of green fire and electricity, unmoving within the small indent it had left on the muddy ground. Even as the light of the rift left and bathing the entire forest back in darkness the figure did not move. It remained as such for hours, only the occasional twist and shuffle of its breathing could be seen. Until it finally began to twitch.

Its hand moved slowly, painfully slow, as it tries to pull itself up from the ground and fails many times before it settled on its knees and remained there. Taking in deep breaths it tried to fight through the pain wracking his body, though even with its near superhuman endurance and durability it could not help but quake from the pain.

His hand went to his waist and a surge of agony passed through his body, looking he could see that a wound had been sustained. A large one in fact, only sealed because of the object that had caused it, a thick branch had pierced him through the side and exited out his back. Near the size of a baseball bat, and most certainly pressing against his lower intestines and possibly his kidney and liver.

"Dammit… How did I get here?" Ichigo growled out in pain and anger, through clenched teeth.

With a heave of effort he got to his feet, growling as he tried to keep himself from toppling over. He didn't know why but the feeling of something pressing against your internal organs did not exactly make it easy to stand up. He would have laughed at the fact that in his Shinigami form he had suffered much worse and could have done a marathon without an issue.

Now, he was struggling to keep himself on his feet.

"Got to get back… kill those bastards…" He said, taking a tentative step forward and nearly falling.

He pushed through it, just like he did for the many more that he would struggle with for the next few hours as he walked haphazardly through this swamp. The young man would not allow himself to be beaten so easily, and he would fight for every step he had to take to get back home. But what he did not see through the dark mist was that he was being pursued, his blood was on the air and they hungered for it.

* * *

He knew he was being followed; he could hear it through the mist and see shadows within the dark moving. Glowing eyes could be seen all around him, looking at him and followed by hissing and growls, he was being hunted like some animal.

'What the hell are they waiting for?' He thought, he was wounded and they outnumber him, not like he could really fight back right now.

But he guessed they would wait for him to collapse and then take him, and likely his spiritual energy was keeping them away. Unwilling to risk attacking a powerful entity that could wipe them out, but if they got impatient they may just attack anyway. He just hoped he could hold on long enough to get somewhere safe where they wouldn't be able to follow.

'What are they?' He mused.

They weren't hollows, or anything he has seen or felt before, they appeared human and had an oily presence about them but it didn't feel like spiritual power. But he was more concerned with what they intended to do, if they were going to attack him he needed to be ready to defend himself. Even if it was futile at this moment, he was not going to be taken down without at least putting up a fight.

For the next hour he moved, managing to take twenty three steps a minute, and getting about a kilometer deeper into this swamp. He knew not where he was but what he did know is that these things that were following him had not stopped. They had grown in number, now he could see and feel dozens of them all around him, looking at him through the mist with hungry eyes.

He gave one final breath before he fell to his knees, unable to remain standing any longer he just waited in the middle of a small clearing. The hissing and howling grew in volume, the wolves had their prey and now they would pounce at the opportune moment. He could seem them more clearly now, pale grey skin beneath thick black spiked armor, clearly they were only human in stature rather than appearance. They were almost like zombies, he would have laughed a little at that, him fighting a bunch of zombies, truly this was not how he had expected to die.

He saw them rush out of the trees and mist, their weapons raised and poised to be dropped as soon as they got close enough. This was going to be the end for him, there would be no vengeance or retribution for those that did this to him. They would go unpunished while his friends and family were still held under their grasp and no help was given. He had been left to scrounge for himself and he was going to pay the ultimate price, all because he had been left alone.

'I… failed.' That admittance did not bring him any comfort or relieve any pain, only salt the wound that already lay gaping upon his soul… and also in his gut.

Ichigo just closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness to take him and hope that his soul did not have to persevere through this pain.

But all he felt was not the cold embrace of death, but instead an intense burst of heat that washed all over him and even through the bone-like material of his Fullbring. His eyes shot open to see the entire world around him being consumed by red hot flames, as if he had immediately passed into the depths of Hell. All around were the burning bodies of these strange monsters, screaming and thrashing wildly as they were turned to cinder and ash.

Ichigo did not understand what had happened; it had been so sudden and unknown to him that he couldn't even begin to comprehend how this happened. Until he saw something, walking through the flames casually, and kicking aside a fallen monster with her heel as she advanced on the wounded young man. She stopped just shy of arms reach from Ichigo and was standing over the kneeling Fullbringer.

"Well, well is this what I sensed all those hours ago? A half-dying boy?" She questioned casually.

Ichigo could make out the pale white hair on her aged face, framed by a strange maroon crown piece. While her form was clothed in similar red and dark maroon robes, with few pieces of armor along her legs and hands. Ichigo had no idea who this woman was but he got the idea that she was the one that created those fires, and from what he could guess she was here for him.

"But what of this strange power I sense, so unlike the Fade." She said, tracing a hand over his shoulder and scrapping along the armor. "Hmm, the armor is composed of nothing of this world, the Fade maybe, but it has a dark taint to it. Very unlike a demon, yet I can tell it holds a touch of Despair."

Ichigo had no idea what she was talking about, his vision was swimming and he couldn't even turn his head to follow the woman as she circled him. All he could do was fight for these last few moments of consciousness, for what reason he did not know, maybe he was just being stubborn again. Yet all that did for him was make his last few moments awake to be all the more strenuous.

With that strength now gone, he simple fell forward, hitting the muddy ground with a thud and leaving his eyes to slowly close and all feeling and thought to leave him. He welcomed the darkness, it was peaceful and without any pain, it would give him the rest he needed.

"Surviving a wound like that, quite impressive as well. I am most intrigued." She said, leaning down and watching in fascination at what occurred next.

Soon the armor along the boy's body began to move and disperse into particles of energy, shooting out and onto something in his hand. She looked down to see that the sword he carried now had broken down into something. The blade dispersing and leaving only the handguard, the strange wooden crest that absorbed all the matter that dispersed from the boy.

"Even more curious, a Knight-Enchanter perhaps? No, this comes from the object rather than the Fade, but the object comes from something else. Yet it houses no will of its own, so where does this power come from?" The Witch said, smiling as she mused over the prospects. "I am sure it will be quite the revelation when I figure it out."

This boy had caught her attention, wielding something she had never seen before, that was more than enough reason to see what she can gleam from him. If she could learn of this power and see of its uses she would most certainly see about using it, after all she did have a few plans in the works. Maybe a new gear in the machine would add to the inner workings, and it is possible he would make the perfect tool for it.

With that she hoisted the boy up and draped him over her shoulder, she had a long way to go in order to reach her hut.

* * *

Twenty soldiers moved across the bridge into a tight formation, behind them another twenty followed, their shields and sword ready for anything that may appear. They had already cleared the Eastern end of the fortress and the Tower of Ishal, leaving them to clear the West. The Darkspawn had been quite few in numbers here and it had been easy to dispatch them, now all that remained was to take the rest of the stronghold and finally begin preparations.

As they moved they were led on by a single man on horseback, adorned in golden armor and wielded a large blade upon his back. His hair matched the armor and his confident smile glistened as the precious metal did. The men followed him without question, at his side followed another man, his armor and demeanor a grim contrast.

"Do you see Loghain, not many Darkspawn here, and the fortress is in perfect condition for the battle." The young blonde haired man said, smiling all the same even when met with a stare from the grim man.

"I did not doubt that this fortress would be uninhabitable, I spoke of the dangers of when the battle began. This location does not offer a means for an easy retreat should the Darkspawn overrun us." Loghain replied, his black hair and pale skin only adding to the depressing explanation he had given.

"Do not worry Loghain, we have the numbers to easily defeat these creatures, with a defenses shored up and our soldiers prepared we can do this." He replied.

"As you say, my King." Loghain replied to his Son-in-law.

Cailan Theirin, King of Ferelden and son of Maric Theirin and a hero of the Ferelden Rebellion and known as the Savior of their people. His father had freed their nation from the rule of the Orlesian's and brought about prosperity and rule for their people after so many years. His son had been placed on the throne five years ago, and many had expected great things of him, but there was some discontent.

"Cheer up Loghain, we have a battle to plan for and I think that being grim too much can make the time leading up to it quite unenjoyable." Cailan said, glancing at Loghain from the corner of his eye but never letting his smile drop.

Loghain could pick up on that, he was telling him not to go about sprouting anything that could demoralize the men. Yet him acting like a child and trying to appear calm and cheerful was nothing but pathetic in his eyes, his father was a better man than that.

"As you wish, my King." Loghain replied, signaling the men to a light jog compared to the march.

Cailan watched him move ahead and gave a sigh, he had always been quite vocal about his issues, and likely the loss of his father has caused bred some distance between them. Likely Loghain thinks him not ready for something like this, or even just maintaining the security and peace of the Kingdom his father saved. Cailan plans to prove him wrong soon enough, with the end of this Blight he will show the entirety of the world what he can do to protect it.

With that he moved ahead with his army to the Western section of Ostagar, he would clear out any opposition within and begin planning for this invasion of Darkspawn. They had two weeks to get ready and for their allies to arrive, from the Cousland and Howe families, they were sending reinforcements.

But it would be the Grey Wardens that would take the glory here, for they were trained specifically to fight this. Along with the Chantry forces, the Templar Order, and the Circle of Magi, supplying their forces they were more than ready to face this enemy.

All that they needed was to come here as a united force and they would prevail.

* * *

Duncan briefly poked the fire, keeping the embers alive and allowing the air to reach beneath the ash. It had been a hard three weeks for them, the time they had been on the run had been quite perilous for them. He looked up to his only companion; she was resting by herself and seemed to be only keeping herself company.

Truthfully he could tell that the young noble was struggling to cope with what had happened to her back at Highover. The loss of her entire family was doing things to her mind that she couldn't even begin to handle. She may be a warrior of great strength and skill, but the mind has always been something that has been the greatest chink in the armor of any warrior.

"Get some rest and eat up, we won't be arriving in Ostagar for another two weeks." Duncan said, looking at the last surviving Cousland who only nodded her head and simply slumped to the ground.

Duncan sighed, the girl would not likely get much sleep tonight, probably continue to dwell on what has transpired for her. As much as he would like to help her, at least to form some detachment from this situation so she could focus, yet he had no means to right now. But it is possible that he may be able to do something when they have reached Ostagar, maybe have someone look after her while he planned the Joining.

With that last thought he rested against the cave wall, having already placed a trap near the entrance of the cave to prevent anything from wandering in. It would not be a quick journey to Ostagar, but they will get there eventually.

* * *

Morrigan let out a blissful sigh as she looked out at the night sky, letting the cooling and thankfully stink free breeze rush over her. She was bathing in a freshly heated bath, the waters were clean and warm and all the more enjoyable.

She had not had one of these in a long while, her damn mother always getting her to do these little things and never allowing her to relax and have fun. But tonight was different, her mother had unexpectedly taken off without so much as a word and left her precious daughter to her own devices.

'I will most certainly not complain,' Morrigan thought to herself.

Now she was busy relaxing in her bath after a nice meal and was simply letting the cool water release all the stress from her body. Being trapped in this, little section of the swamp for the last twenty years of her life and she couldn't stand it. The only people she ever met were those damn Chasind Wilder and the occasional Darkspawn, and that did not make life for her fun.

Instead she was hold up with her mother in the middle of nowhere to do nothing, always being told to do some little task or test. Honestly she kept complaining that she should see about getting a man now, and since the only men around were a bunch of village idiots she did not like the prospect of her getting married. Also she never brought anyone here unless they were to be killed; it honestly sent her mixed signals on what her mother wanted of her.

"Doesn't matter, I am going to enjoy this bath and no one is going to ruin it for me." Morrigan said, leaning back and smiling to herself.

"Oh really now."

Morrigan shot out of the tub and turned around, finding her mother standing there with a frown on her dirty and aged face. Her hair was disheveled as it always was and her ragged cloths looked about the same, her typical appearance that seemed to be one of the many constant around here. But this time there was something different.

"Who is that?" Morrigan asked, seeing some orange haired man over her mother's shoulder.

"A boy I found half dead in the wilds." Flemeth said, giving a dismissive wave of her hand. "Now, empty that tub, bring it inside and put some clothes on, we have a patient and I want to see how well your healing spells are coming along."

Morrigan gave an annoyed huff before she stepped out of the tub and quickly wiped herself down and then clothed herself. She should have known that her alone time would be interrupted by her controlling mother, it always was. Now she had to tend to some half dead boy that likely her mother brought back for some nefarious purpose.

As she ended that thought she entered the house, dragging the small basin that they often used to clean cloths back inside. But recently they have been using it for almost anything, and it had been her temporary bath. Morrigan looked to see that her mother had laid the boy onto her bed and was busy removing his shirt.

Flemeth discarded the dark and bloodied piece of clothing and looked down at the injury, one caused by a thirteen foot long branch that had passed right through him. The bleeding was mostly stopped but she could see that he had still lost a lot of blood from aggravating the wound. He would surely die if he is not given immediate treatment, and until she learned of what he is she couldn't let him die so quickly.

"Morrigan, get some herbs together, I will need to seal the wound and heal him. Get me a kit as well, this wound will need to be sealed as soon as I remove the branch." Flemeth said, waiting for her daughter to get the needed supplies.

"Mother, what is it that made you bring him here? What is so important about him?" Morrigan asked.

"Oh my child, I cannot answer that yet, as I have yet to even seen what he is capable of." Flemeth replied, smiling slightly at the prospects of what this boy could be capable of in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Manifested Into the Fade**

 **Chapter 02: The New Warden**

 _Ostagar_

Duncan could see it in the distance, the familiar dulled stone of their destination; it was still early morning when they arrived. The massive fortification lay upon two massive hills divided by a large ravine, even being centuries old and never being used in these many ages it still retained its imposing form and unmatched strength.

"Duncan, welcome back," A Grey Warden said, nodding towards the senior member of their order.

"Thank you, tell me are our forces marshaled?" Duncan inquired, halting only a moment to speak on the matter.

"Yes, Allister should know of our strength, he is near the bridge overseeing the siege engines." The Warden said, pointing off past the camp and towards the bridge that overhung the ravine.

"Good," Duncan replied and continued on, behind him trailed his recruit.

He moved through the hastily formed camp, it was here that most of the Grey Warden's had gathered and prepared for the oncoming battle against the Darkspawn. More than likely the King's army would be on the other side; it was larger and offered more protection from the elements. If that be the case that is where the King would be stationed as well, he would need to speak with him.

As he moved across the bridge he could finally take in the vast expanse between the two sides of the fortress. It had to be over one hundred feet in length, easily more if he had to guess, and yet after so many centuries only parts of it had collapsed. Truly it was a sign of the power and skill of the Tevinter Empire for creating such a strong and lasting fortress.

Ahead he could see the soldiers of the Ferelden army were working on the mounted crossbows, among them was a single Grey Warden with short reddish hair and a young face. He turned towards the newcomers and let out a breath, before he smiled in relief and walked towards them.

"Duncan, glad your back, was worried you wouldn't make it for the battle," Allister said, looking relieved despite sounding quite worried.

"Highover is on the other end of Ferelden, getting here sooner was impossible," Duncan replied.

"Well, your back, that is all that matters," Allister replied. "How many did you get?"

"One," Duncan replied.

"Well, that's not too bad," Allister said, but from how he said it he was less than confident in the numbers. "Still I got more, looks like I win this round."

"How many did you bring back yourself?" Duncan inquired, more interested in the number of new recruits rather than actually keeping score with the man.

"Two, one is a volunteer and the other is a conscript," Allister replied, his cheer leaving his voice as he knew that their turnout had been a complete bust.

They both had left to bring in recruits for this battle for the last three months, long after they had lost a significant force with the emergence of this Blight. But their attempts to rebuild their forces had been met with dismal failure, especially with the loss of their treaties and the decline in the last few years with new blood.

This had been their last attempt to bring in people to fight, it was short notice and had been something of a gamble by them. They would set out from Lothering going along the Imperial Highway, looking for anyone to bring to the cause. Duncan had visited Denerim, unable to recruit anyone because of the chaos that ensued there with the death of a young lord. To the Orzammar that had its king killed and some form of coup occurring. Then blood magic within the circle tower, resulting in an escaped blood mage and another executed for the crime before he could act.

It was only in Highover that he found his last hope, the young daughter of the late Bryce Cousland, who he had saved when their home had been sacked by the forces of Arl Howe. It had been a right old mess for them, and all they had to show for it was three recruits.

"This is pretty bad isn't it?" Allister asked.

"It is, I would have brought more but my trip was less than peaceful, events are unfolding all around that likely will stir up trouble," Duncan warned, knowing that with the betrayal of Howe and this coup within Orzammar being the first part of the troubles they will face.

"I would love to hear about it, I had some crazy fun as well, but likely not as fun as you," Allister replied, before glancing at the woman. "So, who is this lovely lady then?"

"This is Elissa Cousland, daughter of Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highover," Duncan replied. "She is my new recruit."

"Well, nice to meet you," Allister said, glancing at her but did not receive anything other than a simple nod from the woman who then walked off. "What's wrong with her?"

"I will explain later, for now we need to know about the current strength of our forces here," Duncan said, drawing the conversation back to the situation in Ostagar.

"Well, I could say that it is good, but it isn't," Allister replied, turning and walking back towards the Grey Warden's camp. "We should probably talk somewhere a little more secure though, so as to not contradict the King."

Duncan nodded his head and made his way over the bridge, passing silently by the soldiers who continued to work. As they reached the camp, with Allister giving a discreet look back towards the bridge, they began talking.

"What is the issue?"

"Well for one, we don't have enough men," Allister replied, crossing his arms. "We may have gotten support from the Chantry and Circle of Magi, but without extra support we won't be able to hold the Darkspawn off."

That was true, they had only gathered a dismal force to show here, the Dalish, Dwarves and Nobles would not be coming to aid in this. Most were because of different reasons, but all tied back to the treaties and their power to make them comply. Sadly they had been lost and they had no idea where they could be located, it had been Allister's duty to see if they could be found.

"The Dalish Clans were too remote for me to reach and locate in time, and the Dwarves are suffering an internal conflict and without the Treaties I could not bring them to bear," Duncan replied, shaking his head and feeling in turn some grief that he had not been able to bring anyone save a single person to bear.

"So the Dwarves and Dalish are out, guess that leaves only what Nobles the King can bring," Duncan said, he knew that some nobles had pledged themselves to this to serve the king but they could only pledge so many men. "You did say Cousland right? Why didn't he send her along with the rest of the troops?"

"We left there after her brother's departure with most of his men." Duncan replied, and earning a raised eyebrow from the junior Warden.

"Is something wrong? I remember hearing from Fergus that Howe would be coming soon, is that the issue?" Allister said, missing the slight alteration in Duncan's features. "With them we could likely hold out, do you know where they will be arriving?"

"They are not coming," Duncan replied.

"What? But the King ordered…" Allister tried but Duncan silenced him with his next statement.

"The Cousland family has been slain, as far as I know their army has joined them, and Howe is responsible," Duncan said, giving a brief and spirit crushing response.

"What? The Howes turned on the Couslands? What the hell incited this? Now of all times?" Allister asked, unable to hide his shock at the words that left Duncan's mouth.

"I do not know, but considering what kind of chaos that has come about recently I cannot begin to wonder what has caused this," Duncan replied, it was true that things have turned bad for them.

With the Dwarves in the middle of a civil dispute for the throne, the Circle of Magi unable to send more people because of the issues within the tower, and the loss of two powerful allies. With most of the Cousland forces here they would likely be destroyed, leaving Howe the ability to take over Highover and the surrounding regions.

This was looking very grim for them all, if this battle turned ugly they may be dealing with something more serious than just the Darkspawn. Civil War.

In either case they needed to plan to deal with one threat over another, and that meant they had to resort to their second option.

"Did you find the treaties?" Duncan asked.

"I was able to trace them to an old outpost of ours, it is in the Kocari Wilds," Allister replied.

"Why is it out there?" Duncan inquired, unsure as to why they would keep these treaties so close to the front line.

"We don't know, but based on what we suspected with the other Blights it was kept at a location that was remote and potentially safe. After all the Blight has never appeared anywhere so remote before." Allister replied, remembering that the other Blights appeared in a massive way in Orzammar, Anderfels, Tevinter Imperium and then Antiva.

Many had suspected that Ferelden would be next but where the attack would come from was a mystery, so they kept the treaties within these lands and waited. In the event that the Blight came they would get the treaties and then get the help they needed. But it would seem that the Darkspawn had appeared right where they had not expected, on the very edge of the Ferelden border.

"It doesn't matter, can they be reached?" Duncan asked.

"They can, but I need some people to come with me, I have my recruits and I was waiting for you," Allister replied.

"I see, we will complete both this and the Joining together then, we have no time to take half measures," Duncan replied. "Find your men and the girl and set off immediately, I need to speak with the King."

"Understood," Allister replied, turning and planning to find his two men and that girl, they had a lot of ground to cover and little time to waste.

* * *

Elissa trudged through the camp without a care; it had been a hard five weeks for her. The journey to Ostagar had been one of that been a massive strain on her physically and mentally, but the strain on her body may be the fact she had not slept right for a long while. The reason she had not slept is because she couldn't take her mind of the horrible images of watching everyone she knew and cared for being slaughtered.

Her father was dead, and her mother would likely have joined him soon after the soldiers found them both. And her brother had not been mentioned, had he arrived here or not? Had their forces come here and were safe? Was her brother dead like the rest of her family?

'I should have stayed, I should have stayed with mother and protected her,' Elissa thought.

She had left her there to die, unable to do anything but run away when the soldiers were coming, leaving her parents to die. How had it come to this where she was so weak, unable to do anything with her blades when it mattered? Strong of arm but to have a heart and mind that is weak and easily overcome by despair, she was a joke.

Now she was here and unable to do anything, likely to die in the fighting.

The only thing that could save her from these thought of her mistakes was when she accidentally barged into someone. Elissa stumbled and was momentarily surprised with what happened, not expecting to be so distracted that she would barge into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," Elissa said, finding a dashing young man with golden hair and glistening armor to match.

"Odd, usually the armor helps me stand out," He replied, smiling slightly as he made the poor joke, and Elissa gave a small chuckle, but there was little joy in it.

"Girl, do you know who you are speaking with?" A man approached, appearing almost like a shadow behind the golden armored warrior.

He wore similar dark armor that matched his greasy hair, and equally dark eyes. This man downright scared her, the pale face and black eyes were bad enough, but everything about him screamed I hate everything I look upon.

"Calm down Loghain," The man in golden armor said, appearing to be tired or at least exasperated with his colleague's aggressive stance.

"Tell me girl, do you know?" Loghain said, seemingly ignoring the younger man's attempt for him to drop the issue.

"No…" Elissa replied, and realized this is probably the first time she had talked so long in the last few weeks.

"This is Cailan Theirin, King of Ferelden," Loghain said, gesturing to the golden haired man who gave a curt nod and smile.

Elissa had to think on this for a moment before she realized what she had just done, she had bumped into the King of her country and claimed to not know him. She had no idea how this could get worse, because now she was standing before him and had made a major breach of etiquette.

"I am so sorry your Majesty!" Elissa said, bowing her head and hiding her very worried and flustered expression.

"Great, see what you did Loghain, you made her nervous and worried, probably thinks I am going to imprison her or hang her, or something." Cailan said, sounding annoyed as he spoke, and that only added to her worry despite him saying it in a sarcastic manner.

"Then let her stew in it, we have things to do," Loghain said.

"The Scouts have reported back and the formations are set, the only thing left is to get the Templar and Magi in place for the battle," Cailan replied, not moving from his spot as his father in law continued to walk. "You should calm your nerves; this is not the time to stress yourself too much."

"Considering the situation, I have a right to be worried about the outcome here," Loghain replied. "I will see to these tasks myself then, farewell my King."

Cailan looked on as the man that was his commander walked off; more appropriately skulked away to do Maker knows what. It worried him sometimes how serious and aggressive the man was, as well his ability to hold a grudge. Also he had been trying very hard to keep him and Anora from being together, always trying something to keep them apart despite being married.

He wouldn't admit it but that had begun to form a rift between him and her.

Cailan was taken from his musing when he noticed that there was the woman still in front of him, her head still bowed and likely worrying her little head over nothing. He gave a sigh before he moved to defuse this situation.

"Come now, raise your head, no need to worry about anything," Cailan said, platting her on the shoulder and trying to get her to stop worrying over him being a King.

"Your Majesty I am…" Elissa said, trying to apologize once again but was cut off.

"I won't hear it, it was an accident and let us leave it at that," Cailan replied, giving a smile as he tried to calm the situation. "Besides how can I be angry with a Grey Warden, one of the warriors whose legend spans all of Thedas?"

Elissa was a little surprised; it would appear that the King was actually quite amicable with those of lower station, even strangers if he did not know of her noble heritage. She had always thought that she was the one that never really gave her noble birth much care, but it seems she wasn't the only odd one out there.

"I… thank you… your Majesty," Elissa replied, unsure how to strike a conversation up with the King, or what they could have in common.

"So tell me, what's your name?" Cailan said, smiling all the way despite the obvious awkwardness Elissa was feeling.

"Elissa, Elissa Cousland," She replied, and immediately she saw recognition lit up in the King's eyes.

"Cousland, do tell are you the younger sister of Fergus?" Cailan asked, and he in turn saw a flash of hope in her eyes.

"My brother, is he here? Is he alright?" Elissa asked, frantically, and hope shone in her eyes and she looked quite desperate to hear the answer.

"Yes, he arrived here three days ago with his forces; he went off on a scouting mission at dawn," Cailan replied, surprised by her frantic need to know of her brother and if he was alright. "What is wrong? Does this have anything to do with Howe being late?"

He then noted that her expression fall, and that something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"What is going on Elissa?" Cailan asked, his smile dropping and a serious frown appearing on his face, something was troubling her and if it was the daughter of one of his family's closest allies and friends he wanted to know.

"My family… they have… they have all been murdered," Elissa replied, not looking up to see the King's expression turned to shock. "Our home was sacked and everyone there was killed, my mother, father, my brother's wife and child… everyone is gone…"

She felt the despair come back full force, the pain of what had happened was more agonizing that any wound or injury she had ever sustained. How was she meant to do anything about this, how was anyone meant to bring back her parents and all the people she knew in Cousland Castle.

But as she felt the pain grip her heart she felt a hand on her shoulder and another on her chin, guiding her gaze up and towards the King. He looked at her with a hard and focused gaze.

"Tell me everything," Cailan said.

* * *

Duncan moved along the camp and could see that the forces present were sectioned off, the Chantry with their Templar soldiers in one area close to the Circle Magi. Likely not out of kindness, more than likely the Chantry wants to keep a close eye on the Circle and make sure that they don't do anything rash.

But still what scouts he had spoken too had shown that the Darkspawn have a very large force under their command. Thousands of them were coming here, the exact number was not known but it was defiantly greater than theirs by a factor of two.

Ten thousand was a powerful force, and that was what the scouts could guess to be their size, it may be more. That only proved the futility of this exercise; it would be nothing more than a delaying action at best to keep the Darkspawn from advancing in massive numbers. All it would do would thin their numbers and prevent them from expanding out beyond the wilds for a few weeks.

"This will not end will for us, I should see about sending out some people in the event this does not end well," Duncan thought aloud.

But he would bring it up with the King, while the warriors of Ferelden can fight this battle he needed Grey Wardens to send out the missives for aid. He might also see about sending message to the surrounding regions and gathering aid from the Anderfels, if he could contact the Grey Warden's there they may be able to send aid. Their forces here number only just over two dozen, a dismal force that couldn't hope to combat such a large uprising.

They needed more people and aid.

As he moved he took noticed of said man, he was near the top of the ramp leading into the camp, and he was speaking with the Cousland girl. He furrowed his brow at this, mainly because he could see the young King's expression and it was not jovial.

"You have my word that I will bring Howe to justice for this treachery, he murdered not only your family but has likely taken your lands," Cailan said. "I will make him pay for this, and your home returned to you."

Duncan could see the relief and happiness from the woman; it was like a fire being lit within a dark room. He had given her hope and a chance to finally get some form of revenge against the man that had done this to her and ensure that those lost were avenged. He thought for a moment, if things did end badly here, than he may have someone who can carry out their plans after Ostagar.

"Your Majesty," Duncan greeted.

"Ah, Duncan, it is good to see you," Cailan said, smiling slightly and giving a nod in greeting. "I was just talking with Elissa here, she has informed me of the tragedy at Highover, and the treachery of Rendon Howe."

"Yes, something I was going to alert you to," Duncan said. "Elissa, I need you to find Allister, he should be at the back of the fortress with the other recruits. He has a mission for you, and it is important."

Elissa nodded her head and gave a bow to the King, while giving thanks for listening to her plight and for being willing to help her. With few words they parted and left Duncan and Cailan to speak in private.

"Your Majesty, I have bad news,"

"The Scouts reporting back of the Darkspawn numbers?" Cailan said, looking at Grey Warden with a frown.

"Yes, they vastly outnumber our own forces, we have no chance of victory here," Duncan said. "I would recommend a retreat and try to consolidate our forces while gathering allies."

"I cannot do that, not now," Cailan said, despite that he had no arrogant or prideful smile on his face or the certainty he always displayed. "If we retreat we would not get far from here, this battle isn't about winning. It is to delay the enemy as long as possible."

"If we fall here the Darkspawn may spread, they will advance unhindered without a force to slow them down," Duncan said.

"And if we retreat they will wash over the land quickly and in greater numbers. This battle is not only about slowing them down, it is also preventing them from running across the land unopposed." Cailan replied. "The Circle and Chantry have offered to support the villages and towns north of here, evacuations and defenses have been erected. We need to hold them back, not stop them."

"I am aware of that your Majesty, but if you were to die here your nation will suffer for it, with the loss of its king there is no telling how the Capital will react," Duncan said, with no heir to the throne they will be fighting over the seat.

"True, but it is lucky that I have the Grey Wardens with me, because despite my power as King you can do more for this nation than I can." Cailan replied. "If you can reach out to the other forces in the land we can gather a real force that can stop the Blight before it consumed half the Kingdom."

Cailan was no fool as people had played him to be, some saw his smile and confidence as simple arrogance of youth and thinking himself invincible. But in truth he knew politics and bureaucracy quite well, and he knew that the Grey Wardens had a power even he couldn't match. They had the allegiances of many different armies that were obligated to fight against the Blight when called.

He could not order the Dalish or Dwarves of Orzammar to battle, but they could and he knew that if he could give them the time they needed to rebuild their ranks they would do that. Every Blight was not pretty, but he would be damned if he was going to allow half his Kingdom to burn when these monsters stormed over it.

"I may die; there is no doubting that, so instead we will ensure that my kingdom survives to see the rise of a new king," Cailan replied. "I may not have achieved as much as my father, but I will ensure that the Kingdom he created is not lost to the Archdemon and his pack of beasts."

* * *

"Okay, we need a few things from the Wilds, our main objective is to collect Darkspawn Blood for the Joining Ritual," Allister said, looking at his three recruits Daveth, Ser Jory and Elissa who stood before the raised stand he currently stood upon.

"Darkspawn blood? Why do we need that?" Daveth asked, looking to Ser Jory, who only gave a non-committed shrug of the shoulders.

"Duncan will explain when we return and commence with the joining, for now we need to depart into the wilds and find the ingredient," Allister replied, jumping off the risen area and walking past everyone. "But during that we will be making our way to an abandoned Warden's tower and collecting some relics there."

Elissa followed after him along with Jory and Daveth, not giving anymore thought or inquiry as to what they were picking up. But she had her mind in other places right now, mainly on the fact that she could finally see to it that Rendon Howe was brought to justice by the hands of the King.

* * *

 _Flemeth's Hut_

Morrigan brought over the rag and bowl of water; it had been cleaned and was warm, perfect for cleaning. Sadly for Morrigan it would not be her who would be getting cleaned, she had been asked by her mother to clean the boy. It was a damn chore she did not wish to perform, taking care of this man that her mother had dragged in here that was half dead and likely some kind of mongrel from those Chasind Tribes.

"Why is the Maker so cruel," Morrigan grumbled under her breath.

"Please girl, get to work, I have some errands to run, and those Darkspawn are becoming a pain." Flemeth replied, as she walked towards the door. "And make sure that he is cleaned, don't want him catching an infection if I can help it. I have already wasted enough time on him as it is."

"Yes mother," Morrigan replied with a sigh, getting to work on cleaning the boy.

But she didn't know why she had to do it, he was perfectly clean, he never got anything on him other than the damn dust that this little hut had in it. This same hut which was in the middle of the biggest cesspit in the entirety of Thedas, because of that he got a regular cleaning and treatment that likely a royal wouldn't receive.

Still, despite the bore of the task, she went about it without any further complaint and finished up quickly enough. If she hurried maybe she could actually do something for herself, her mother had made her the boys personal healer and hand maiden with all the tasks she had dropped on her. Making her usually relaxation free existence to one of continual hard work.

When Morrigan was done she felt some relief that she could finally move onto something else, but as she stood up she lingered for a moment. Glancing down at the sleeping man who had been in their care for little over two weeks she came to realize something, this had been the longest she had been in the presence of one. Rarely would she see a man in these parts, let alone within such close proximity unless her mother had brought them around for some nefarious purpose.

Yet not a single one of them shared the same ethnicity as this one, he was one of a kind and someone she had no idea about where he was from. Even her mother with all her knowledge of the world could not determine where he was from, or even decipher the purpose of all those strange relics he carried. Even so it only added to the mystery and exoticism that he possessed, even if he was one of the few men she had met or seen.

Her mother never let her out into the world, keeping her sheltered here and away from others. For a time she did not mind it, but she has always craved to see what existed out there in the world. To see the cities and towns of Ferelden and how the people lives, instead of thinking of the fantasy, she wanted the reality.

"Wonder what your part of the world is like?" Morrigan asked idly, leaning over him for a moment and taking in his unique features.

Another thing that Morrigan had not seen before, even among the few men she had seen, a man without a shirt. He had such defining muscles and pecks, it was strange really, and she wanted to touch them for a moment. Although she had an idea why, her mother called it desire and lust, of course that shied her away from wanting to know more of this.

But right now, she had a lingering urge to see what it was that caused this. She lightly poked a muscle on his chest, feeling the dense tissue beneath his clean peachy skin. Taking it a bit further she placed her palm along his breast, pushing on it and feeling the texture.

'Smooth, yet firm,' Morrigan thought, running her free hand over his stomach and chest.

Taking every detail and contour of his muscled torso, feeling his tight skin over the hard muscle was certainly different than she expected. Morrigan involuntarily licked her lips and continued to touch his stomach, her fingers trailing along his defined abs. For a moment she wondered if this was right, she felt very strange and her stomach was in a knot, along with feeling a little warm.

'Tis probably nothing,' Morrigan thought, halting the ministration and she looked at him, feeling a little awkward with herself after she just halted what she was doing. 'Not like I actually did anything to him.'

With that thought passing through her head another popped in. He was a man and apparently men have a different anatomy than woman, as obvious as that was she did wonder what it was that her mother once described to her as a defiling rod. She looked down to his tight blue leggings, wondering what lay beneath.

'A peak could not hurt, and besides, mother has already likely taken a look.' Morrigan thought, finding some form of defense for her actions.

As she reached for it she fiddled with the button on the top of his pants and a strange sort of connector that seem to bind the two sections at the front of the pants together. As she grasped the metal fly she slowly and carefully pulled it down, letting out a small zipping motion. She felt some welling anticipation as to what she may find…

"What are you doing?"

Morrigan's hand instantly shot back and she turned to look at her mother, who was standing there with her arms crossed. Her expression was almost unreadable but she could tell that she wanted some answers, and quick.

"I was simply cleaning him, nothing more." Morrigan replied, rising to her feet a little too quickly and looking to try to keep her hands busy on something else.

"Oh I have no doubts, but what did you intend to wipe?" Flemeth asked, and Morrigan felt an irritated blush form on her face at the accusation, she wanted to take a peak, not a ride. "Regardless, I have a task for you. Go and scout out the area near Ostagar, I found a few dead soldiers there and anymore dead may be bad for the battle. If you see them, keep an eye on them."

"Why me?" Morrigan asked.

"Because, these old bones cannot carry me so far, a poor defenseless woman," Flemeth replied, her feeble tone of voice so fake and dramatic that not even the woman who spouted them would believe it. "Also because I told you, now get going."

Flemeth watched as he daughter grumbled under her breath and moved for the door, opening it and then slamming it shut as she left. That girl was too angry, always being sarcastic and annoyed with everyone and anything that did not go her way. Hopefully with what she had planned for her she could at least lighten up.

Flemeth turned back to the sleeping teen and saw his pants were undone, she scowled at that, her daughter was beginning to notice things about him. Sending him off soon would be a good idea, often she would joke about him waking and defiling her pure and innocent daughter. Now she had to worry about her daughter not stopping him if he made the attempt.

Stepping over him she buttoned up his pants and then wound up the fly, with that task done she lingered for a moment. His origins were a mystery to her, and the symbols on his objects were indistinguishable to anything in Thedas. Some may wonder how this related to his pants and what is beneath, and that was simple really, she had taken a look to see something. She smirked a little at the memory and the reason, and it had narrowed down a few things.

"Well, wherever you are from, I am sure you are not from Orlais, they don't do that down there."

* * *

With a single thrust she pierced the Darkspawn's heart and also severed its spine, the body of the creature slumped to its knees and became lifeless. The occasional twitch was there but nothing else, and Elissa quickly pulled her family's blade from its chest and turned to her comrades. The battle had ended quickly and without much issue, they had each taken a single Darkspawn and finished them easily enough.

That was good at least; if this was what they were facing in the upcoming battle maybe they would be alright. But still the fact these things had taken a few wounds before finally going down does show that they were sturdier than the average monster. Yet if they can do it, than the highly trained soldiers of the Kings army and the Mages and Templars should be more than skilled enough to hold back the enemy force.

"Well that was a good introduction into what Grey Warden's do, so I take it that all of you are thrilled to join the cause?" Allister said aloud.

Something she thought was that Allister was really talkative, often spouting off about all sorts of different crap every few seconds. At first she thought he was trying to get their hopes up, but it may actually be his personality where he just says random things in a sarcastic manner. Elissa did not know if that was good or bad, considering the possible situation.

"Would be better if we had Duncan here, this guy is driving me to my wits end," Daveth whispered to Sir Jory, who only gave a snort before walking over to Allister.

He had three vials in hand, and was collecting some of the Darkspawn's blood, for their joining ritual. As he rose up he took in the surroundings and glanced through the thin mist and the trees, looking for something.

"What is our next step?" Sir Jory asked.

"We move to the old Outpost, we have something to collect there," Allister replied, taking on a more serious expression and stature, one of only a handful that has been seen before by the three recruits.

Elissa followed after the Grey Warden and kept close to her fellow recruits, her eyes scanning over the surrounding area for anything out of the ordinary. There wasn't much to pick up on, most of the landscape was dead grass and damp mud, along with a lot of dead trees. This place was a dreary nightmare; the fact that the Chasind Wilder's live here and have for generations is simply astounding.

'Such a place is more fitting to be a Darkspawn breeding ground than a home for wild men,' Elissa thought to herself.

"Alright, were nearly there, it is just up ahead," Allister said, looking ahead to see that the remains of their outpost was there.

It had really fallen apart, and has done so ever since it was abandoned after the Blight started. They lost a lot of people here; their original numbers were over a hundred conscripts, now it was down to two dozen at best. Luckily if the tower was still intact they would be able to find the caste and then report back to Duncan, he can then decide what to do then.

As they ascended the natural ramp to the outpost they kept their eyes on everything around them, making sure that there was nothing following or ahead of them. Luckily Allister could sense nothing, the Darkspawn were not close, his connection to the Hive Mind allowed for him as with all Wardens to the sense the Darkspawn.

A skill that they would pick up on soon enough, if they survived the Joining.

"This is where the treaties are," Allister said, turning and moving around the area and searching for something specific.

This outpost was their main observation and training area for the order in Ferelden. It was chosen for its isolation from the region and also because it provided a good training ground for their people due to the harsh environment. Sadly it had also been because of this that they had been caught unaware by the surge of Darkspawn that appeared.

Their hundred had been reduced to only two dozen and that had been what started their campaign to gather what forces they could to halt the expansion of the Darkspawn forces. They had yet to hear from Orlais for support and the Anderfels were simply too far away to offer support.

"What treaties?" Elissa inquired, hearing the Warden.

"The Treaties are a contingency in order to get all major groups, both political and military to join in force to fight the Blight," Allister replied. "We have a lot of different treaties with people, Right of Conscription allows us to recruit anyone under any circumstance into the Grey Wardens in a time of need."

While this power was useful and they could practically choose anyone they also had to have reason to pick, if you just started picking random people from a town you would not get a desired warrior. They often had to find people with strong will and skill in order not only survive the struggles of a Warden, but also the strain of the Joining.

This left their numbers smaller compared to most others, and because of that they had to resort to the treaties to get major support when a Blight occurred.

"We have treaties with many different Kings and Nobles that obligate them to join us, from the Dwarves, Dalish and the Human kingdoms. These also expand across all of Thedas, they are obligated by law to answer this summons when we call," Allister stated, before his eyes landed on something of note.

Near the remains of a wall he found a large chest, brass in color and heavy by the size and thickness of it. They had made them to be impossible to move without the right equipment and thick, only able to be opened with the key. Luckily he was able to get it, and now all he needed to do was collect the treaties and get back to Ostagar.

"So why didn't we get them sooner?" Elissa asked.

"We didn't have the manpower and we kind of lost track of the treaties, we have them rewritten every few decades and new signatures and pledges made," Allister replied, walking over to the chest. "These ones were placed here when the order based itself in this region, but records of their location were lost. While most knew about the chest the contents were only for the higher ups, and sadly word of mouth tends to slip past people's minds sometimes. Took us a while to figure out what was inside."

Elissa found that strange, that they would allow such important documentation to be sitting around here for so long. Shouldn't it have been placed somewhere safe where it could be picked up easily and without issue.

"Can we talk about this another time? Let's get those treaties and get out of here," Daveth said, looking over the wilds and noticed things moving through the fog.

Allister nodded and glanced down at the chest, he became worried when he saw that a large piece of masonry had landed upon it. He reached down and grasped the fallen stone block and slowly pried if off the top of the chest and onto the ground. When he looked back on his heart sank, within he saw the chest had been breached, a nice opening had been formed and worse still.

"They're gone! The treaties, everything, is gone!" The Grey Warden said, his eyes darting around randomly and trying to figure out where this plan had gone wrong, despite it likely being something well beyond their control.

"What? I thought that they were secure?" Ser Jory said.

"I thought so to, the chest is always locked. But like most things when something heavy lands on it, one or the other breaks, in this case, the chest," Allister said, turning and looking over to them, obviously dismayed at the loss of something that could seal the fate of this land.

Without the treaties they could not conscript the other kingdoms to follow, and worse yet they couldn't get more made or have others sent. It would take too long to be send and by then the Darkspawn would have the whole damn Kingdom rotting.

"Well, it seems you four are in trouble, coming here into these lands filled with Darkspawn,"

They turned towards the voice and reached for their weapon, before they could be drawn however they caught sight of the speaker. They found the person to be a woman, walking down from a nearby stairwell and towards them calmly and without any concern. She wore long flowing ragged cloth bindings on her legs, and what Elissa would call an inappropriate tunic over her shoulder that barely covered her breasts from view.

"Have you come to these lands of mine to find easy prey, like vultures? Sadly you will find no easy prey left, all dead and gone," She said, smiling as she came to a stop on the landing in the middle of the stairs. "Or are you simple scavengers looking to make yourself rich on the remains of men who have long since abandoned this desiccated ruin?"

There was a silence that fell over the group, seeing her staff it was likely she was an Apostate and therefore a rogue mage. Something that they had to be very wary of, they were rogues for a reason, and because of that they were either insane or did not want to be found. Either case would be bad for them if it came down to a fight.

"We are neither, we are Grey Wardens, we came looking for something in this outpost," Elissa said, seeing as the others were not very forthcoming on speaking.

"I see, I have watched from afar, so many questions come to mind and I had wondered what you had come here for, and it seems that the contents of this chest be the reason," She said, moving forward and past the group to look down at the destroyed caste. "Tell me, what was so valuable within that you would risk life and limb to retrieve it?"

"Don't answer her," Allister whispered, addressing everyone within earshot. "She may not be alone, we don't want some Barbarians coming down here when she thinks they found something of worth."

"Do I appear to be a Chasind to you? You fear that they will swoop down and have at you?" The woman said, throwing her arms up in a dramatic manner.

"Based on your poor choice of clothing, I have to say yes, and yes again because them swooping in is bad," Allister replied, his dry wit and humor shining through despite the obviously volatile situation this could be.

"Sir, she has to be an apostate, there is no other reason for her to be out here" Jory whispered quietly, there was rumors and legends of rogue mages that lives in the Kocari Wilds.

"Do you think she is the Witch of the Wilds? You know those legends about those Apostate Mages that live in the swamps and use blood magic?" Daveth said, looking worried his stance taking a much looser form as he prepared for a more than likely confrontation.

"You must be joking, a Witch of the Wilds? Have you no imagination of your own do you simply have no mind to conjure such a thing?" She replied with an unamused laugh, she wondered if her mother was right, men were a bunch of idiots. "Now, why don't you give me a name and I will give you mine in return."

No one moved for a minute as they both simple gauged one another, neither willing to speak with a potential apostate mage or Witch of the Wilds. Elissa sighed again, they had little choice but to be civil for the moment, this woman likely knew where the papers were. If that was the case, they needed to get them back at any cost.

"My name is Elissa, please we need help, if you do know what was in that chest can you tell us where they went?" Elissa said, walking forward slowly and keeping her hands extended outwards to show she had no ulterior motive.

"Now that was a good response, you may call me Morrigan, now where shall we begin?" The Apostate started.

* * *

 _Flemeth's Hut_

Flemeth looked down at the boy, two weeks he had been cared for, and in that time he had recovered, but not awaken. His wounds were healed and he appeared to be in good health, yet despite this he remained completely unresponsive to most outside stimuli.

She had expected his powers to awaken him, restore him somewhat, they did possess strange properties and even healing abilities, yet they did nothing. That strange object of his had remained dormant. She could detect the power within the badge, quite large and potent, if she did say so herself. Yet also she noted that it was but a conduit to that power, the true force laying within his soul, raw and quite powerful.

It was a surprise that the boy had such a powerful presence, and the source or means that he came to possess it she did not know. The other artifacts, aside from that badge, simply did not give her much to work with in terms of locating the source or even the closest comparison on where his power could originate from.

A small card that had a cross on it with writing in a different language, one that she had never seen before. She could not compare the runes to the Dwarven alphabet, not the Orlesian or the Elven, not a single language she found matched, even the Qunlet of the Qunari. That only made her life more difficult, meaning that this boy was far outside of Thedas. That made him a complete anomaly to her.

A golden coin connected to thin gold chain, the coin had what appeared to be a perched hawk or eagle biting a serpent. The writing on the coin however did not match the card, meaning she was dealing with issues where he may originate, although it held some similarities to Orlesian but not enough to say it was from there.

"Damn it all! All this time and I cannot figure out where you come from," Flemeth said, narrowing her eyes at him, an anomaly was one thing.

But one that she had no idea about was something she had to consider carefully, there was no telling what his presence could do here. His presence could shake the very foundations of the world and change fate in ways that few could even imagine.

"I may need to take care with him, and reconsider my plans," Flemeth thought, thinking on what can be done in order to ensure that the boy is kept under constant watch.

The boy possessed a phenomenal amount of power, nearly identical to that of the object, but it had to be a focus for it rather than the object simply being a catalyst where his power originates. If that was the case then the boy was a powerful and dangerous individual, especially since his powers are similar to the Fade yet also not. If he had control over powers like that within himself he would be a force to be reckoned with.

Who knows what he would be capable of in several years, when he reached his prime and harnessed this power to its fullest, he could be the most powerful being in all of Ferelden. Who was she kidding, this boy would be unstoppable, and she wondered if that would be a risk she would be willing to take.

"Mother, we have guests!"

Flemeth looked to the door, her daughter was outside and had brought home a few people. She did not know who it could be but she had to deal with this, there was much to think about for now and she needed that time. As she stepped out the door she was surprised only momentarily that the guests in question were actually Grey Wardens, at least one of them was, she couldn't sense the blight in all four.

But then she remembered that while doing her own searching she noticed them, and that they were going towards the Old Outpost. She had sent her daughter to follow them, unknown to her, and that she would bring them back here. As expected.

"Mother, I bring too you four grey Wardens," Morrigan said, stepping aside to show the assorted four to her.

"That I can see, as much as I expected," Flemeth said, looking at them with a dull impassive gaze, she just hoped that this bunch would be fun to mess with, it was a dreadful bore out here all alone.

"You cannot expect us to believe, you, were expecting us," Allister said, a small chuckle escaped his lips as he spoke.

"You can believe whatever you want, I care little if you offer open arms or close your eyes and shut your ears deny what you see or hear, either way you would be a fool," Flemeth replied, glancing at the upbeat Warden who looked at her puzzled.

It was always fun to speak in riddles; oftentimes they had hidden wisdom in them. But for her it was mainly to mess with the idiots that often came her way, always fun to make someone look like a dull witted fool.

"She's a Witch; we shouldn't be talking with her!" Daveth hissed to the others.

"Shut it Daveth, do you want her to turn us into toads?" Ser Jory hissed, glaring back at his full head of hair companion.

"Smart boy, but in the larger scheme of things that is unimportant," Flemeth looked over to the only female of the group.

A long blonde haired girl was standing near the back of the group, who looked to have never seen the outside world before, likely a noble. She looked to her hip and saw that her sword carried the seal of Cousland of Highover now that was interesting.

"What of you girl? Where do you stand in all of this? Do you think for yourself or are you like the boys?" Flemeth asked, wondering what kind of answer she would give.

"I'm not a fool, I can think for myself," Elissa replied, although a little too quickly from the expression the dirty old woman had made.

"Quick answer, you might as well have not said anything, would have been for your own benefit." Flemeth replied. "But I can sense much doubt in you, much strife, it is obvious you do not know what to believe, that is what I myself believe."

There was a short silence as they simply looked at one another, before Allister made a snappy comment.

"Well, this is the Witch of the Wilds, truly dreadful," The Warden's voice was heavy on the sarcasm.

"Witch of the Wilds? Oh Morrigan have you been telling them of your dreams and fantasies? I would have thought you would never tell a soul such embarrassing tales! Have you told them you would dance under the moon shouting up that you were a Witch?" Flemeth laughed at her daughter's apparent embarrassment.

"Mother! Please, they did not come here for your wild tales," Morrigan said, a slight tint of a blush on her face, obviously exposure to the outside world has never been something she is used to.

"Yes, that is right, you came here for your treaties," Flemeth said. "I have protected them for some time now, in fact the seals that had kept them bound have long since crumbled."

"You opened them! You… wait, did you said you protected them? Well, thanks for that," Allister said, clearly confused by the situation and wondering about if he should be worried or not.

"Why shouldn't I, this threat is greater than you know, and the more allies you can gather the better off you will be," Flemeth said, turning towards a small chest on the ground and opening it, pulling out a wad of documents and handing them to the Grey Warden. "It is best you warn the rest of your order, that this Blight is far more potent than they suspect."

"What do you mean? How is this threat greater?" Elissa asked.

"Why, is it not simple? Either the threat is more or the Wardens realize less." Flemeth said, amused at the expressions of the confused Warden's faces, always fun and useful as well. "Or perhaps my words mean nothing, that the threat is nothing or that the Warden realize nothing is wrong!"

The four looked on at the Witch of the Wilds, who was obviously insane, but they made no comment. They just wanted to leave, quickly and hopefully without being turned into toads.

"Well, you have your documents, now you can leave," Morrigan said, making a grand gesture for them to simple piss off.

Flemeth would have agreed but then she had an idea, it was risky but it may be something that could help her determine a potential threat.

"Now Morrigan, how could you be so cruel to your guests, besides I need something of them," Flemeth said, turning to the Wardens who in turn realized that they may have walked into something they shouldn't have.

"What do you want with us?" Allister crossed his arms and carefully regarded the woman, she could ask for anything and with the fact she had their treaties and protected them. Obligation as a man of honor is something that can really be annoying at times.

"I have come across a young lad who is in desperate need of shelter, I couldn't possibly keep him here, for my own daughters sake I would not risk this man being a potential defiler, no matter how much she argues against it," Flemeth said, overly dramatic and taking a jab at her daughter.

"I just said if he tried I could handle it," Morrigan said, obviously annoyed that her mother thought she couldn't handle a rapist, let alone one five years younger than herself.

"Of course dear, I was merely thinking about if you would stop him," Flemeth said, turning back to the Wardens and ignoring her obviously aghast daughter. "Could you take him back with you, I have taken care of him long enough I feel."

"Why should we?" Allister replied.

"I protected your documents, and given you wisdom and advice, and this is your repayment? Not fulfilling one old ladies request." Flemeth said, feigning disappointment and hurt as she looked at the man.

Allister groaned, even he couldn't stop himself from being drawn into the evil spell the Witch weaved, a guilt trip. He did in fact owe her for protecting the documents and not repaying her would be wrong. He sometimes hated it when things like this happened, it was probably the greatest evil in the world, almost more so than Darkspawn.

"Alright, where is he?" Allister asked, and Flemeth gestured to the cabin.

Allister and Daveth moved in and found the boy himself, seventeen if they had to guess lying on the bed. His shirt was gone and he wore some strange shoes and pants, well made, and in the shoes cases very decorative. The unique artistry and stitching made them appear quite unique and likely very expensive.

"Nice boots," Allister commented.

They hoisted him up and carried him out the door, one arm around each of their shoulders. As they exited the cabin the rest of them set to move off, before Flemeth decided to intervene.

"Morrigan, please escort our guests out, it would be rude not too," Flemeth said, watching the two men hold up the passed out teen and wait for her to lead them out.

"Oh, all right, follow me please," Morrigan said, walking past the four Grey Wardens and their passenger.

Flemeth watched them leave with narrowed eyes, that boy was more than he appeared to be. He had regained his strength and health in his sleep yet had not awakened, but she doubted it would remain that way for long. Maybe in time he would awaken from his slumber, possibly during a very dangerous situation involving the Darkspawn.

When that occurred she was certain he would make an excellent show for anyone around, she would see how he faces against the Darkspawn when they assault Ostagar. She was certain that his powers would be brought to bear when he stands on the field of battle. She also wondered if his presence would make a difference, if it did, than it would be all the proof she needed of his power.

'Then I can begin working on how to use that,' Flemeth thought to herself, seeing the six of them disappear over the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Manifested Into the Fade**

 **Chapter 03: A Different Fate**

Duncan looked over the reports; they were far from what he expected. Worse than he could have hoped for, instead of being outnumbered two to one, it was three to one. It is a bad day when you are hoping to be outnumbered less than more, and knowing that defeat it still coming but at least you have better odds.

"We got a lot of problems, we lost a lot of scouting parties, including Fergus, the Highover soldiers will be concerned with the loss of their commander," Severn Blythe said, one of Duncan's few remaining Wardens in Ferelden.

He was correct in that regards, Fergus Cousland was on a scouting mission to make sure that the Darkspawn did not advance too far inland or arrives sooner. Even if it was odd that the man had been sent, considering his position in the army him being sent was odd. He would have investigated this, but he had no the time, whoever had done the scouting orders must have selected him for a reason.

But the issue remained that they were attacked, and all were killed, they found the remains of most of them but others were missing. All they found of Fergus was the remains of his horse, which had been ripped to pieces. It is assumed, and most likely, he is dead.

"Keep this quiet, tell them he is still out scouting, we cannot let moral fall now," Duncan replied, looking to the man who nodded his head and moved off.

This was getting bad, the sun was nearing the western mountains and soon it would be nightfall and then the Darkspawn would arrive. It was too late to retreat for them, even if they did manage to escape with their lives thousands more would be lost as the entire southern reaches were consumed. Their only chance is to hold them back as long as possible and deal as much damage to their forces as they could.

'It would seem that Alistair will be leaving after all,' Duncan thought to himself, before he turned to the gate as it slowly was brought open.

His eyes turned to see Elissa and Daveth moved through the entrance, and they were followed by Alistair and Ser Jory. But another was present, a young pale skinned man with orange hair. Duncan narrowed his eyes at the sight, what had spurred this? He moved to discover why they were dragging this boy here.

"Get him to Wynne, she can look after him," Alistair said, passing the unconscious boy off to some soldiers who dragged him off to their healer.

Alistair turned towards Duncan and gave a nod, showing the vials and the treaties in his pouch, and was met with one in return. That was the closest anyone could get to see the man smile.

"You did well, but that boy, is he a soldier?" Duncan inquired.

"No, picked him up from an Apostate's hut deep in the Wilds, along with the scrolls," Alistair replied. "We have everything we need, although that Witch did mention a few things that have me worried."

"We have other things to concern ourselves with, you are no longer a Templar Alistair and we must focus only on the joining," Duncan replied, they had taken longer to get back than before.

"You keep talking about this joining, what is it?" Elissa asked, looking at them critically, she knew only that it was about accepting them fully into the order.

But they never talked about specifics about what the joining entailed, and that scared her a little on the possibility of what could happen. If it was a secret than there was a damn good reason for it to be, but sometimes not all secrets are for the good of the people.

"The Joining is not for the faint of heart, it requires not only strong will of body and mind, but also a willingness to sacrifice oneself for a cause," Duncan said. "We Grey Wardens pay a hefty price for this, and if people knew that price, there is no telling what would be done."

That did not exactly inspire confidence in what was said, but from the looks of resolute determination on her fellow Warden's faces she was certain that everything would be alright. They seemed certain, why couldn't she do the same?

"Alright, come on you three, it's time we get this underway," Alistair said, appearing serious as he led the three recruits towards the back of the camp and into the abandoned section of the fortress.

* * *

The sun was just about ready to fall over the mountains and cast everything in darkness; this was the time where they could begin the ritual. Duncan took up the goblet and began to pour within the ingredients he needed. One after the other they were added and soon it was ready.

"Stop pacing," Daveth said, looking irritably at Ser Jory.

"Don't you think this is strange, this joining is starting to make me worried," Jory said, stopping only to look at his two fellow recruits, while Alistair stood off to the side with his arms crossed.

"What are you blubbering about?" Daveth asked, his irritation shining through.

"Darkspawn Blood, going off to face them to get it and all these strange little tests they do, don't you find it odd?" Jory asked, and Elissa could relate that it was a strange test.

Why collect Darkspawn blood? Was it to try and show that they could kill the beasts?

It didn't seem safe or smart, from what she could recall the Taint is spread through contact with the blood. Meaning that if they had brought something with them that held the taint, it was odd way of doing it if they had to risk contamination. Maybe it was just a proof of them willing to risk being tainted to show that they were willing to risk themselves.

"Maybe it is tradition, collect the blood or an ear or something, prove your willing to brave the dangers, maybe they're doing it just to you, trying to annoy you," Daveth replied, giving a non-committed shrug of the shoulders.

"I have to agree with Jory, this does seem a little strange," Elissa said, thinking on what this could possibly mean.

"See, this is not right, something is wrong with this, when I came here I had hoped too…" Ser Jory started, before he gave a sigh. "I have a wife in Highover and am expecting a child soon, I came here thinking about protecting them. Not to expect this when I joined, had they warned me of this…"

"Warned you?" Daveth said, cutting off his fellow recruit. "Would have you come if they told you this would be it? That you would have to risk life and limb to stop the Blight, the Warden's need to do what they have to in order to protect everyone."

Elissa could see that despite being a pickpocket that would steal to survive he had a very strong conviction and belief in the Grey Wardens. Deep down she also understood that, not all battles were glorious and causes were just. Sometimes the reasons for an order existing were because they were needed, not all things were made to be good, but for good reason.

"How is sacrificing us meant to protect everyone?"

"If we need to sacrifice something to end the Blight I would give up a lot more," Daveth replied, crossing his arms and remaining strong on his stance. "We all know that the Grey Wardens have been fighting this since the beginning, if anyone knows how to fight this it is them. Never doubt that."

"You don't seem very worried," Elissa pointed out.

"We may die here today, we may die later fighting, but if we do nothing we will all die for sure, it is better to make to die for something rather than nothing and make sure it matters," Daveth replied. "How much would you do to protect that wife of yours and that child? A lot I suspect."

Ser Jory was struck silent, and Elissa knew that the argument had been won, the man had made his point and it was a damn good one. She had never actually heard of a thief with that amount of charisma before, it was pretty interesting to see something like that.

"So the Joining begins," Duncan said, moving up the ramp and past everyone moving to a small alter that had been erected for the ritual. "The Grey Wardens began during the First Blight, created when humanity was on the verge of annihilation. It was during this time that they mastered the taint and granted themselves the ability to fight against it, by consuming Darkspawn Blood."

Some shock passed through everyone as they realized that he had said, that the Grey Wardens partook in Darkspawn blood to taint themselves. But they couldn't even begin to understand how that was possible or how they could survive the taint for so long.

Elissa could see that Alistair had gotten behind them, and she realized that he may be cutting them off from running. It made her worried about the implications of what is to come from this and what could happen.

"You are going to make us… drink their blood?" Jory asked.

"As the First Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you, this ritual had been the source of the Grey Warden's power and our victory for every Blight that has fallen upon us." Duncan said, stepping towards them and looking over each of them.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint, allowing us to sense it in others, as well as being able to slay the Archdemon that leads the Darkspawn," Alistair said, and Elissa picked up most of it, but the first three words came to the forefront of her, and everyone else's, mind.

"Those who survive?" Elissa asked warily.

"The Joining is not safe, there is always risk to it and those who drink do not always survive. But those that do are forever changed, becoming something different," Duncan said, before lowering his head. "It is the price we all pay, to do what must be done."

Elissa did not like this, and from the faces of the others it was also on their minds as well.

"A few words are said before the joining, it is tradition, and to make you understand why we must do as we do now," Duncan said, he looked towards Alistair and nodded. "Alistair, would you do the words?"

"Join us, brothers and sister. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that we cannot be forsworn." Alistair said, as Elissa noted that Jory took a nervous glance at the goblet. "And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Elissa along with her two fellow recruits remained motionless and silent; this was something that they did not exactly find to be comforting before they took the plunge. This was something that they could not back out of, that they must accept and take part of no matter what now. Because death was going to take them one way or the other it would seem.

"Daveth, step forward," Duncan said, holding up a silver goblet towards the recruit.

Daveth took a step forward, casting one last glance at the others before taking hold of the chalice and raising it to his lips. He closed his eyes and hesitated for a single moment, before he brought it to his lips and took a mouthful of the foul liquid.

Elissa watched as he stepped back and seemed frozen, as if waiting for some change to occur. And deep down she had hoped that to be the case, as he seemed to be alright. But then he began to groan and lurch forward, his hand shot to his stomach then his head. He let out a pained cry as he lurched to his knees, shaking as whatever the blood was doing to him.

"I am sorry," Duncan said, watching as the man lurched forward and hit the ground, dead.

Elissa looked on horrified, his death was not painless or immediate, and it had been an agonizing one that ended either from the poison or the pain.

"Ser Jory, step forward," Duncan intoned, taking the chalice and presenting it to the man.

He backed away, spouting off defiant words, even drawing his blade as he tried to keep them away from him. Elissa could not doubt him, this was not how she expected it to go, the thought of dying like that and the chances not in ones favor.

"You ask too much! There is no reason in this, just chance and a dim hope for nothing!" Jory said, his blade at the ready.

Duncan was quicker however, drawing his dagger from his belt he advanced on Ser Jory and ducked into his guard and stabbed him through the stomach. The blade passing through his back as he let out a gasp of pain, falling onto the senior Warden's shoulder.

Elissa looked on, she knew now she had no choice, it would be her either surviving this or dying, by the blood or by them. It was a cruel fate, to think this was the way they went about it.

"The joining is yet to be complete," Duncan said, turning and presenting the cup to Elissa. "We take this taint unto ourselves for the greater good."

Elissa took the chalice, looking at the blood within and bringing it to her lips. Better chance this way compared to another.

She took it within her mouth and swallowed, fighting back a grimace as she stepped back and waited for it to take hold. Elissa felt the expected pain fill her skull and her vision began to swim, she saw flashes before her eyes and many colors appear. Staggering away she felt another surge, as if something was ripping her brain apart.

Her vision shifted, a world filled with black and emerald was seen, fire and smoke and she could see a massive creature. Black and putrid, it was sitting upon a massive spike of jagged rocks and glaring right at her. Was this the Archdemon? It let loose a roar, and with that her mind was consumed by the black.

* * *

Elissa looked up, and for once she was actually happy to see the two Wardens that had basically tricked her into joining this order and thinking it would be good. As she lifted herself up she could see that both of them were relieved she was alive.

"It is good you have awakened, welcome to the Grey Wardens," Duncan said.

"Two deaths, even my joining didn't have that many," Alistair said, glowering slightly as he thought, before giving a sigh and looking at her. "I am just glad you made it through."

Elissa got to her feet and steadied herself, she felt a little dizzy, but she was sure that it would pass with a little time.

"How are you feeling?" Duncan asked.

"Alright I suppose, rather hungry, but I don't think anything you could have told me would have prepared me for that," Elissa said.

"The dreams then?" Alistair said. "You likely had a nasty dream, I had those too."

"The dreams are because of the Darkspawn, you are connected to them and them to you, you can sense them and in time we will teach you what you need to know," Duncan said, before offering her a pendant. "This is a pendant for the order, inside is the blood of those who do not make it through the joining."

"It helps to remind us of what we went through, and those who did not survive to be with us," Alistair said.

Elissa took the pendant and found within two blood stones around a single one, likely referencing Jory and Daveth who died in the joining. She knew that what was ahead of them would be bad, but hopefully she could fight her way through it and succeed.

* * *

Flemeth watched from the sidelines, up on a ruined tower overlooking the King's camp. She could make out thousands below going about their formations and strategies; honestly she knew what was going to happen. This would end in a bloodbath, even so she kept an eye out for that boy to see what he would do if he wakes up.

"It will certainly be an interesting development, this entire event is almost certain to fail, I wonder what will happen with him here?" Flemeth said aloud.

She knew that boy would be instrumental here, and she wondered what kind of change he could potentially bring about if he remained. She knew that this battle would end with the Grey Warden's being almost certainly destroyed along with all the forces here. Meaning she would likely need to take steps to see about ensuring that a few survive to continue the fight after the majority are wiped out.

Waiting for the Grey Wardens in Orlais is not going to happen, too much time would pass and likely even if they did try to come they would never enter. That fool of a man would keep them barred from this country, he was going to make a mess of this and she needed to make sure that there were some people left to pick up the pieces. She had a plan in mind already and some good contenders for the role, but still she wanted to see the power of that boy. If he could stall the Darkspawn it would make her plans easier to unfold.

* * *

Elissa looked on as their forces moved down into the pass, there they would engage the Darkspawn. She could see all their soldiers present below, most of the archers remaining on the bridge and tower to fight from a higher position. While what few reserves they had were also within the camps to prevent anything from getting to them.

"I don't understand, why is the king is fighting down there?" Elissa asked.

"Because of his father, the man was a legend and he wants to revel in the same thing," Alistair said, shaking his head as he looked down at the forces as they prepared for the attack.

It was close now, he could already hear them in the distance and he could sense them coming as well. It would not be long before the Darkspawn hit this position hard. They may be able to do some damage to them, but in the end it will be a fight to the death for them all. For that reason Alistair had been given additional orders, as soon as all else fails he is to retreat and request reinforcements from Orlais.

"They're here," Alistair muttered, seeing the torches from the tree line appear.

* * *

The Darkspawn advanced in an unorganized formation, their numbers mixed together in nothing but a cluster of darkened and rusted armor and grizzly creatures. They stood near the edge of the trees, howling at the soldiers that stood guard at the pass, and waited for an unseen command to attack. The soldiers shuffled nervously together, unable to step forward or back at the tight formation they were stuck within.

Cailan watched and looked over the area, he could see that the Darkspawn had a large force present, much larger than they had hoped. But even so he was confident that they could do this, if Duncan's plan was right and if they dealt a massive blow to the horde they could lure out the Archdemon.

If they did so they would be able to kill it when it appears the beasts it controls would not be able to control them and they would reel from its loss. But still a battle like this would be one that would cost them, even if it is a victory.

'It is a good thing we planned for many contingencies,' Cailan thought to himself.

"Archer!" Cailan said, raising his hand and signaling them to prepare to release.

The Darkspawn were charging, moving in quickly to their lines, they were a sea of black that extended as far as the eye could see and appeared near limitless. Cailan knew now that a victory here would likely be pointless, but they would make this battle count for the future.

"Release!"

A hail of arrows were let loose upon the darkspawn, hundreds had been released, a black mass of them sailing through the air and falling onto the monsters. And like the hundreds that were shot, just as many Darkspawn fell under the singular barrage. Yet those that fell were trampled over by the thousands more that pushed forward relentlessly.

"Mabari!" Cailan yelled, calling for the war dogs to be set loose.

Loyal and ruthless little creatures they were, perfect for this situation, even if they were being sacrificed in this regard. They did not last long and did only so much damage before they too were overtaken by the numbers of the monsters. Now all that remained were the men who guarded the pass.

"For Ferelden!" Cailan yelled, raising his blade and sending his forces forward, the battle had begun.

* * *

"It's started," Alistair said, looking down at the battle as it was joined. "Let's go, we need to get that beacon lit."

Elissa nodded and moved for the bridge, where it was lined by many archers, sending volley after volley of arrows over the edge and down onto the Darkspawn. The plan had been to keep the fighting to the pass while the arches up high would rain death down on the open plain outside the pass. While the archers within the pass would help pick off Darkspawn in the middle and ensure that they close and careful hands shooting at them.

It was a solid plan; the bridge had maybe three hundred people on it firing off arrow after arrow into the mass of monsters below.

Until the Darkspawn started firing back.

"Look out!" Alistair said, grabbing Elissa and pulling her behind a piece of masonry as a ball of fire fell down and collided with the bridge.

The structure shoot as the ball exploded and the fiery material spread across the stone surface, leaving those caught to be consumed by the flames. Alistair looked over and saw the fire, it was a quick burning patch of dead grass, sticks and some kind of oil.

"Don't know if I am glad the bridge could survive a hit like that, or that we didn't get hit at all," Alistair said aloud.

"Who cares?! Let's go!" Elissa yelled, rushing forward and over the bridge, unwilling to be caught up in another hailstorm of fire and death.

The remaining archers poured on the pressure as quickly as they can, unwilling to retreat and leave those below to fend for themselves. But Elissa and Alistair rushed past them all and right for the tower, they needed to get up it and tell those people to light the damn signal. As they reached the base of the tower however they were stopped by two people, a mage and a soldier.

"Dammit, how did they get inside?" The mage yelled, backing off from the entrance with his staff at the ready.

"I have no idea, I thought the soldiers cleared the lower levels!" The soldier replied, before he turned and saw the two Wardens rushing up to them. "Hey, please! Help!"

"What's going on here? Why are you out here screaming?" Alistair barked.

"Darkspawn, they're in the tower, they came up from the lower levels!" The soldier said, looking absolutely panicked.

"What? In the lower levels!" Alistair said, unable to understand how it was possible.

Those levels were supposed to be checked and sealed, they couldn't have risked the chance that there were Deep Roads down there that the Darkspawn were using. He was certain that someone would have ordered it or at least made sure that the tunnels were barred in the event something happened. The tower would be breached and their forces would be flanked by the Darkspawn if that happened, the battle and plan were in jeopardy.

"We need to get up there now!" Alistair said, pushing past the soldier and moving for the door. "You two, follow us, now!"

"What are we going to do?" The Soldier asked, looking utterly defeated.

"We light the beacon, and move back down and make sure those Darkspawn do not flank our forces, if they do we are all dead regardless of what happens!" Alistair yelled, drawing his sword and pushing open the door, they needed to get to the top and then down to the bottom.

It was going to be a long damn hike both ways up and down, but they had to do it.

* * *

He felt the cold first, prickling his skin and making him feel uncomfortable, it made his skin burn in an odd way that only the cold could do. Next came a flurry of sound in the dark, he could not move but he could hear and listen as they grew louder but remain just as unclear as his mind tried to understand them.

Everything was a blur for him, he couldn't understand anything of what was happening around or near him, even with his eyes shut he didn't understand. It was like being born again, unable to take in what he heard and felt and makes sense of it, because all he could do was lay there confused.

"Get to the bridge!"

He heard a clear shout, but even then it made it difficult all together to understand what the man was talking about, and why it was so urgent.

The Light came next; the stars were out and bright, but even so he felt at ease to know that he wasn't blind. But when he turned and saw a fire some distance away he shot to the other side, looking at the pleasant darkness to the other side.

"Where… the hell?" Ichigo groaned, his voice hoarse and his words coming our badly, pushing himself up slowly.

He felt his bones and muscles resist the movements, he felt stiff all over, it was not a pleasant feeling as he was forced to move and work out the damn cramps going through him. As he lifted himself off the cot he stood up, stumbling forward and unable to understand why the hell he was feeling so ragged. How long was he out for? And where the hell was he?

"We need to get reinforcements down there, it is a slaughter!" Someone yelled.

"No, we wait for Loghain to send in the reinforcements and then we attack, we cannot do it any other way," Another said.

Ichigo looked to see several people rush by; several meters from him, in their hands were bows. He had no idea where he was or what was going on, but he needed to figure this out and then get the hell out of this place. He looked around and noted that there was a barrel of water nearby, and without giving it a second thought he dunked his head in and drank.

He didn't care if it was bad or used for something else, he needed to hydrate himself because his throat felt dry and he couldn't speak. With that done he pulled out and took a deep breath, his throat still hurt but at least he felt better and now wide awake.

"Where the fuck am I?" Ichigo mumbled out.

His eyes darted around and landed on something beside his cot, a familiar wooden badge that had been something he couldn't help but feel gladdened to see. He reached for his badge and picked it up, he could feel the Fullbring within churn as it returned to its rightful master. Ichigo's eyes hardened as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

A loud exclamation was heard before a thunderclap followed, the ground did not shake but the air most certainly did. Ichigo walked forward carefully and looked down a narrow path leading somewhere, as he moved beyond it he came across the bridge, massive one.

All along it he could see archers, firing off arrow after arrow without regard. Stepping forward he looked out to see what the hell was going on, and the Fullbringer's eyes widened when he saw a massive battle going on below him. He saw soldiers facing off against one another and hacking into each other without regard, it was simply brutal.

Looking off into the distance he could see a trail of fire leading up the mountains, it took him a moment to realize that they were actually torches. The army was marching in a massive force, so massive that the likely thousand below was just a small fraction of what was still descending upon those below.

"What is this?" Ichigo mumbled out.

Another explosion alerted Ichigo, he saw that a massive fiery ball of death had just collided with the edge of the bridge. The poor bastards there were set ablaze, their leather armor and skin burning and melting from them. It was pretty horrible to listen to as well as see, Ichigo stepped back and tried to collect himself, he couldn't have expected any of this. What was he meant to do?

"Incoming!"

Ichigo looked up, he saw another fireball coming for the bridge, likely going to impact it directly, and likely kill a lot of people. His gaze hardened, he knew exactly what he needed to do right now.

The soldiers scattered and tried to flee, even the second it took to look up and realize that the ball was arcing down and would likely strike the bridge had been a second too long. Even if they had seen it sooner they would be unable to escape their fate, yet they still ran, unable to do anything but try and survive.

Yet as they looked up at the miniature sun as it fell from the sky and upon them, another force came forward, collided with the ball of flame and shattering it. Specs of fire and cinder flew outwards and showered down onto everyone, leaving them frozen in shock at their unexpected survival. None understood what had happened, or what exactly had saved them, but they were relieved regardless.

Ichigo stepped past the archers, his body covered in a skin tight black leather with white bone armor, he looked over the edge and expanded out his sense. It felt different here; the air and even the world around him felt strange, but he could still feel the energy around him but it was barely present. This felt so different than Karakura Town, was this the difference between a rich and low spiritual site?

"Oi, I am going down there and clearing those things out," Ichigo said aloud, not bothering to tell them anything else he simply leaped off the edge and began to channel any ambient spiritual energy to the souls of his feet to slow his descent.

* * *

Duncan ducked was weaved past a Darkspawn, slicing off an arm, before silencing it fully with a wide stroke to remove the hollering head. That had been his forty third kill already, and all around him he could see the bodies of many were piling up as they were pushed deeper into the pass.

The battle had not gone as they expected, the Darkspawn had forces exceeding what they had originally estimated, and clearly they were many times their superior in numbers. He could see the fires from the mountains, still moving downwards and leading the same horde that assailed them right this moment. To think that such a force could have gathered without them realizing, it was both shocking and a blow to their stupidity on allowing such a force to gather.

'How did the scouts not report this?' Duncan thought, as far as he knew the scouts should have noticed such a massive force.

How was it that they did not see them? A report should have come in, everything about their previous knowledge showed that this Blight had not been this severe or large. What the hell had changed?

Duncan turned and blocked a Darkspawn's attempt to skewer him, the blade easily parried aside and the pummel of his sword lodged itself into the soft flesh of the creature's face. As it staggered he twisted his sword around and impaled it through the beast's black and rotten heart. Kicking the corpse off the blade he looked around, he knew a victory was impossible; only a retreat could save them.

But that could only be carried out if Loghain wedged himself between the main bulk of the Horde and allowed them to fallback through the pass. It was their only way they could save most of the army from being overwhelmed. He wished he could send a message, tell him of the change in the plan, but he could only wait for the signal to be lit and for the man to charge in.

Turning the Grey Warden saw two Darkspawn rush toward him as one, he quickly moved to the right and met the closest first. Deflecting the first's attack he turned to the second Darkspawn and riposte its blade, his blade moving quickly between them both that neither had time to recover before Duncan's blade fell upon them.

Turning to the first he drove his sword into its stomach, its rusted armor doing little to hold back his sharp and weighed blade. Glancing over his shoulder Duncan saw the second attempt to behead him, but he ducked quickly and avoided the blades edge, and followed up with his counter. He pulled his sword out of the Darkspawn's gut and rammed the pummel into the second's own stomach.

As it wheezed Duncan pulled back and with a twist and a flick he brought the sword up, around, and down onto the Darkspawn's neck.

Its head quickly parted its lurched body that soon followed its falling head. He gaze the field around him a quick glance, and finding no immediate threat in his vicinity, aside from the still wounded and disemboweled Darkspawn that was twisting on its knees. A simple swing and its neck was sliced open, its rusted armor turning black from the blood that gushed from the wound.

Duncan turned back and took in the momentary peace, hoping to determine the location of Cailan and warn him of their current situation. His eyes roamed around quickly, looking for anything golden and bright, it did not take but a moment to find his liege. Cailan was fighting valiantly, taking down anything that came his way and wielding his father's blade with great skill.

He seemed unaware of the predicament their forces were in, the smile on his face showed he was likely enjoying himself a little too much. But Duncan would be there to protect him if things became too serious, but it would not come to that. He would get the young King out of the field and back to the pass, they needed to prepare a tactical retreat, they couldn't hold any longer.

"Ogre!"

Duncan turned sharply to the exclamation, and saw to his dread the beast in question. Even worse was the proximity of the beast to the young King. Cailan instead of retreating chose to stand his ground and confront the beast as it lumbered forward, something Duncan was both aggravated and horrified over.

Duncan charged forward, trying to reach the King before the beast could kill him. Yet many stood in his way, soldiers and Darkspawn alike blocked his path, obstacles he could not clear quickly enough to reach him. He hacked and weaved between the as quickly as he was able, but even then he would be too late to stop the beast. For Cailan fought in futility against the creature, that overpowered and resisted his strikes, unable to do anything but be cast aside easily.

Duncan watched in horror as the young man was lifted up in the beast's arm and slowly crushed in its grip, unable to do anything but cry out in agony as the lift was thrashed from his body. Duncan however did not stop, he rushed as quickly as he could to the King, trying to reach him before he could die, he could still save him.

"Your Majesty!" Duncan called, slashing aside a Darkspawn and finally having an open stretch to the ogre.

But the ogre ignored him completely, instead only focusing on the man in his iron grip that it continued to tightly squeeze the life out of. Yet it did not come to that, for the beasts arm was severed, torn off by a wave of blue light that passed by and neatly cut the limb off. The King along with the massive limb fell to the ground, and the beast let out a pained roar and clutched at the stump in shock and pain.

Duncan rushed forward and kneeled before the king, who pushed himself free of the rigid claw, ragged breaths escaping his mouth as his dented armor likely pressed tightly against his chest. Cailan let out a cough and tried to stand, but he fell forward and could only support himself upon a knee.

"That did not go well," Cailan mumbled out, letting out another pained cough.

"We must get you to safety," Duncan said, helping the man to his feet and supporting him.

A bestial roar alerted the Grey Warden of an enemy that had not been killed. He turned to see the wounded ogre walk forward and prepare to finish the job it had started, raising its only remaining arm and planning on crushing them beneath it. Yet it did not descend, for something else met it and struck the beast before it could deliver the blow.

A blur shot forward and slammed into its chest, throwing it onto its back and piercing its heart. Duncan's eyes found a strange warrior kneeling upon the ogre's chest, blade impaled through it and covered in strange bone-like armor. He quickly stood and oversaw the battlefield, his hard eyes scanning every detail at a moment's glance, narrowing on certain details when he saw them.

"Don't know what the hell is going on or what these things are, but if they are here to kill you I may as well help you guys," Ichigo said, turning to look at the Grey Warden and injured King. "Get him out of here, I'll start cleaning house, and afterwards I want to know where the hell I am. So think of this as me earning the answers to my questions."

The boy then leaped up, higher than a normal human could possibly achieve and seemed to glide over the heads of the Darkspawn and warriors beneath. Descending and hacking into the creatures with reckless abandon, leaving the Warden to watch on in clear shock.

It was only the cough and wheeze of the man he carried over his shoulder did Duncan snap out of his revere. With a quick shake of his head he moved towards the pass, calling for any support nearby to help him lead the King off the battle.

"The King is injured," A soldier said, shocked to see their leader so wounded and weak.

"Tell the men to begin a retreat, move back into the pass and hold out, we cannot wait for Loghain forever, go!" Duncan ordered, watching as one of the soldiers moves off to try and spread the word through this madness.

"Damn… that hurt a little…" Cailan growled out, wheezing slightly as he tried to breath, his free arm clutching at his chest.

"Do not speak, I will get you out of the battle," Duncan replied.

Duncan did not look back to the battle; his only concern now was the safety of the king. He could not allow anything to happen to him. But his mind did wander to that boy, the one that had come from the wilds, how he possessed such great power? More so how was it that it had eluded their senses and knowledge for as long as he was in their camp?

He was given to them by an Apostate, could he be an Abomination? Some kind of possessed individual? He did not know. But he hoped that until that fire is lit then maybe then they can hold out until Loghain attacks the Darkspawn flank. Then they could retreat and fall back to a better position, and maybe then they could see about surviving this slaughter.

* * *

Alistair charged forward, the Ogre was in a daze and holding its injured head, drawing back his blade and aiming the tip right for the center of the beast's chest. His blade met its mark, cutting right through its muscle and flesh easily, he buried it up to the hilt. Adding his own momentum to the attack he pushed the ogre off its feet and to the ground.

As it growled and twitched from the attack Alistair pulled up his blade, keeping it inside the beast, before angling it upward and driving it home once more. The creature let out a pained cry before falling silent, its arms and head falling limply to the ground as it let out one final growl. The Grey Warden looked down at the beast and gave a snort before pulling his blade free, giving a swing to remove any excess flesh and blood.

"Everyone alright?" Alistair sounded off, glancing around the room.

He had gather a good force before coming up here, seven in total, one mage three soldiers and one Mabari war dog. It was a good bunch, and they had reached the top of the tower with no casualties.

"Makers breathe, my arm!" Someone cried out.

But they had a few wounded, fighting an ogre is not easy and it kind of led to a few injuries to the less experienced fighters. He looked to see that most of the warriors were down, the mage tending to them as best he could.

"Didn't know ogres were that tough," Elissa said, hobbling forward and letting out a few pants.

"Well, so long as they don't grab, hit, or stomp you, you're usually fine," Alistair replied, his whit shining through despite the situation.

"Hurry! Light the signal, we have wasted enough time as it is," The mage called out, still tending to the wounded men at his feet.

"Right," Alistair said, getting back on track before turning to the mechanism itself.

He found it located near an old service winch, a trail of tender was there and waiting to be lit. Glancing to the side he found a torch waiting, and without giving it another thought he grabbed the torch and set it aflame. Alistair watched the fire spark to life and climb up the shaft and to the pyre that sat upon the very top of this tower.

Discarding the torch he moved for the opening in the wall, something that offered him a nice panoramic view of the fortress and the surrounding wilderness. But it gave a clear view of the battle, which he could see that almost everyone that could stand was looking out over.

"Sweet Andraste, the Darkspawn, they're everywhere," One of Loghain's soldiers said, the man looking down at the scene with some anxiety.

"We underestimated their numbers, severely," Alistair said, glaring down at the scene before them.

There was no way they could win this, it would most certainly end with the destruction of their entire force if they do not retreat. Hopefully they can do it, but with the Darkspawn still advancing in the distance they will need to cut off the main force and allows their own people to retreat. But even then Loghain would be trapped between two forces, something that he would likely struggle to escape from with few casualties.

"Where is Loghain?" Elissa questioned, looking to see that there was no cavalry charging in on the flank.

Alistair looked down and his eyes roamed over what he could see, and they saw nothing of Loghain and his location or where he was to attack. What was that man doing? Could he not see the fire? He should have seen it, the damn thing is on the top of the tower for Maker's sake.

"Something is not right," Alistair said, everything about what he was seeing now could only be bad.

"We have Darkspawn coming in from the lower levels!" The mage cried.

Alistair turned just in time to see the man in question get cut down, his head bashed in by a mace and the man he was tending to impaled by three swords. He grimaced when he felt something collide with his shoulder and nearly send him spinning, and he noted it was an arrow.

With a growl he reached for his sword and tried to move in, but three more bolts met their mark, striking him in the stomach, leg and right breast. Falling to a knee he heard Elissa call out his name, when he turned to her he saw an arrow collide with her side and then her chest, knocking her to the ground.

He felt his head spin and the pain overwhelm his senses, his vision began to blur and all sights and sounds began to fade. Alistair did not know if this was dying, but the slowness of what was going around him was a torture. The soldiers with him were dying, cut down or mowed down by a hail of arrows.

'This is the end, for us all…' Alistair thought, before he slumped to the side and hit the ground.

His world darkening and the remaining sounds he heard were that of monstrous cries and screeching.

* * *

Ichigo slashed and hacked his way through these things, he had no idea where the hell he was but he knew for certain this was not Japan, or even Earth. For a while he thought he was still in that strange spiritual realm, although he couldn't exactly remember much about it. He remembered green and the landscape was really hard to navigate and get through, along with everything making his head hurt.

Yet like there he felt a sense of wrongness in the air, nothing nefarious or evil, but something that felt completely alien to him. It was similar to how he felt when he entered the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, they held a certain uniqueness about the place he was in that made it different.

Here everything felt wrong, beneath everything this entire place just felt so alien to him and separated from him. It was like he did not belong here, everything about this place he felt a need to reject or it rejected him. He couldn't feel the familiar waves of spiritual energy around him; the sheer concentration of Reiatsu in the atmosphere was no longer present.

He could feel something else there, just barely present, sealed off behind a veil of some kind. He didn't know what it was but it made it tricky to pull on the souls around him, but he was getting there. A little extra concentration and good timing meant everything, sadly that also left him open a few times.

'Dammit!' Ichigo cursed, feeling a sword snake past his armor and bury itself an inch into his leg, the rusted edge of the sword stuck there.

Twisting his blade in hand he stabbed it back and through the skull of the Darkspawn that had attacked him. Another issue he had found out, he couldn't sense these things or feel the familiar sensation that something was going to attack him. He couldn't understand it, why couldn't he sense these things like he did with Hollows and other spiritual creatures?

'Doesn't matter,'

Grasping the blade still stuck in his leg he pulled it out, a hiss escaping through his clenched teeth, and he discarded it along with any lingering thoughts on his current predicaments. He needed to clear these things out, because they were being swarmed from all sides. But he had to keep fighting, if he stopped more people would die.

His eyes glanced to the side to see something looming over him, and his eyes narrowed as they saw another one of those massive things with the horns. He quickly began his counter as it swung its fist at him.

The pull was difficult; in fact it took about an extra second for him to gather enough to actually push against the ground to propel him above the fist of an oncoming ogre. Twisting in the air he was able to slash at its shoulder from above before leaving an even deeper gash along its back.

As Ichigo landed he ducked under its wild backwards swing from the lumbering beast, before he quickly slashed at its side, cutting a deep wound but still did not slow it down.

"Fucking die already!" Ichigo yelled, turning as it swung its massive fist towards him again.

As he tried to swing he was attacked from the side, a Darkspawn coming in and leaping forward, Ichigo changed targets and strafed back. Out of the Darkspawn's path and then bringing his blade down and then up, severing the sword arm and following up with the head. As the body continued forward and hit the ground Ichigo turned back to the ogre.

His eyes widened when its massive hand collided with his chest and picked him up, before brutally slamming him into the ground. Ichigo let out a gasp, feeling his entire body reverberate with agony from the pummeling.

"Fucker…" Ichigo hissed, stabbing his blade into the creature's wrist.

It let out a howl of agony before he looked at Ichigo and simply lunged down with teeth bared. Raising his free arm Ichigo let it take the hit, and he screamed as the teeth of this thing bit through the thin material on his arm and into the tender meat. The beast shook its head rapidly, trying to tear either the whole arm off or what flesh it could sink its teeth into.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo yelled, pulling his blade free and then burying it up to the hilt in the ogre's neck.

As it began to lurch to the side Ichigo pushed, and was successful and throwing the beast off before it could collapse on top of him. Ichigo rolled on top and grasped his sword, blade and handle and ripped it out the front of the creature's throat. As he looked down at the nearly severed head he quickly took in his surroundings, finding that the battle was still in full swing.

He had no idea where he was or what he was fighting but for the moment the only people around were in danger and he had to help. Yet nothing he did was making a dent in these guys, everything he did only resulted in is allowing the next guy some room after their buddy dies. These Darkspawn were nearly endless and he couldn't do anything against them, they just kept coming.

'This isn't going to work,'

He turned and stabbed his sword out, catching the closest creature in the chest before kicking it away. But then three more came, clambering over the dead ogre's body to get to him, and with a few quick swings he cut them down. Yet more came forward, relentless and without end.

"What the hell are these things?" Ichigo asked, to no one in particular, but he did not wait for an answer or expect one, he simply continued to fight.

Yet as the minutes dragged on he could see that it was a pointless exercise, for the dead were piling up and the soldiers fighting would not be able to sustain further losses. If this continued the entirety of this army would be killed, they were just unprepared to handle a force this large and win. Ichigo did not know why they continued fighting, shouldn't they retreat or something?

"Doesn't matter, I need to get them out of here now," Ichigo mused, slashing a Darkspawn's throat.

He knew that they wouldn't be able to retreat with them bearing down on their forces, they needed to have a breather so he could tell them to run for the pass. Sadly making that breather would be the tricky part, he had never been as potent with these powers compared to his Shinigami ones. But if he could bring out enough power he may be able to give them some room.

Ichigo took in a deep breath before he charged forward, cutting down any darkspawn in his way as he moved to the front of the fighting. This is where the majority of the Darkspawn were pouring in relentlessly, only held back by their own soldiers who had to die in order for another to get through. It would be where he made that opening, and hopefully it would succeed.

Drawing back his blade he gathered all the power he could muster, bathing his blade in a whirlpool of spiritual energy. He needed as much as he could, and sadly he also couldn't hold it for long, the Darkspawn were all around him and at any moment they could attack. He gave it a few more seconds, waiting for the moment when he could strike.

It soon came when one attacked him, its sword raised his and ready to split the Fullbringer's skull in half. No time left Ichigo swung, releasing everything he could gather within his sword. A wave of force erupted from his blade, everything ahead of him was consumed in a wide arc, and nothing was untouched. The Darkspawn were blown apart by the wave and those lucky to survive the initial hit would likely die anyway from the wounds.

But it had served its purpose; it gave the people some breathing room and also acted as a beacon. Ichigo looked around to see many staring up at him, shock and awe on their face mixed in with fear. He didn't care about that for the moment because he needed to get these guys out of here.

"What are you doing? Run dammit!" Ichigo yelled. "Get out of here!"

Some seemed hesitant to run, likely unable to do anything after being in the middle of this carnage to think straight. He hated that, couldn't they see that this was their chance to run? He created a narrow window for them to use and they were wasting it!

"Everyone, you need to run! Go through the ravine and escape!" Ichigo yelled.

He looked back to see the Darkspawn were coming again, the flanks being swarmed by many of them that he had failed to eradicate. What is wrong with these people? Couldn't they see they were fucked?

But then a horn was sounded, and within a few seconds of hearing it the men were running to the ravine, charging through it clumsily to escape. Well at least someone did something useful, and with that thought he flung another Getsuga at a group of enemies before turning and running for the ravine himself.

"Fallback!" A Grey Warden called; he stood upon a barricade near the front of the pass, motioning for everyone to get through.

Ichigo turned briefly and quickly flung another Getsuga at the approaching horde that was nipping at his heels. At best it slowed them down, and that wouldn't help because even in the ravine these things would follow them.

"How the hell do we get away from these things?" Ichigo grunted.

But when he saw something collide with the ground next to him, a dead body of an archer, his eyes turned up towards the bridge. He could see more bodies falling, some soldiers, and others Darkspawn; those things were inside the fort and were killing everyone up there.

This was worse than he thought.

But then something occurred to him, that bridge was massive and made of heavy stone, if it were to fall, it should be able to block the pass. He didn't wait, charging up another Getsuga he threw it at the bridges support beams in the rock face. Firing three times to get the rest, and soon he saw it began to crumble and break, but not fast enough.

The soldiers were nearly through, but the Darkspawn were still on their tails, he needed to bring that thing down now.

Ichigo swung again, a wide arc of energy collided with the underbelly of the bridge and it was the straw that broke the camel's back. The stone fractured and shattered the massive thousand ton work of structural engineering and architecture came crashing down towards him. Seeing the job was done Ichigo shot forward, pushing on the soul of the ground he propelled himself from harm's way.

A boom and crash was heard, and when he turned all he saw was grey dust as the remains of the bridge wedged itself into a nice wall. Sealing off the Darkspawn and the army from one another, and with no way to get through.

"Glad that worked," Ichigo mumbled.

He turned from the wall and found himself being looked upon by hundreds of bloodied soldiers, all eyes on him and swords in hand. Immediately he got the feeling that despite his noble and incredibly heroic actions these guys were not thinking along those lines.

"Uh… Hi?"

* * *

"Hmmm, when I found him I did not expect this," Flemeth said aloud.

Looking down at the carnage of the battle, along with the displays of heroism that the boy had shown off, it was certainly interesting. Even she could not have expected this to occur, she knew enough of Loghain and the fate of this battle. Yet she could not have expected this kind of result from the boy's interference alone.

The Grey Wardens were mostly still alive, suffering only a few casualties rather than a majority, it would seem that her actions in saving the two at her feet were pointless. Also, the King was alive and in their care, something she also had not expected to happen. She had predicted that boy's death, his own pride getting him killed.

'Fate has a funny way of surprising you,'

It was certainly an interesting development; she had expected that the battle would have turned for the worst. Yet the boy, oh the boy was simply magnificent; he had changed the fate of the entire country by just appearing. He will certainly make an impact, of that she was certain.

She had seen the young man fight with skill and ferocity that only an accomplished warrior could hope to match. Also the strange ability to pull on the energies of the Fade, very interesting indeed, but also something she would need to look out for.

"I will need to step up my plans, and see about getting ready for the future, who knows, maybe he will be an even better candidate," Flemeth thought with a small laugh, before she turned towards the two Wardens she had saved; both wounded and likely would be in need of treatment.

She did not know why she had to save them; after all, they were going to be the only survivors. But now with the Grey Warden's still having a decent number it was unlikely that they would serve the purpose she had planned out for them. So maybe instead she could set someone else on the path, someone she could gather some information on.

"It looks like you two are not going to be much use, but still, I could always use more help," Flemeth said, before her form was slowly engulfed in fire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **What do ya think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Manifested Into the Fade**

 **Chapter 04: Reason for Being**

Ichigo was aggravated.

No, that wouldn't be the right way to define his current mood at the moment. He was a little past aggravated; the situation shouldn't really feel like he had just been dumped into something that made his life harder. As of now he was infuriated, that was it, most definitely.

The events that have recently occurred, prior to his ending up in this strange place, and what he had just gone through were coming right back to him. The initial confusion of his arrival in this… place, had worn down and now he was recalling the situation that led to his arrival here. That fueled his ire at the fact that he allowed this to happen, that others allowed this to happen.

It all could have been avoided, changed, had it been that he acted quicker. A dark thought came to his mind, and his anger began to become more direct, that someone should have acted when they could have.

"I want to know who you are."

But the fact that he kept being spoken to by this blonde asshole who doesn't seem to take the hint he is not happy about his current treatment. Beside him were two guards along with another man in armor, all of them had their hands on their swords and were alert.

Ever since he saved these guys and brought down that damn bridge these people have done nothing but harass him. Guards, cuffs, wards, and even a few people calling him a demon that should be slain. Yeah, right now he was not happy, and on top of his previous situation before finding himself bleeding in that dark woodland swamp he was absolutely livid.

He had one thing on his mind right now, getting back to Karakura Town and killing those bastards that betrayed him. Along with paying a visit to someone he needed to remind him that he didn't like being played with.

"I told you I don't have time for this; I need to get back home!" Ichigo replied, ignoring the question and instead opting to try and get these people to let him go of their own accord.

If that failed he would force his way to freedom, consequences be damned.

"We cannot let you leave; you came out of nowhere and helped repel a Darkspawn invasion that would have overrun us. I want to know who you are, what you are." Cailan replied, crossing his arm and looking at Ichigo seriously.

"For fuck sake! I need to get back home. I have people in danger and I cannot do that if you keep holding me here!" Ichigo growled out, he was tempted to beat this guy upside the head and make him move, but with an army here he didn't need that following after him, no matter how tempting it may be.

"Calm down!" Duncan ordered firmly, stepping forward and looking at the Fullbringer with a heavy frown.

Ichigo looked at them both and let out an annoyed snort, it would seem that he would need to use force to escape this. Had to expect it, if these guys were as primitive in mind as they were in appearance than most likely he was going to be burnt at the stake or stoned to death.

"The sooner you help us the sooner we can help you." Cailan said, getting a raised eyebrow from Ichigo. "You saved us from the Darkspawn; your actions saved thousands of lives from being lost. Because of that I owe you, these men owe you. If you answer our questions, we will listen to your plea."

Ichigo looked at the blonde haired man for a moment, mulling over what he said and the offer of aid. Not for one moment did he believe it; he had been given promises before by people even more convincing. Told that if he helped them he would be helped in turn, and that turned out to be a ploy that landed him in this situation.

There was always a silver lining, and that often led to him being led around the block a few times before he realizes he'd been used.

But at this moment he could do nothing but accept it, he had no idea where or even when he was. The possibility of a different planet or dimension was something that passed through his mind, but he wasn't certain. So his only option was to work with them but keep them at a distance and make sure they were not pushing him into a situation where he could be controlled or used.

"What do you want to know?" Ichigo asked, slumping down into his seat and resting his arms on his knees.

He wouldn't show them anything that would give them an edge and some information they likely could use against him. Or someone else for that matter. So he had to keep his head down and wait for them to make the move and he would turn the tables on them instead.

"Let's start with some introductions then." Cailan said, sounding much more chipper than last time. "My name is Cailan Theirin, King of Ferelden."

Ichigo glanced up at the man with a raised eyebrow, he had never heard of that place before, no surprise there. Considering the people and the things he had seen, he had no idea where he was and he knew for certain that he wasn't on Earth. This place was too primitive to be anywhere on Earth, even if it was the past he would have known.

'This must be another one of Yukio's tricks.' Ichigo thought privately, thinking maybe he created this dimension to trap him. Had a Dungeons and Dragons feel to it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The Fullbringer replied, lowering his head and hiding his gaze.

"Alright, at least you're not begging for forgiveness, hate it when people do that." Cailan said, trying to lighten the mood but doing nothing to alleviate the obviously defensive Fullbringer. "Now, what are you?"

"Human." Ichigo replied.

"We are aware of that, were you not we would not be speaking." Duncan stated. "What are you beyond that? Your powers and abilities do not seem natural, and from what our mages say, they sense the feel of the Fade within you."

"Fade?" Ichigo inquired, that wasn't a term he was familiar with, and likely referred to something in this world, potentially Reiatsu.

"Yes, the realm where all magic originates, it is there that mages draw upon the powers within to warp reality and cast spells. Are you not the same?" Duncan inquired.

"No, this is power I was born with; it is a part of me." Ichigo responded, giving half-truths rather than whole ones.

He couldn't trust these people; he needed to be careful how much he reveals. Too much and they may clue on how to restrain him and maybe even control him, you don't need chains and threats to do it, just the right leverage. If he gave them a little bit of information, just enough, it left him open to finding out what is going on here without compromising himself.

He would have snorted at that, Hat and Clogs likely did this all the time, and usually it involved him in some manner with him not knowing. It was funny he had to resort to this now, but at the same time aggravating as well.

"But what is it?" Cailan asked, drawing Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"It is the power of my soul; I can manifest armor of a sort over my body and fight with it." Ichigo brushed off, not bothering with a deeper elaboration, too risky.

"I could see that, you saved me from an ogre and a lot of other men from the Darkspawn." Cailan responded, smiling slightly. "For that, you personally have my thanks."

Ichigo didn't respond, instead just filing away a few things in the pile known as 'Shit he needed to figure out'. Because if he was trapped in some unknown location he needed to figure out what he is dealing with right now and make sure he isn't caught unaware again.

"I must ask, where are you from, your appearance is different I must admit." Cailan said, motioning to the shirt he wore of unknown fabric and the tight blue jeans and sneakers.

It all screamed strange and exotic to those who saw it, along with that odd power he possessed. They had to know where he came from, if only to sate the curiosity they were feeling.

"That depends, where the hell am I?" Ichigo asked, looking up and scowling, he had no idea where the hell he was.

If this was still Earth, which he doubted, or some kind of dimension created by Yukio he needed to know what the point of this place was. If he didn't there was no telling what kind of hurt he would be in for if he trudged through it unprepared. After all Yukio could spawn up all kinds of monsters for him to fight, in here he was a damn lab rat waiting to be cut open.

"You are in Southern Ferelden, Ostagar to be exact. But I get the feeling you have no idea where that is either." Cailan replied.

True to his statement, Ichigo had no idea; he couldn't deny that wasn't unexpected. This place was a mystery to him and he doubted he would be able to get out of this by spewing out he was from a completely different world. That kind of crap didn't work in real life, and this wasn't some shitting story or video game, he was trapped in an alternate dimension and had no idea how to escape it.

Even if this was one of Yukio's games, Ichigo saying that would likely make them think him a nutcase that needs to be locked up.

"Last I remember I was fighting against some people who betrayed me." Ichigo replied, brushing it over quickly. "Next thing I know I was wounded and walking through some forest with things chasing me."

"Kocari Wilds, we were informed by a woman who lives there that she found you wounded. She gave you over to us after nursing you back to health after some weeks." Duncan stated.

"Woman… yeah I think I remember her, all that fire. Killed those things and then I blacked out." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"It would seem that Alistair was not lying about her being a Witch of the Wilds." Cailan said, but noted at the end he seemed to take on a frown of sorrow.

Ichigo then realized something, if he was being nursed back to health, how long had he been out? He even said that it had been some weeks.

"Hey, how long was I unconscious for?" Ichigo asked.

"From what Alistair reported two weeks, but you have only been with us for two days now." Duncan replied.

Ichigo went silent for a moment; he had been down for that long? What the hell happened to him? He knew he had been wounded but to be out for that long! This was bad, it had been two weeks and he had not been able to get back home. He thought he was out for a few hours and then running around with these guys for the last two days because of those Darkspawn. But actually two weeks unconscious and doing nothing?

"That long?! How the hell could I be out for two weeks?" Ichigo mumbled to himself. "Ginjo would have run by now, there is no way he would have stuck around."

If that madman has gotten off scot free for a fortnight that could only mean he could have done anything by now. He may have continued his plan and actually done something, with his friends and family, turned them or used them. The thought was terrifying, how the hell was he meant to stop him now?

He just hoped that Urahara and his dad finally did something, actually acted with his disappearance and tried to save those he couldn't.

"What do you plan to do?" Cailan asked.

Ichigo looked up, surprised for a moment, caught off guard by the simple but important question. Yet when he heard it all he could do was stare back as he tried to think of an answer. He had nothing to give but him choking on his own words.

"I don't know…" Ichigo replied, the scowl and defensive posture falling as he realized he had no idea what to do.

He was trapped here and had no support; no one was going to be able to help him out of this. The people would either think him crazy or having no idea how to do what he needed them to do in order to get back. He was trapped and he had no way out.

He was alone.

"I think I need some time alone, to think on this." Ichigo mumbled out, his mind a thousand miles away trying to find some solid ground.

Cailan nodded his head to the Fullbringer, turning around and making his way out of the tent, Duncan and the guards following. Ichigo was at least thankful for that, even if the guards remained just outside the tent it gave him some time alone to reflect on where he was and what had happened and is happening.

He was trapped in an unknown land with no idea how to get out or what to do to even help his odds on escaping. For a time he long thought would be behind him, when he began to regain these powers with the help of Xcution. He had thought that he would be able to regain something he lost and finally have his life back, but he was a fool.

All he did was deepen the pits of his own despair and shame.

* * *

Cailan turned back to regard the tent for a moment, his eyes fixed on the partially opened flap. He could not see the boy but he could still not take his eyes off it. The events of the last few hours had played over in his mind several times, and every time he came to the shocking and unbelievable conclusion.

"Your Majesty." Duncan said, gaining the Kings attention.

"Yes, Duncan?" Cailan inquired, taking his eyes off the tent a moment later.

"We should plan our next move, events are not working in our favor, and it is best we plan for the future." Duncan stated, turning and moving towards the main highway in their camp.

All around them were hastily set up tents and lodgings, nothing so perfect that they would require in the next few hours. They would soon enough be on the move after their wounded were treated and when dawn broke. They couldn't risk a solid camp, they needed to be ready to be mobile within a few minutes when the call came.

The Darkspawn were still on the move and they had been retreating for hours now, even with the bridge brought down the Darkspawn somehow were able to flank them. Coming down the pass that led up to the eastern section of Ostagar, how that could have happened no one knew, but it did.

"Yes, the Blight is still in full swing and with the Wardens ranks down to barely half of what it was before the attack, we will need to marshal our forces." Cailan replied, nodding his head.

"There is more than that I am afraid." Duncan stated, coming to a stop.

Around him wounded were being moved about and treated, the severely injured were being tended to by multiple healers. This was worse than they had imagined, with the Chantry and Mages gone there were none that could heal the wounded here. It was even worse when the battle ended that there were deserters that decided to depart.

All in all, their forces were close to a thousand strong, and that was counting the wounded and those that were fighting to keep alive. All in all they barely escaped Ostagar with the majority of their men, with those in reserve in Ostagar and with Loghain, who had left the field, they suffered dearly.

"With our forces so low we cannot hope to repel the Darkspawn anymore, we have no choice but to retreat back to the Capital and marshal more forces." Duncan said.

"Retreat? But there is still an army out there looking to murder anything and everything in its path. We cannot abandon those that are still here." Cailan said, shocked that the stoic and strong willed Duncan would turn tail and leave this land to the Dark Spawn.

"We have no choice; with support from the Chantry and Circle of Magi gone we are left with the remnants of the survivors. Most of whom are injured and unfit for fighting. We have to retreat and recover." Duncan replied back calmly.

If they could get somewhere secure they could gather their numbers and then plan out their next move. The Kingdom was still reeling from the strife caused through the different regions, with Highover in the midst of a civil war and the coup in Orzammar, along with issues at the Circle of Magi. There is no telling how bad things are.

"Once I return to Denerim I will begin marshalling what forces I can," Cailan said, shaking his head and knowing that staying here was pointless now, much as he was loath to admit it. "I will see about what caused this incident in Highover as well, and see if I can get some emissaries to the Dwarves and Dalish, and to Empress Celene in Orlais."

"That would be prudent, we will need reinforcements from the Grey Warden's there," Duncan said, something they would desperately need.

Only Grey Wardens could end this plague and the only way for that to happen was to get as many here as quickly as possible. Close to a thousand were stationed in Orlais and could be brought here quickly and without issue, all they needed to do was send a call for aid.

But also they would need to rely on the King for gathering their allies now, as with the loss of the treaties they no longer had any means of conscripting the Dwarves and Dalish. Those treaties were the only things that would have forced them to comply with the call to arms against the Blight, without it they would need to rely on Cailan more than ever before.

"Good to know, but first we need to find a place to settle our forces before we move," Cailan said.

"Lothering is a good place, we can settle there and be in relative safety," Duncan said, before his eyes turned to the tent. "I will also allow me to see about gather some fresh recruits and allies. We can start with the boy."

Cailan was surprised at the turn of the conversation, they had just spoken of retreat and regrouping and now he was speaking of the strange foreign boy. While he too was interested in his origins and the powers he wielded he did not think that he would join of his own free will.

He was overly suspicious of them and from what he had told them, briefly, it seemed that he had been betrayed and used by those close to him. The last thing he would do would put his faith in others, especially those he did not trust, and forcing him may yield a different result than they were looking for.

"The boy is unlikely to join, I can tell he does not trust us." Cailan replied.

"Of that I am aware, but if we can gain that trust we can use him to help fight off the Darkspawn. His skill and power is what we need to bolter our ranks." Duncan stated. "He has no friends here, and no way to return back home. If we offer him aid for his services we can gain his allegiance and then move to having him aid the Grey Wardens."

"Are you certain of this? The boy may not take kindly to this, if it was betrayal that led to his coming here than he will likely be wary of us and our intentions." Cailan replied.

"I know, but we have little choice, with our numbers so few and enemies everywhere, sometimes it is one good soldier is all that is needed." Duncan replied.

"If you say so, but I do not think I can get through to him." Cailan replied.

"I will, when we are about to march I will offer him to accompany us, allow him to settle into the routine of the camp and its people and then we ask." Duncan replied.

He knew the boy was in an unfamiliar location and concerned, if he could alleviate it and make him feel familiar with their forces and their people it would make easier to convince him to join. The Grey Wardens were on the verge of destruction and they could not risk losing anyone else. If they could make the boy an ally they would gain a great boon to their forces, one they cannot pass up.

* * *

 _Flemeth's Abode_

The Witch of the Wilds as the mundane folk often call her looked down at her two newest wards. The young noble girl and the bastard of a boy, both of whom were fully treated and mending from their wounds.

She let out an annoyed huff of air, to think she would be reduced to helping the sick and wounded now. The first boy had been tedious enough, having to look after him while her daughter struggled with the sight of a man. Honestly it was worse than when she was raising her through adolescence, at least then the girl was embarrassed about it.

Would do Flemeth no good if Morrigan ended up jumping the boy's bone and ending up pregnant, couldn't have that, not at this point.

'This one at least she cannot stand, the other boy she was more curious with.' Flemeth thought to herself privately.

Besides that, her abode was beginning to become a hotspot for the Darkspawn, they were regularly getting closer to her domain and that was causing issues. She did not know how long she could remain here with them causing chaos in the countryside, more than likely she would need to vacate the region soon. This place was becoming too much of a danger.

Although if things go down as she plans it will likely mean that she will need to set up some contingencies. Given the current state of the world and the people she will be using in it, and her main pawn, there is no telling what could occur. Things will need to be put in place soon, she couldn't allow for her own death to derail everything.

"Mother." Flemeth turned to the door.

Standing there, breathing deeply and covered in both fresh and dried blood, was her daughter. It would seem another hunt had gone underway and she had been successful in finding more Darkspawn, both good and bad depending on how you look at it.

"The darkspawn, it would seem that they are hunting down anything and everything still alive around here." Morrigan finished, leaning against the wall and taking a deep breath. "But I couldn't kill them all, there were too many."

A hand rested on her shoulder, and followed it to her mother, who looked at her with her usual expression. Despite her furrowed brow Morrigan could see the understanding behind her yellow-green eyes, and she held no irritation towards her for returning and not securing their home.

"I will deal with this, keep those two company and no peaking this time," Flemeth said, earning an irritated frown from her offspring, and as she marched out the door she called out. "That goes for the woman too!"

Morrigan let out a grown of irritation as she heard the door slam shut and leaving her in awkward silence with two unconscious Grey Wardens. Again she had to tend to the mortally wounded, but these two she had met and found nothing remotely interesting about them.

That boy from before was interesting simply because he had such unique items on him, artifacts that she had no idea upon and some in languages even her mother could not decipher. Along with his unique appearance, his facial characteristics were different from any man she had ever seen or heard of before.

He was simply unique. Even if she never spoke with him, his appearance and items made up for such a unique and intriguing person.

These two Grey Wardens were just too plain.

"Why am I always stuck with the task of healing and taking care of guests? What I wouldn't do to get out of here for once." Morrigan mumbled to herself.

But soon that mumbling was silenced when she heard a deep groan. Looking to the bed she could see that the man had awakened, leaning up from his cot with his hand over his eyes and one over his stomach. He looked around wearily and slow was his mind to determine where he was.

* * *

"What…? Where am I?" Alistair grumbled to himself.

Shaking his head to get rid of the weariness in his body he grimaced when his shoulder and arm hurt, looking down he saw thick bandages over them. His eyes lingered for a moment and quickly his mind recalled what happened just before he passed out.

He had been shot with several arrows, at the top of the tower in Ostagar, he was supposed to be dead.

"What the hell? How am I…?"

"Alive?"

Alistair whirled at the voice and to his surprise he saw the wild woman, Morrigan, standing a few feet from his bed with her arms crossed. He looked around for a moment, his eyes falling onto the sleeping form of Elissa, and quickly he realized where he was. He had been brought to the Apostate's little cottage in the Kocari Wilds

"To answer that question you were saved from death, brought here where I and my mother treated you of your wounds." Morrigan replied, sounding slightly smug and superior now, as if it was a great privilege that they did it for them.

"You saved us?" Alistair asked, glancing at her for a moment, wondering exactly how she went about the task. "How did you save us?"

"Ask my mother, she was the one who brought you here," Morrigan replied.

"Right…" Alistair replied

The room was filled with an awkward silence, neither party wanted to speak to the other for obvious reasons. That being that the Grey Warden did not like this woman, and the Apostate being the same reason, the only difference is that only one wanted to speak but found it hard to do so.

Alistair sighed as he slowly lifted himself out of bed and to his feet, stretching his legs and shaking off any remaining fatigue. His wounds were still fresh, but being a Grey Warden had its benefits, heightened metabolism allowed for quicker healing and recovery. But still even his wounds felt tender under those bandages.

"So, how long was I out?" Alistair inquired.

"Two days, you recovered quite quickly, although you were not hit anywhere vital. She on the other hand took a few to the chest, lucky to be alive if you ask me." Morrigan replied, looking to the sleeping Elissa who looked so peaceful and calm one would think she was anything but alive.

Alistair followed the gaze and looked down at her as well, she looked a little paler than usual and also clammy, from the sweat that was on her brow. She likely had a fever and would probably need to rest a while before they could continue on their way. Having only just undertaken the Joining she was probably still recovering from the initial effects, meaning she would probably need time to adjust to the changes.

Also if she had not eaten anything her recovery would likely be slow, having not adjusted to the changes in her metabolism. But still she looked to be alright, if the fever broke she should be alright within a few hours. Or when the taint finally settled within her and she gained its much needed benefits.

But for now his thoughts drifted back to what happened at the battle.

"Do you know what happened at Ostagar?" Alistair inquired.

Before Morrigan could answer the door opened, and the Grey Warden could see that the mother had returned. It brought so much joy to his heart to see the old crone walk through that door and compare his existence to that of a common house rat. With the way she was looking at him it only reinforced the idea that he was nothing in her eyes.

"Awake I see, I am surprised that you could be, with so much lost blood I would have thought your already tiny brain would have simply been starved." Flemeth said, laughing to herself at the quip she sent towards the Grey Warden.

"Your bed side manner is to die for, luckily your healing skills do not match up to it otherwise I would likely have expired," Alistair responded back, feeling a small sense of victory as he smirked slightly.

"Oh, I see that you are back to being your quick-witted self again, that is good. Because you can help me and my daughter deal with all these rampant Darkspawn now," Flemeth said, sounding thrilled by the prospect and amused as he seemed to flinch at the statement. "After all, since Ostagar fell you are going to have your work cut out for you."

Alistair registered what she said and all sense of concern was replaced with grim realization, especially with how she phrased it.

"Ostagar! What happened there?" The Grey Warden hastily demanded.

"You are lucky." Flemeth replied, smiling slightly. "But not as lucky as those poor fools. The good news is that not all the Grey Wardens are gone, they were saved by chance."

"Saved?" Alistair asked. "Loghain, did he charge…?"

"Loghain was gone, left the field before you even lit that damn beacon," Flemeth replied. "You are in a dangerous situation now, much more dangerous than you may realize, just like I told you when you arrived here the first time."

* * *

Elissa groaned, lifting herself up slowly she tried to fight through the pain but was unable to do so. Barely able to rise up any further she propped herself up with her elbows. She didn't feel great, in fact she felt completely horrible.

Her muscles ached and her mind felt cloudy, she had no idea where she was other than she was on something soft. But that did little to alleviate the pain she was experiencing, along with the stiffness that made movement all the more problematic. Not to mentions she was starving.

'Maker's Breath, I am really having a bad morning,' Elissa thought, not knowing if she should simply lay back down and wish the pain away or try to fight on through it.

"Come on now, you are nearly awake, don't quit now." Morrigan said, looking down at the weary Grey Warden.

"What…? What happened?" Elissa asked, her throat felt dry and parched, and speaking right now hurt a bit.

"You were injured; my mother rescued you before you could be killed," Morrigan said, helping her to rise and presenting a cup of water.

Elissa saw the clear cool water within the saucer and with as much speed as her body allowed she took it, slowly Morrigan guided it to her mouth and steadily let her drink. Even when it was drained Elissa felt like she needed more, but as long as her throat no longer hurt she was happy.

"Injured?" Elissa asked, looking down to see that she was nearly bare of her clothing, only the undergarments remaining on her.

She would have felt very self-conscious about this had she not felt so weak and sore. The former noble was trying her hardest to recall what happened that led her to this current situation, but it was all hazy. She remembered the battle and the tower, but nothing more than fighting through it with Alistair and a few of the king's men.

"Wait… the battle!" Elissa said aloud, as the cry tore through her throat so did the pain.

A hand came to her neck and she tried to fight down the small jolt of pain that passed through it, swallowing what saliva she could to try and moisten her trachea. But still she tried to stand, only to fall to the ground in her haste to move.

"Calm down, you aren't going to get anywhere by jumping up out of bed and falling to the floor." Morrigan admonished, smiling slightly as she help the woman up and to sit her on the bed.

"What happened at the battle? The King? The Army? Are they alright?" Morrigan did not answer at first but she did not have to.

"They are alright." Alistair replied, stepping through the door.

Morrigan gave him a sour look; it had not been pleasant living with the idiot for the last two days while they waited for this woman to wake up. She quickly excused herself, having this man in her presence was not something she liked.

"I will be outside." Morrigan said, brushing past the Grey Warden.

"But it is too early to howl to the moon." Alistair said, smirking slightly as he saw the Apostate bristle from the comment.

As she stepped out and slammed the door shut Alistair turned back to his fellow Grey Warden, his smirk still in place. It would seem that he had been enjoying himself while awake, likely teasing the woman. But she could not share in his enthusiasm; the situation they were in couldn't be good.

"Good to see you are awake; we have a bit we need to talk about." Alistair said, his tone becoming serious despite the lopsided grin on his face. "To let you know, the King is alright, he survived the battle along with some of the Grey Wardens and his own contingent of soldiers."

Elissa could not help but sag as her concerns were laid to rest, if the King was safe and the Grey Wardens were also alright. Maybe the battle had not been as bad as she thought it to be, while it may have looked bad at the distance maybe Loghain had been able to route the enemy.

"So everything is alright then, we beat back the Darkspawn." Elissa said.

Now they could focus on other things, such as her seeing about getting back at the bastards that murdered her family. The King said he would help and she was more than eager to accept his support…

"No, the Darkspawn are still at large, they were forced to retreat from the battle." Alistair replied, and ignoring her surprise he continued. "From what I have been told Loghain fled the battle when we lit the brazier at the top of the tower."

"He fled?" Elissa asked, shock clearly in her question.

That the man who was considered a legend would simply flee from the battle. Why would he do that? Was it the beacon? Did it not get lit in time and he was forced to retreat? Were the Darkspawn that came up from below the tower able to flank them and attack his forces?

"Yes, but it wasn't a quick and hasty retreat, he ordered his men around and left everyone else down there to die." Alistair replied. "Loghain betrayed the King and nearly had us all killed because of it. It was only because of sheer luck that anyone survived, and even then it was only a scarce few compared to the forces marshaled there."

Elissa could not believe it. The entire battle to protect the realm had been in vain, they had fought to protect Ferelden from the Darkspawn and sacrificed thousands of soldiers to stop them and it was all for nothing. This could doom their Kingdom, and the surrounding ones as well, if the Darkspawn advanced without end they could consume everything in their path easily.

"But… there are survivors." Elissa said.

Alistair did say that the King and a number of Grey Wardens had survived, maybe they could turn this around and recover. If they raised another army and with more reinforcements, from Orlais, the Dalish and Dwarves, they could support them this time.

"Indeed." Flemeth said, stepping through the doorway and walking towards the Grey Wardens. "They were saved by the boy you brought with you; he broke the Darkspawn's advance and allowed your forces to retreat. He saved nearly two thousand lives, an incredible feat for one young boy."

Elissa did not understand at first who she was referring to, what boy was she talking about? But a moment later she remembered, her first visit here and that young man they had carried back to Ostagar. That young orange haired boy, the strange cloths and physical appearance that baffled her on his origins. He had somehow saved their forces?

"I still do not understand how the boy could have done that?" Alistair replied, sounding disbelieving that one man could have stopped the Darkspawn assault long enough to organize a retreat.

"I keep telling you that he is not a normal boy, he possessed power that allowed him to glide upon air and strike down ogres with strength enough to match the beasts." Flemeth replied, sounding annoyed, as if she had woven this tale dozens of times already.

"Yes, and you also said that a great eagle swooped down and carried us off to safety in its talons." Alistair replied.

"Are you calling me a liar? After I saved you and kept you alive?" Flemeth asked, feigning what could only be considered hurt.

"What? No, of course not." Alistair replied, taken off guard for a moment by the cheap tactic even he knew it to be.

"Well don't do it again. Because you are going to need what I have to tell you." Flemeth said, ignoring the grumbling Warden and his comment about old hags and their dirty tricks. "With Loghain turning against you and the Blight running unchecked Ferelden has been left in great peril."

Elissa looked between them, it couldn't be that bad, Loghain may have fled the field but there was no way he was against them. The man may have fled the field because he saw the battle as unwinnable, actually betrayal was not confirmed.

"But, with the King alive and the Grey Wardens still whole. Can we not simply continue our mission? Loghain may return if he knows the King is alive." Elissa asked.

"Actually I know a good deal about Loghain, and his disapproval of the King is one of them, leaving him to die with you all there was something he planned," Flemeth replied. "Trust me that man chose this battle because he knew it would end in the deaths of everyone here, a perfect time to seize the throne."

Elissa could not believe this, Loghain a traitor and because he wanted the throne?

"Why?" Elissa asked, unable to form a more direct and deeper question.

"Many reasons, the largest being that he underestimates his enemy and doesn't know the importance of his allies," Flemeth replied. "The man is a fool; he doesn't have all the details and doesn't know the dangers of the Blight or how to fight it, that is his problem."

"But…" Elissa couldn't speak. "The man would still try to fight against it wouldn't he? Gather what warriors he could."

"No, the battle of Ostagar was the largest force we could muster against the Darkspawn. We had all our allies gathered there, but there were more that did not come. But if Loghain tried to take the throne then the land could be fractured beyond repair." Alistair replied. "The civil unrest and even the rumors of the Kings death would cause a stir; it would be disastrous there would be no way they could marshal a force to fight them back."

"But the Dwarves, Dalish, what about the Grey Wardens in Orlais?" Elissa asked.

"I don't even know if he would care for them, he has always been someone that thinks the Kingdom can handle its own problems, and do not get me started on his issues with Orlais." Alistair replied, shaking his head. "What I am more worried about is the King and our surviving men, if he thinks they are alive he may send out assassins to deal with them."

"He wouldn't go after the rest of the Grey Wardens; he wouldn't attempt to murder the king?" Elissa asked, fear at the prospect of the young king being murdered. "Not when the Kingdom needs them most!"

"I don't know, we have no idea what his plans are and what they entail. But the fact he did this during the Blight is madness." Alistair replied.

"That is true, if he thinks to outmaneuver the leader behind this Darkspawn army he has another thing coming." Flemeth said, crossing her arms and giving a dismissive huff. "He thinks this leader is human and guided with logic, he is a fool to think that this Old One can be beaten through wits and strategies."

"The Archdemon, you are right, this is bad." Alistair said, recalling that fighting against the Archdemon was not an easy task, especially without Grey Wardens.

It required armies from multiple nations and groups to support the Wardens during a Blight, and if they were all killed there was technically no one that could do it. Loghain likely did not know this, but the need of the Wardens was much more important than anyone realized, they could ever realize.

They were the only force capable of slaying an Archdemon permanently without the risk of it resurrecting itself later. But even then the man must know that he needed support and a massive army to fight against a Blight, Darkspawn and the Archdemon with only support from the capitals armies? An army that had been severely depleted at the battle of Ostagar? The man was either insane or had something planned.

But it was likely that the former was more likely. For nothing could be planned against a force as large as that.

"So, what can we do?" Elissa asked.

"You can start with going after the Grey Wardens; they have already left for Lothering, and will get there in about three days. You can likely get there in the same time if you leave soon." Flemeth said.

Alistair nodded, he didn't have time to worry about the different things right now, and he could leave that up to Duncan and the King. If he finds them he can easily tell them of the situation and also give them the treaties, they will need those.

"Alright, we will set out as soon as you can walk. So start practicing." Alistair said.

Elissa groaned before she pushed herself off her bed, taking a few tentative steps forward as she tried to regain the strength in her legs. It was tricky at first but it was working, she just hoped that the feeling of pins and needles would pass soon.

"Before you leave I will give you some support, after all you will need it. Especially in these trying times." Flemeth said, smiling as she gave off a quick laugh.

* * *

Ichigo trudged along with the party; he couldn't believe he was actually travelling with them. The Grey Warden, Duncan, had given him permission to travel with them until he could sort out what he wanted to do. Ichigo would have brushed it off and simply stormed off, but he couldn't.

That would be stupid and since he had no idea about the lay of the land he would more than likely get himself killed. His only choice was to go with the contingent and when they got to this Lothering place he could plan out what to do then. But even with these thoughts his own mind moved onto things that he wished they wouldn't.

He looked down at the small golden coin in his hand, the same one given to him by his closest and only remaining friend before his exile to this place.

He closed his eyes and felt shame rise up from his heart and choke him, he gasped as he felt his sorrow reach its peak. Ichigo had done much in his time with the power he had received, be it his Shinigami, his Hollow or even the recent addition as the Fullbring.

Yet it was the latter of the three that made him realize he was still weak, still unable to protect those precious to him. He knew that he was being targeted and not by whom, not until it was too late. Ichigo had almost wished to remain blissfully ignorant, maybe then he would have been alright.

'Maybe Chad wouldn't have died.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Manifested Into the Fade**

 _One Week after the Battle of Ostagar_

Ichigo strolled with the main army, their lines and formations having been broken down into nothing more than a haphazard cluster of armored soldiers and followers. They had been travelling for the last week to Lothering, or whatever it was called, apparently it was the only major settlement in the immediate region that was safe for them.

He could understand that, the Darkspawn had been nipping at their heels for the last week; small raiding parties attacked regularly and forced what few soldiers that remained to fight back. Even after a week of near nonstop walking they had not even escaped their enemy. Always just a few leagues behind them, and quickly gaining ground with each passing day.

'Been here for a week now, and all that I have done is fight and follow these people,' Ichigo thought, finding himself being driven mad by the lack of progress.

He had been trapped in this forsaken world for three weeks now, and likely it would turn into a month before they finally reach Lothering. All that time here and nothing had been done on getting home, trapped here with these people and running from the Blight. He knew he had no other choice, being an alien to this world he had no choice but to follow their lead, but it aggravated him none the less.

Stuck walking for a week left one a lot of free time, and right now Ichigo had wanted to not think on anything. He had to deal with the people here, who luckily had been giving him a decent amount of space, and he was grateful for that. But in turn he knew that he had to be on guard, he had no idea about these people. It wouldn't be the first time that he had mistaken the motives of others.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Earlier, Karakura Town_

 _Ichigo strolled down the street; an honest to god smile on his face, his usual scowl had diminished as he moved with some purpose in his steps. For once he actually felt that nothing was missing with himself now, that he no longer had any concerns for himself being a burden and looked down upon._

 _He was back._

 _Taking in a deep breath he let out a sigh of contentment, it felt great to have this power, so familiar but different at the same time. Now that he was back he could finally come back into the world he had been forced from, he could have his friends back, his life._

" _Ichigo!"_

 _The newly awakened Fullbringer stopped in his tracks and turned towards the exclamation, to his shock he found Chad running towards him. Ichigo would have thought that he had come to see if he was alright, when he finally awakened his Fullbring her did make a noticeable impression. But the look on his friends face made him concerned._

" _Chad, what's wrong?"_

" _Ichigo, you can't go home, it's Tsukishima," Chad said, anxiety and worry lacing his words. "He's waiting for you there."_

" _What?" Ichigo breathed out._

 _That monster was at his home? His sisters were there and with no one to protect them. He turned to try and run to get there, but before he could even take a step a firm hand fell onto his shoulder. Looking over to the hand and its owner he would have voiced his annoyance for him holding him back from getting to his family._

" _Let go, I need to make sure he doesn't hurt them!" Ichigo yelled, shaking off the hand._

" _He already has," Chad said. "His powers, he's used them on everyone, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Yuzu, and Karin, even me."_

 _Ichigo looked on surprised, what did he mean he used his powers on them?_

" _His powers, are called the Book of the End, they allow him to alter people's memories and inserts himself into your past, he did it to me, after he stabbed me," Chad said, shaking his head. "With it he can make himself take the place of others, make himself whoever he wants to be and no one is any the wiser."_

" _But… wait, what did he do to my family?" Ichigo demanded._

" _He's imprinted his power onto them, now they think he is someone they are close to," Chad said. "Everyone has been affected, he plans to use them against you. Everyone."_

" _No, we need to get help, Xcution, they can help." Ichigo said._

" _Ichigo…" Chad said. "They cannot be trusted, not now."_

 _Ichigo was surprised by the words leaving Chad's mouth, he was turning his back on them, and they were the only people he could trust now. No one else out there could help him._

" _But why? They are the only ones that can help us," Ichigo said._

" _Ichigo… Xcution and Ginjo cannot be trusted, they are not our allies. They never were."_

* * *

Ichigo leaned against the tree, his eyes roaming over the camp as it continued being prepped for the army to sleep. Tents were being set up and a quick perimeter was being erected, the Darkspawn were still close and no one was taking any chances.

He looked up into the sky, finding the star filled night above was similar to the one before he came here. He had been thinking of the moment when Chad came to him and told him of the motives behind Xcution and their purpose.

Shockingly it would seem that Chad had been manipulated by Xcution many weeks before, Tsukishima having used his Book of the End on him to make him think he met Xcution by chance and had started off as associates. In truth they had manipulate Chad to get close to him, using Ichigo's friend as a means to get to him.

It enraged him the more he thought about it, the more he learned of the subtle manipulations that Xcution had gone through in order to achieve their ends. But in truth he was also angry at others, the Gotei and Urahara, for now he knew that they were also guilty of Chad's death.

A cough drew him from his musing, making him lurch forward slightly and let out a few scratchy exhales. He spat out a wad of phlegm from his throat, before he rubbed his head, he felt a little cold.

'Great, I must be sick,' Ichigo thought, getting up and walking back into the camp.

He had been feeling sore for the last two days now, muscle cramps and his joints hurting, it was really starting to become a drag. Whatever this was it was messing with him pretty good, luckily it was more of an annoyance than an actual debilitating illness. But he would need to be careful, with the culture and these people's methods in terms of hygiene he couldn't risk this getting any worse.

'Should speak with healer, maybe they can help,' Ichigo mused.

He knew a few concoctions and specific vitamins and medicines that should be able to help him with this cold or whatever, the muscle cramps and joint pain would be a little trickier. But having grown up in a clinic had its benefit; he knew how to treat himself whenever he or his sisters got sick. Now all he had to do was find the healer and they could do what he needed them to.

In fact one had been just doing that.

* * *

 _Six Days Ago_

 _Ichigo groaned, he could believe his luck, he was working with these people and he had no way out of it. Trapped in this hellhole with no other choice but to work with the people that obviously wanted to use him. He couldn't believe it, truly he couldn't._

" _Need to figure something out, get somewhere that I can get my bearings," Ichigo thought, glancing over his shoulder to see that guard again._

 _He was being tailed, Duncan obviously wanted to keep an eye on him, and that was annoying the hell out of him. He needed to get away from the bastard, he wanted some damn privacy. As he passed through a gaggle of woman in robes he quickly ducked into the nearby tent. He moved through it quickly and out the other side, before stepping into the next tent._

 _Once inside he closed the flap and peaked through a small gap, he noticed the guard on the street, past the one he just crossed, looking around frantically for his charge. Ichigo smirked, he in no way felt sorry for the guy, if he got his ass chewed off for this he deserved it._

 _A groan caught the Fullbringers attention, as he turned be came to the sight of a man on a stretcher, wrapped in some bandages that seemed to be old and soaked with blood. More than that the man seemed to be quite pale and from what he could see there was some cauterizing wounds on his body._

" _What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo murmured to himself, looking down at the man._

" _You there, get out, the last thing we need is more people getting sick,"_

 _Ichigo turned to find an elderly woman with pale grey hair tied into a bun, she was trying to shoo him away. He had dealt with a lot of healers in his time, some of them were pretty scary in fact, even the older woman that he knew he should be afraid of that were more in the line of work in causing harm than healing. But this woman was neither of those cases, she was neither intimidating nor as venerable as those people._

" _What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked, annoyed with the sight before him._

" _Excuse me?" She said, seemingly shocked and appalled by his comment._

" _This is a treatment center right? Why the hell are these bandages dirty, why are his wounds exposed and seared shut?" Ichigo demanded._

" _Obviously we are low on supplies, we cannot change the bandages, and also how else are we to stop the bleeding and prevent infection?" The older woman said, and to Ichigo's irritation she sounded like she was scolding him for being stupid._

' _These guys are so fucking backwards,' Ichigo growled internally, that was obvious because they were a backwards people right now._

 _Likely they used magic to an effect, but from what he was seeing it was far from enough, no measures to keep a location sterile or even prevent dampness so bacteria and diseases cannot spread. More than that they are not treating the wounds right, while the cauterization keeps you from bleeding out it does nothing for infections. In fact it makes you more susceptible, especially without the right treatment._

" _Idiot! Cauterizing the wounds damage the healthy tissue and can cause infection because you seal the wound but the damaged skin around it can get infected and therefore still contaminate the injury," Ichigo replied, scolding her for this, he knew enough that cauterizing was only a last ditch option at best._

" _I have been a healer for many years, and I do not think for a moment you can…"_

" _Shut up! What kind of anti-bacterial medicine you got?" Ichigo said, he would need to get these idiot in line before more people died._

" _Bacterial? What are you talking about?" She said, and Ichigo smacked his palm against his forehead, of course, they were in the dark ages._

" _God dammit, I have to do this the old fashion way," Ichigo growled, brushing past her and moving for the nearest table._

 _He found a few things on it, but not enough, nothing of use really, mostly hot iron pokers for torture and healing, one in the same this day and age._

" _Okay, need to make an antibacterial," Ichigo mused._

" _What do you think you are doing?" She said._

" _Trying to make sure no one else dies from your butchery," Ichigo replied, he needed something that would work and should be around. "Honey, do you have any honey around?"_

" _Honey? Why would…?"_

" _It is an antibacterial and will help keep the wounds from getting infected, for the love of god, please get me some," Ichigo said, trying to be sincere but pressing with the urgency._

 _For a moment she stared at him before she motioned for an attendant nearby, who scurried off to go about finding the sweet nectar. Ichigo wracked him brain with all the knowledge he could, right now he needed to boost these peoples immunity and also find perfect ways to treat their wounds and sterilize the air._

 _A moist heat would do the trick, it would kill any microbes and maybe adding in some special oils would work. Eucalyptus would work, but there were some others that were just as good if he could get his hands on them._

 _For a moment he stopped when he realized what he was doing, he just barged into here and was now working to see about helping these people, two minutes flat and he wanted to save their lives. Three minutes ago he couldn't stand these people, it was almost funny how quickly it had changed._

' _Guess I needed to blow off some steam somehow,' Ichigo thought._

" _What are you doing?" The elderly woman asked._

" _I may have a way to help you treat everyone here, just need a few things," Ichigo replied. "If you help, I may be able to get these people back on their feet in a couple days."_

" _I highly doubt…" She started, but Ichigo silenced her._

" _Trust me dammit, the last thing I want to do is walk past these people when I can actually do something," Ichigo replied. "Give me your time and I promise you I can change your world."_

* * *

It hadn't been easy, but eventually he and Wynne had gotten off to a good start. Kind of funny that the wizened old woman wanted to be trained in his techniques, not that he could blame her. His methods were good, as it easily trumped the archaic methods these people used, by centuries, maybe even a millennium or two.

Now he had to find her and see if the time he had been away she had been able to accumulate a few things, hopefully specific herbs and chemicals he could use. Mostly for testing and that, no need to start experimenting like a madman, he was not Mayuri or Urahara.

Finding Wynne had been easy enough; just locate the place with the most moaning and wounded warriors had been the best way to go. Walking inside he found the elderly woman, treating a man that seemed to be suffering from some kind of major infection. He had seen it before in many people, hit you real quick and hard, often taking you down in a few hours.

That was a highly virulent disease, one of the worse he had seen or heard of, to kill someone within a few hours of contracting the disease is bad. Leave little time to put in place preventative measures and also find a means to create a preventative.

"He's too far gone," Ichigo overheard, looking to the Grey Warden who stood nearby. "Give him to us, we will help him."

"I am tired of sending off my patients to your men and not knowing if they come back or not, fifteen men have disappeared and only seven have come back, what are you doing with them?" Wynn said, looking less than pleased with the fact the Warden did not give her a direct response.

"If they survive the joining we give them a chance, if they die, we give them release," The Warden said, motioning to the door and two more Grey Wardens walked through.

They picked up the cot that the man was resting upon and carried him out, not a word was said by the Wardens as Wynn continued telling them off. He had found the woman's blunt and often upfront nature to be quite endearing and he liked her almost immediately.

"Ser Kurosaki," Wynne said.

"Just call me Ichigo dammit, I tell you people that enough as it is," The Fullbringer replied, running a hand through his hair.

He looked to a table and saw a parchment along with different herbs and remedies placed there, as well as certain fruits and crude beakers. It would seem that the woman was experimenting on a few things, and those things being what he had mentioned to her.

"Doing a little work on what I told you?" Ichigo inquired.

"Yes, while my magic is strong and reliable your methods obviously boast a level of natural remedies, something that are few and far between," Wynn said.

"I can understand why you are doing it though, not knowing the exact chemical responses in the body and also determining the exact effect of your methods is not a good way to go about it," Ichigo replied, remembering when he explained this to Wynn a few days ago.

Mainly explaining that specific minerals and chemicals can be used to boost the body's immune responses and also counter specific infections and diseases. This helps the body recover without adding to the trauma, instead of cutting the infection out, you flush it out. That way when the patient recovers they're all the stronger because of it instead of still recovering from grisly wounds or the harsh medical treatments.

"Yes, I have been trying to find any herbs and reagents; while I am not a master alchemist I think that what herbs I can gather I can determine their exact makeup in determining what chemicals and components are within, and with extraction I can easily help my patients," Wynne said, sounding very eager to begin.

"Just be careful, the process back home is refined, doing this here requires trial and error, and with the patients as they are it is best not to get ahead of ourselves," Ichigo said. "Take it slow and monitor their responses to the treatment and try not to mix up any medications."

"Whoever taught you these methods must have been a great healer." Wynne said, almost as an afterthought as she turned to her book and began looking over her notes

Ichigo looked at her for a moment and the table where she had been working on some of his things. He even noticed some bread there contained in a class container, a candle beneath it, likely she was trying to follow through with his suggestion. How to make Penicillin, homemade version, he remembered that, when he had actually started learning about it.

* * *

 _Thirteen Months Ago_

" _My son!" Isshin yelled out._

 _Ichigo looked at him weirdly, sure him yelling at the top of his lungs while lunging through the door is practically social norm in this house, but there was something off. For one he did not attack him, and second he was wearing his clinic coat and he had another folded over his arm. Ichigo had a bad feeling._

" _What do you want you idiot?" Ichigo barked, looking at the man who continued to grin like an idiot._

 _"Why, I am going to make you a doctor!" Isshin said, throwing the coat at Ichigo. "I plan for you to teach under someone that will make you a worthy successor of this Clinic!"_

" _Why is Ryūken going to teach me how to use a bandage? More than you ever seemed to teach me," Ichigo replied with a drawl, only to raise both hands to block a kick from his dad._

" _Shameful! I taught you so much! How to make penicillin, and also how to use nature to help you treat your battle wounds and even clean your cuts! I made you a rugged outdoorsman!"_

" _You tried to make me eat a dandelion!" Ichigo yelled, pushing his father off of him._

" _Yes, but it would have been good for you," Isshin replied, flying back and doing a flip in the air and landing on his feet, striking a pose similar to a Y-stand._

" _I was eight, you said it would make me big and strong, not a single word mentioned anything about it being used for medical purposes," Ichigo retorted._

" _Oh, just help already you delinquent, I need help and Yuzu is busy so I need your help!" Isshin yelled at Ichigo, strolling out of the young teen's room and down the stairs._

 _Ichigo let out a groan and followed after his father, entering the clinic where he found it devoid of life aside for the two of them. But oddly enough there was actually a few things around that Ichigo took notice of, mainly specific chemicals lined on the table. With it was some flower and different herbs, in fact he even noticed a few vegetables he noted as well._

" _What the hell is all this?" Ichigo asked, looking at the ensemble of different things._

" _Well, I guess I did mess up with teaching you how to be a rugged outdoorsman, didn't give you enough training," Isshin said, oddly enough he seemed to be acting more normal and serious compared to before. "So I am going to teach you how to make your own medicines."_

 _Ichigo looked at his father, finding is strange for the sudden interest in teaching him this, and didn't he need him for an emergency?_

" _What is this about?"_

" _Just thought you could use some brushing up," Isshin replied, non-committedly. "And with things between you and me coming to light, maybe clearing the air would be good."_

 _Ichigo was a little surprised with this; did the old man finally decide to come clean about everything he knew about him being a Shinigami? But what was it that finally brought this about._

" _Come on, let's get started, I will teach you how to make medicine and how to distil certain extracts from plants," Isshin said, beckoning Ichigo over to the table. "Let's start with something simple, how to draw out magnesium and identify it in rocks and plants."_

 _It had gone on from that for the next few months, them working together to make new medicine stock for the clinic. He had learned a lot, more than he had when he had first worked in the clinic when he was younger, and retained that knowledge. For the next seven months he worked in the clinic, being taught everything about medicine and how to make it from scratch._

 _His dad may have been an idiot at times but he knew a lot about chemical components and how to find them in nature. Likely due to the fact he was from the Shiba Clan, yeah, he had actually told him that Kukaku and Ganju were his cousins. He always had a feeling, mainly through Kaien and his odd resemblance to the former lieutenant. Well that and Kukaku and Ganju were as crazy as his father. Must be a Shiba thing._

 _But anyway, it was because of their chemical process of making fireworks that allowed Isshin to work so well with making medicine, he had the alchemical process down. Ichigo knew how to identify specific plants and minerals in the ground that held specific properties he could distil medicines or components from._

 _It had been nice for a while, being able to focus on something else other than his normal life, he had almost forgotten about the hollow feeling in his chest when he thought about his life. In a way, he was thankful that he dad did that, took him away from dwelling solely on his loss._

* * *

As Ichigo thought about those distant memories, he scowled and gave a silent curse.

"Yeah, the guy was a good doctor," Ichigo replied, his scowl still in place, before he whispered the next few words. "But he was a lousy father, on many accounts."

The man had taught him enough, but the reasons were more to cover up his pain than treat it. He had done so much, but also so little, he was not a good father for allowing what had befallen his family and scheming like he did in the shadows when they needed his help.

He failed enough times, but this time he couldn't forgive him for not being there when it actually mattered.

But at least he had learned what he needed, that would come in handy when dealing with the current situation he was in now. But he was coming across a few difficulties.

Ichigo had attempted to create several antibacterial and viral preventatives for the healer; obviously these people relied mostly on using magic to bring out the potent stuff. Using only plants and herbs that have their special qualities drawn out by magic and then distilled in a liquid potion. It was useful, don't get him wrong but then the potion only served a single purpose and targets a single symptom and doesn't treat the exact issue that causes the symptoms.

He had been wracking his brain trying to figure out the major chemical components of most of the medicines back at the clinic. He had worked in it all his life and knew most of the stuff like the back of his hand, but the issue came from the fact that he needed a lot of different things to make the medicine. For one he needed a chemistry set to begin working on identifying specific flora species that have different components and how to break them down.

At the moment he couldn't make anything concrete, but maybe something that target specific ailments. Mainly something to help with the infections, honey was good for the wounds as it was a natural antibacterial and had thousands of years of use to back it up as being useful. That would help keep the infections people got down, but those already infected needed to have immunity boosts. That involved Probiotics; something that he definitely did not have, so he was left with some plants he knew that could help.

Sadly there were different species here that he had no idea about. So he was back to square one waiting for a means to finding the chemicals that could help him identify the compounds of specific plants.

"I do what I can, but I got no idea about the local plants here, I don't have a goddamn clue what I am doing right now," Ichigo said, taking a seat and giving a groan of pain, he was really in need of some medicine himself. "If I had some Echinacea on me or knew where to get some I could help with these infections."

Echinacea was a very potent anti-viral remedy, natural and extracts from it have shown that it can kill viruses and that was something they needed right now. If whatever was effecting these people was present it could help slow the progress of the virus and maybe even break it if they were quick.

"If you have more time maybe I can get you in contact with the circle, if you can spread some of this knowledge maybe we could expand our influence, you could potentially create a new field of medicine." Wynne said, smiling encouragingly and also excitingly, she had been hesitant at first but with the small wonders Ichigo had brought along she had quickly changed her tune.

"I'll do what I can, for now, getting some tuna would be good," Ichigo replied.

Magnesium, that is what he needed for this, fish was likely the only thing he could get it from. That or pumpkin seeds or squash, hopefully they had that or some raw spinach. He snorted, he couldn't believe that he had finally found the need to actually use all this medicine crap, most of the time it was covering up scrapes and bruises.

Now he was trying to play doctor and save lives, never thought he would be thrust into this position so quickly.

"Tuna?" Wynn asked.

"Got some joint and muscle pain, all fish have Magnesium in them and that helps with the pain, although if you have any pumpkin or squash around that would be nice." Ichigo replied offhandedly, right now he was getting a little bit irritated with this, he really needed to see about getting rid of this pain so he could start fighting again.

The help with the medicine was giving him some time to think of other things, but it was going nowhere because they didn't exactly have the supplies and knowledge he needed to work. So that left him with bouncing off ideas with Wynn and then spending the next few hours of daylight sitting around or marching.

"You have pain in your muscles and bones?" Wynn asked, had Ichigo been paying attention he may have noticed that her tone and posture had changed

"Yeah, been a real pain in the ass for the last two days, and it is just getting worse, probably the food they're giving me," Ichigo replied.

Before he could say or do anything else he found Wynn in front of him and kneeling, she had a hand on his chest and forehead. Was she actually trying to see if he had symptoms of an infection? He knew he was sick, likely had some bacterial infection that he caught when he didn't treat some of his wounds.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Wynn asked, looking at him seriously, her lips a hard pressed line and her brow furrowed deeply.

Was she actually trying to diagnose him? That was the thought that passed through Ichigo's mind as he looked at the woman. She was going through the techniques he taught her about determining the ailments a patient was suffering. But she was doing more than that, she was also looking him over and also checking old wounds.

"About five days now, the pain appeared two days ago but I have been feeling a little under the weather," Ichigo replied, well since they were both on the case maybe they can see about nipping this in the bud before it got worse.

He really did not want to risk a possible infection or disease while he was stuck in this place, likely he would die because he didn't have the means to treat himself properly or keep himself in a clean and hygienic environment.

"Lift up your sleeve," Wynne said, looking at his hand, grasping it and looking at the pale appendage.

Ichigo raised a brow before he complies and rolls up his sleeve, even before he brings it past his wrist he sees a problem. While his skin was pale he noticed several black bruises and lines along the limb, all around the nicely healing and treated wound he got courtesy of that massive ogre.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said.

That was not possible; he had treated himself as soon as he had been given an opportunity. Besides he had seen these markings before, on the people that come in here from their fights with the Darkspawn. How the hell did he contract it? He had no previous contact with it, yet somehow he got it.

"This is bad, you must have contracted it from Ostagar, but the fact you are actually only showing symptoms now, it is a miracle," Wynne said, actually shocked by the sight of the markings and that Ichigo had gone a full week without showing any major ailments.

"How long does it usually take for this thing to spread?" Ichigo asked.

"A few hours at most," Wynne said, before she moved aside. "I think this presents us with an opportunity."

"What the hell do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"If you possess some immunity we could desperately use it, maybe even create something that can actually resist the Blight and prevent infection." Wynne said, she appeared to be deep in thought.

Ichigo understood where she was coming from immediately however, the fact he was resisting something that could kill a normal human being within a few hours and he was still walking was a miracle. So more than likely he had the immunity they needed, he didn't like it, mainly because that means that he had something they needed and wanted.

Experimentation did not sound too pleasant to him, not one bit.

"Yeah, listen I will give you some of my blood if you want and you can go from there, but I am not going to be letting you conduct an autopsy on me," Ichigo said.

"I think that will do," Wynne replied with a smile.

Ichigo strolled through the camp, he planned to get back to his tent and get some rest. He and Wynne had looked into how he was immune to the Taint, although he had no idea himself he surmised that maybe his Fullbring may be the cause. Or possibly his heritage may actually giving him some form of immunity.

Either way it gave him and her something to work on for most of the night, now he planned on getting some sleep before they move out tomorrow morning. Right now he wanted to get back into his cot and go to sleep, his muscles ached and his head was killing him. Sleep and getting away from anyone was all he wanted.

"Ichigo,"

A vulgar curse escaped his lips, just under his breath, and he turned to regard the one person he really did not want to talk with. Duncan was standing just behind him, arms cross and from the looks of it he had been waiting for him.

"What?" Ichigo demanded, he really did not want to deal with this guy.

Instead of answering he stepped forward and looked at the Fullbringer's arm, reaching for it, but Ichigo pulled away from him. His scowl deepened and he actually bared his teeth at the Grey Warden, who only raised his arms in a placating manner.

"I wish only to see your injury," Duncan said.

"Really? Why?" Ichigo asked, he knew that this had to be about the Taint. "Interested in seeing what I have up my sleeve?"

Ichigo knew that this guy wanted him on his side, the guy had made multiple attempts to get on his good side and often went out of his way to be generous. Extra rations, single accommodation and a guard that tries his best to remain incognito. Also likely why he had not been called on to fight, they were pampering him up and trying to make him feel comfortable and not approach to force him.

He had seen tactics like it before.

"I wish to know if it is true, are you infected with the Taint," Duncan said.

"Yeah, and you also likely know that I am immune," Ichigo replied.

"Not immune, resistant, to a great degree for someone who has never undertaken the joining," Duncan replied. "A full week and you have only begun showing symptoms, and they appear to be quite minor in comparison to those who are infected."

Ichigo could have guessed, likely the people were wracked with enough pain that they don't really notice they feel the subtleness of the aches in their muscles and joints. Likely it hits almost instantly and brings you down, makes it impossible to move or fight.

"But you must be warned, this disease will consume you eventually, if you have had it for so long and the disease is now manifesting, it means it is beginning to take hold," Duncan said.

Ichigo wasn't an idiot, he knew that, but what he needed to do was see about getting some preventative measure in place and see about actually waiting this thing out until his body rejected it. If it was resisting that means he needed to find a treatment method that slowed the virus down so that his own immune system could cleanse it.

"Yeah, most viruses are like that, all I need to do is make a treatment method to stave it off," Ichigo replied.

"There is no cure, or treatment that can slow it down," Duncan said.

"Please, you people don't even know that using cauterization and bleeding as treatments are detrimental to your health, don't speak to me like you know anything," Ichigo replied, scowling at the Grey Warden.

"You must listen to me, this Taint will consume you, and none have survived it. Even the Darkspawn themselves eventually succumb to it, those who are bred with the taint are even susceptible to its devastating effects. You must undertake the joining, only then will you be safe," Duncan said.

"The Joining?" Ichigo replied, he had heard it is basically an induction into the Warden's.

That instantly set him on guard and made him all the more inclined to not listen to this guy, this was just another damn recruitment tactic. Telling him he would be consumed by the disease given time and then he would have no choice but to accept or die. He was damn pressuring him into becoming one of his soldiers, having him right where he wants him.

'I am not being used again,' Ichigo growled, actually growled as he looked at the Warden.

"There is no way in hell I am joining your little group, you understand?" Ichigo said, glaring at the Warden.

"If you don't…!" Duncan tried to press.

"Don't! I am not going to be dragged into being your damn peon that you use to get what you want!" Ichigo yelled, glaring over his shoulder at the man. "I am done being used by people, who claim to be my allies, by people who use anything to get what they want. Who would abandon them… just to get what they wanted later."

Ichigo felt his anger simmer for a moment, a flash of pain crossing over his heart and face as he thought about the words that came from his mouth. It had been quick and almost instinctual how he voiced his grievances, and that is what made it painful for him to speak them. Because deep down he knew the cause of his resentment, and the hatred he felt to so many people.

"Leave me alone Duncan, just leave me alone…" Ichigo said, strolling away from the Grey Warden.

Ichigo did not look back, instead he retreated into his tent and fell into his cot, and he rolled over onto his back and stared at the thin leather roof and waited to fall to sleep. It did not come to him easily, his anger mixed in with the pain he was feeling could not be cooled, and he dwelled on the mistakes, and the betrayals he had been dealt.

But not only by Xcution, but also by someone he had often feared would be his enemy, and one that he considered a friend.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Earlier_

 _They had come to him offering to help him where none else would, the people that he considered friends and allies had left him to his despair with the loss of his powers. In a way he could understand it, the fear of hurting him and reminding him of what he lost, a poor attempt by them to try and hide it. But they had been the only ones who offered help, to actually return his life to some form of normalcy._

 _Xcution, they had been his only allies in this, the only ones he could trust to see that his power is returned and that he regained what he had lost._

 _It was nothing but a lie, one of several dealt his way._

" _Bastard! Why? Why are you doing this?!" Ichigo roared, his blade locking with the even larger weapon._

 _He could see just behind the claymore the eyes of the man who betrayed him, the one who had promised to give him back his world. Told him that only he could restore his power where no one else could, the one man that could save him from the despair. That man, who was no longer his ally, only smirked back at the newly anointed Fullbringer._

" _Why so shocked?" Ginjo asked. "Did you actually think that it wasn't strange we popped up out of nowhere, that I would know so much about you?"_

" _Quit dodging the question!" Ichigo yelled, tearing his blade away from the Cross of Scaffold and swinging again, meeting the weapon again. "What are you after?!"_

" _Your power!" Ginjo yelled, pushing Ichigo back and swinging at him._

 _Ichigo leaped back further, out of range from the attack, but as he gained the distance he was attacked from behind. A leg sweeping in to knocking him out of the sky, and it did just that as it collided with the side of his head._

 _A grunt escaped his lips as he collided with the street, asphalt erupting from the site of impact and leaving him to limp out of the crater. He glared ahead at the attacker, finding the young dark skinned woman looking back with a smirk._

" _All of this, it was just to get my power," Ichigo growled._

" _Pretty much,"_

 _Turning he found another ally, or what was once an ally, Giriko, standing just a few feet away and looking toward him with an impassive gaze. The thought that these people had turned on him was like a knife in the back, he had known them for such a short time yet it stung like an old wound reopening._

" _We need your power to get stronger, and once that happens we can finally move onto our plans," Ginjo said, descending from the sky, beside him was Yukio and a glum looking Riruka._

" _You won't get away with this," Ichigo growled._

" _Get away with it?" Ginjo replied, laughing at the statement and slouching slightly as if he had been told the funniest joke in the world. "Are you truly that stupid? How is it that I won't get away with this?"_

 _Glaring at the man Ichigo shot forward, planning on beating the bastard within an inch of his life. But he was blocked by another blade, and his anger boiled over as he found Tsukishima standing before him and holding back his blade._

" _You shouldn't be fighting; people might think you're not yourself," Tsukishima said, smiling slightly as he pushed the substitute back and towards Jackie who kicked out towards him._

 _Ichigo blocked the strike, yet retaliation was impossible as he had to evade the blade that nearly struck him in the chest. Leaping back he ducked under a fist from a buzz-cut bastard with some brass knuckles._

" _Where's Chad?" Ichigo growled._

" _Dead I am afraid, or soon to be," Tsukishima replied, and was met with another attack from the Fullbringer. "So angry, and I didn't even need to show you what I did to your friends and family."_

 _Ichigo tried to press down on the bastard but a kick to the side of the head knocked him aside, he flew into the side of a dividing wall and fell to a knee. Glaring up he watched as Jackie slowly lower her leg and cross her arms, likely relishing the fact she had gotten the jump on him._

" _Now, to answer your previous question. Don't you find it strange that your father and Kisuke disappeared?" Ginjo yelled out. "Don't you find it strange that I, an enemy to the Shinigami, would be able to walk around this town they protect so much without a single one of them making a move?"_

 _Ichigo scowled, Chad had informed him that Ginjo was an enemy to the Shinigami and that they had plans to deal with him but time was running out. But more than that they were waiting, holding out for something and that Urahara needed more time._

" _More than likely they are planning on coming for me soon, and do you know why?" Ginjo asked. "Because you finally have fulfilled your usefulness."_

 _Ichigo did not understand what that meant, fulfilled his usefulness? What the hell was he even talking about?_

" _What do you know about the Gotei and the people within it?" Ginjo said, smirking at the substitute as he decided to lay it bare. "They have specific laws against humans with Soul Reaper powers, but they have Substitutes regardless, a strange contradiction don't you think? Did you ever wonder why you were allowed to live after what you did and where you got your powers from?"_

" _What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo growled._

" _I am talking about the fact that the Soul Society is as much your enemy as it is mine," Ginjo replied, his smirk dropping as he stared at the former substitute in all seriousness. "Do you know what they have been doing to you? What they have been waiting for? How they have been using you."_

 _Ichigo had no idea what was going on, what the hell was he going on about._

" _You know that Kisuke Urahara manipulates people for his own agenda, and often that involves manipulating you to do something he needs," Ginjo said. "Tell me I am wrong, that there are so many events that have transpired that he has not been directly present to move you in the right direction, the direction he wants."_

 _Ichigo had only to think of it for a moment before he did see that the man had manipulated him on several occasions, even when they were allies he often was a step ahead and planning something for him. The Visored, Shinji coming to him so soon after his return and before the Inner Hollow began to become a major issue. Knowing that Orihime would be kidnapped, setting up a portal to send him to Hueco Mundo to rescue her. But these events were for his benefit rather than to control him._

" _So what, he helped when I needed it," Ichigo bit back._

" _But now? Where is he? Running and hiding, such a smart and cunning man hiding from the likes of me, some no name Substitute that disappeared years ago and is no major threat?" Ginjo replied. "Did he send word on why he didn't do it? Why he stayed back and did not interfere?"_

 _Ichigo was silent, glaring at the man._

" _Because he was ordered to by the Thirteen Court Guard Squads," Ginjo replied. "They ordered him to stay back and let this event occur, let me come here with all my allies in the field and to kill us all in one fell swoop."_

" _Then I just need to wait for them to get here then," Ichigo replied._

" _Do you actually think you will be spared? I asked you before why you think you were spared, and you still haven't answered me," Ginjo said, before he pulled out his Substitute Badge. "Do you know what the purpose of this badge is? Come on, I know you have thought about it."_

 _Ichigo looked down at his blade, he could not deny that had been true. A simple detector and signs of his status as a Substitute Shinigami, one that none could fully say that they recognized._

" _The badge is a monitoring device and also a suppressor, it is meant to control and study your Reiatsu and transfer it back to the Soul Society to be examined," Ginjo said, his expression nothing but serious. "They spied on you, analyzed your powers and abilities, and even when you lost your power they still monitored you. Waiting for me, waiting for what little use they had for you to dry up before they swooped in for us all."_

 _Ichigo was shocked, honestly he did not expect that the badge could be something along those lines, he had suspicions about what it could do._

" _You think I am lying? Where are they then? Where were they all when your family and friends were taken? What did they do when you were reduced to being alone and nothing for all those months? Where are they when you need them? They left you to rot, and only kept looking because they were waiting for me," Ginjo said. "And when this is over, and if you survive, you will be left with even less than before. Because to them your worth has been used up, and they have no other need for you anymore."_

 _Ichigo was floored; this couldn't be right, they couldn't have just up and abandoned him like this._

" _Face it Ichigo, the only reason they kept you around is because they were waiting for the day that I would come along," Ginjo said, flicking his sword and charging at Ichigo, who in his surprise could only watch as the blade moved for his heart._

 _But before the blade could meet its mark, it met another, something had intercepted the blade and stopped it from meeting Ichigo. His eyes widened at the familiar shift and presence appeared before him._

" _Chad," Ichigo murmured, shock passing through his entire being as he saw his friend take the blow for him._

" _Why aren't you dead?" Ginjo asked in an annoyed fashion. "Well, doesn't matter I guess, a sword through the chest is gonna be the thing that finally does it."_

 _True to his word Chad keeled over, dropping to his knees with a crash and remaining motionless, Ichigo instantly reacted. Leaping forward and past his wounded friend and slashing at Ginjo, who raised his weapon lazily to block the attack. But the casualness of the parry, along with the little effort that the Fullbringer seemed to be putting into the fight, did not deter Ichigo._

 _He slashed, hacked, and assaulted the man with reckless abandonment. He had taken so much already, his friends and family consumed by this, and the only one that remained by his side through it all, and now he was laying on the ground near death. Ichigo was going to make this bastard suffer for everything he had done._

 _But he was not the only one to attack, Ichigo soon was forced to contend with the other members of Xcution. Each of them attacked, striking from a distance or moving in close to strike, forcing the newly ascended Fullbringer to fight them off on mass. Ground was lost, each step taken by the giving of a wound, leaving Ichigo to fight a backwards battle against superior numbers and likely more experienced fighters._

" _Give up dammit!" Jackie yelled, sending a kick towards Ichigo's back, who turned and blocked the strike with his arm._

 _It jarred, possibly even cracked under the hit, but Ichigo held back a curse of pain as he threw her leg off and slashed. He missed, so many times he missed, but he kept fighting, he wouldn't stop until he made these bastards pay for all that they have done._

" _This is getting annoying," Yukio's words reached his ear, but he made no move to acknowledge it, he had not proven to be a major threat in this fight._

 _But what happened next caught him by surprise, he watched as blackness surrounded him and there was nothingness. A moment later and the world was filled with pixelating light, he was surrounded by them and then he found he was no longer in the desolate streets of Karakura Town._

" _Well, that helps a bit, so why don't we just keep you in there for a bit and let you tire yourself out," Yukio said, his face appearing on a screen in the sky, tone bland as ever and looking bored as well._

 _Ichigo yelled out before swinging his blade forward, a wave of spiritual energy shot out and shattered the screen. A few pained pants escaped his throat, sore from the constant yelling, while his own body ached from the ruthless assault he had endured. For the first time in maybe an hour of constant fighting he sagged to his knees and rested, he didn't know how much more of this he could take._

"… _Ichigo…"_

 _His eyes widened at the call for his name, he turned to look and found to his shock Chad had come with him. Blood soaked his shirt and the floor beneath him, dripping through his fingers as they clutch as the wound._

 _"Damn it...! Chad!"_

 _Ichigo quickly got to his feet, pain and fatigue had all but disappeared, rushing towards his wounded friend. Kneeling beside him Ichigo slowly guided his prostrated friend to the ground, laying him on his back and examining the wound. It was a grizzly sight, his chest had been cut open and he could see the damage, it was not good._

' _I need Orihime, she can help him,' Ichigo thought, but he remembered. 'She's gone, taken by them, but maybe… she can still help, maybe…'_

 _Ichigo waited there, looking down at his fallen friend, he had no way to help or do anything but sit there and just wait. It was haunting, to be unable to save someone, to have all this power and it amount to nothing._

" _Ichigo…"_

 _He was ripped from the maddening thoughts, the voice of Chad breaking its hold over his mind, and found his long-time friend staring back at him. Blood seeped from his mouth and his skin pale and his eyes looking milky, again the horrifying thoughts came to the forefront of his mind._

 _"Ichigo... stop Ginjo..."_

" _I will, when we get out of here I can get you some help, after that…"_

 _"No!" Chad said, a cough broke through and he shuddered as the pain wracked his body._ _Chad reached up to his neck and grabbed his necklace, snapping the string and then grabbing Ichigo's other hand._

 _"Take this, use it." Chad said, placing the coin in his friend's hand and closing it. "I'll be fine, beat Ginjo!"_

 _Ichigo didn't understand, what could he possibly mean? He opened up his palm to look at the Coin, he did not know what it was meant to symbolize in this conversation. But he knew that kind of talk, the kind where you give up and simply lay down and die._

" _Chad, please, I can save you, I break out of here and fight my way to safety, get you somewhere that you can be healed, Urahara's. It had to have someone there, Tessai, Yoruichi… maybe even the Visored…" Ichigo tried to think of someone who could save Chad, someone who could help him._

" _No time…" Chad replied. "They won't be able to help… now now…"_

 _Ichigo felt the pit in his stomach grow larger and swallow all shreds of hope; there was no way this could be happening. This was not how it was meant to go, he was meant to come back into the world and finally regain the power he lost and rebuild his crumbling life. The friends he had been alienated from, the ghosts that he often hated seeing he could finally see again, and those in the Soul Society that were lost to him could return._

' _Everything has been turned into shit because I didn't see,'_

" _Please, fix the mistakes… we have made…" Chad said. "I am sorry… that I couldn't have fixed this myself… I just didn't know how to help you…"_

 _Ichigo could guess he was referring to his powers being restored, how he couldn't do anything either. Had Xcution come along and not manipulated him, Chad would have likely begged them for help, just like Ichigo had gone and done when his friends were in danger by the same people coming to help._

" _It's not your fault, its mine, I should have seen it, I should have realized…" Ichigo tried to speak._

" _It was ours, we left you… all of us left you… we didn't see your pain, and we did not know we only added to it," Chad said, another cough escaping his throat. "We should have been better friends… we should have been there to help you… instead of leaving you behind…"_

 _Before this Ichigo, had in a way wanted him to say this, the vindication of it was something he always wanted ever since this started, for them to say that they know what they have been doing to him. But never like this, never to be proven right at the expense of a friend that had gone this far for him, to actually see it and try to do something about it._

" _This is all I can do now… to make up for causing this…" Chad said, grasping Ichigo's hand and closing it around the ring. "Take it… you have the right to this… use it… know… that we are still there to protect you…"_

 _Ichigo felt his hand go slack, his fingers slowly dropping from his balled fist, and as Chad's arm slumped to the ground Ichigo did not move. His eyes never leaving his friend who remain motionless on the ground, unmoving and whose chest no longer rose._

 _He did not know how long he had been there, the weight of seeing his friend dying for his sake and for actions that had spiraled out of control so much. So many emotions warred through him, guilt over allowing Chad to be taken like this, regret that he had lost a true friend, and finally anger._

 _So many faces flashed through his mind as he thought about those who were responsible, so many people deserved his hatred right now. For all the manipulation, for all their actions that led to this eventuality, for everything that has happened now can be weighted on their shoulder as much as his. They would all answer to him for this, for everything they did!_

 _He lashed out, swinging wildly, Ichigo had no idea if he was guiding himself anymore or his own anger was doing it. But he didn't care, he felt anger and rage flow through him and he attacked with anything and everything he could. This world was Yukio's little Pocket Dimensions, he planned on tearing it down, with every swing of his sword, every Getsuga Tenshō, and every curse he could muster he tore it apart._

 _The world shuddered with each swing, each hit breaking the dimension apart, even as it repaired itself and the frantic voices of those beyond continued to shout he continued. He kept swinging until he lost consciousness, or what he thought was consciousness, he did not know what had happened. But it was a blur, he remembered a few places he had been, a strange realm filled with horrid creatures, an expanse that continued to change and a large black city in an emerald sky._

* * *

Ichigo bolted up from his cot, he had not slept the entire night, his own anger boiling over and keeping his blood warm. He glared at nothing, shifting from one random place to any random object that he gazed upon, and all he could do is let himself bristle in his anger.

So many faces passed through his mind as he thought about what has happened, all these people who had been responsible for this happening to him. Xcution may be the culprits, the instigators that took everything from him, but there were others that allows this to happen.

'Ginjo said the Gotei would be coming for him, but only after they had all gathered together,' Ichigo mused, a twinge of pain passed through him, dousing some of his anger.

The prospect of them being responsible for this hurt, but it made sense in a way that they were behind this, preventing Urahara and his own dad from taking part. They kept them back and prevented them from getting involved, for neither of them did anything to stop Ginjo or confront him. In the many days and weeks he was with Xcution he saw nothing of those two, they were nowhere to be seen or heard from.

His own father had abandoned his family to them.

Urahara had sent Chad to be the errand boy to reveal the entire plot, something that got him killed.

The Gotei had kept at a distance and used him to bring every single one of them out so they could pounce.

Ichigo's felt his anger rise again, his eyes hardening, he had not been one to expect this. The exclusion and isolation had been something that hurt him, but he understood why he had been subjected to it. Yet this, a cruelty he never would have expected from them, never thought he would have to endure from people he thought his friends and allies.

They turned on him when he needed them, the few people that could help and do something when they damn well knew they could but instead did not. They held back and watched, as his friends and family were taken, as Chad was killed and himself ripped from his own world and shoved into this one. He had been abandoned by them and now he was here in a world where his powers were an unknown, but could be coveted by those who may desire it.

'Duncan thinks he can get me on his side, thinks he can use me,' Ichigo mused.

Ichigo knew that the King and Grey Warden wanted something from him, to be their soldier and warrior against Loghain and his lackeys. He was going to be the one that would help them win their way, but he had been drawn into things before and seen where it led him. Sacrifice and enduring pain and despair, a long deep pit he had fallen into, and one that he had remained in when the fighting was over.

He wasn't going to be digging his own grave here, he wasn't going to fight others battles anymore, to be betrayed again. Ichigo vowed to himself that he would do what he saw fit for himself, so many had manipulated him in the past for their purposes, and this time, he wasn't going to be playing ball.

'I am making my choices now, and no one is getting in my way.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Manifested Into the Fade**

 **Hey guys, thanks for the continued good reception and the patience you guys have for this story. There is more to follow in a relatively soonish time frame.**

 **Chapter 06: A Fateful Yet Annoying Encounter**

Cailan nodded his head, accepting the report on their current standing forces and their current position. Two days out from Lothering and with about eight hundred and fifty able bodied men, the rest either wounded still or having deserted.

'Cannot blame them for doing that.' Cailan thought disappointingly, with the betrayal of Loghain still fresh in their minds and the loss at Ostagar they had lost a lot of hope.

The Darkspawn were on their heels and their numbers were less than a fifth of what had been committed to the battle initially, and less than half of who actually survived the slaughter. Morale was low, dangerously low that people likely would start deserting as soon as they reach Lothering, that eight hundred and fifty would drop quickly then.

Especially without the support of the Templars and Circle of Magi, they were pretty much fucked. Even so at least he had his officers that he could rely on, the Arls and Banns had all but deserted when the battle ended, only his soldiers remained to help him. He was grateful for that, to have loyal and steadfast men that were concerned for the realm rather than the amount of land still in their possessions.

He just hoped that the Arls and Banns that fled would remember not to side with Loghain and alert the traitor to his survival. That would complicate things, and likely lead to his former teacher and ally to trying to murder him, and right now he had a lot of problems to deal with. The Blight being the major one at the moment, which sadly he couldn't deal with since most of his army likely was no under Loghain's control.

'But hopefully we have a chance, if we can get him to trust us.'

"Your Majesty."

Cailan looked up and found Duncan in the entryway, holding open the tent flap, waiting for permission to enter. Cailan gave him leave with a wave of his hand, and as Duncan stepped in he stood before the table.

"I need to speak with you privately." Duncan said.

Cailan knew exactly what this was about, and with another wave of his hand the officers and guards exited the tent in a quick and orderly fashion, and once they were alone he gave Duncan leave to speak.

"Ichigo has refused to join our cause, I believe we may have underestimated his suspicions and mistrust of us." Duncan said. "Those who betrayed him have left a deep scar, it is clearly clouding his judgement, on a dangerous level I might add."

Cailan knew little about who this Ginjo character was, let alone who he was to Ichigo and what had transpired between them, but they knew it deeply affected the boy. The betrayal had likely shaken all his faith in others, especially those he may view as attempting to use him for their own means, and sadly he knew that his suspicions of them were well founded. He did intend to use the boy to stop the Blight and get back his Throne, but what else could he do with so few soldiers who in turn were not in the best shape they could be?

"We know that much, it is a shame that he mistrusts us so, learning about this Ginjo would have helped us at least set aside some of his fears." Cailan said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "But even that wouldn't do any good would it?"

"Unlikely, the boy is smart, his knowledge on medicine aside he is cunning, and he knows we are attempting to bring him to our side, but he is just too stubborn to listen to reason." Duncan said. "Worse still, I recently confirmed that he has been infected with the Taint."

Cailan looked alarmed, the boy had been infected? That was bad, really bad, but how could he have been infected so soon? They had not come into contact with the Darkspawn for nearly a week now, and it had been two weeks since they retreated from Ostagar and he had not come into contact with anything between there and here.

"Do you know how he was infected? One of the soldiers in the tents?" Cailan inquired. "How far along is he?"

"That is it, he has been infected since Ostagar, and the symptoms are only just beginning to take root and spread, it is a miracle I never thought possible. To survive this long against the Blight…" Duncan said, truly awed by the fact of how long he had resisted the Taint.

Most do not last a day, only a few hours after being infected they begin to degenerate into a Ghoul and yet he had lasted two weeks and had the first signs of infection showing. It was likely going to begin advancing now, but truly to be able to survive against it for a fortnight was almost like divine intervention. A normal human being simply couldn't resist the disease for that long, yet he was holding out well enough that he could still walk and perform his own self-imposed duties.

"But how long he has to last is also something to consider, doesn't he realize that the Taint cannot be treated or stopped conventionally?" Cailan inquired.

"I have tried to tell him, and from what I have heard Wynne also has been trying, but he does not listen, our words simply do not reach him, always suspecting an ulterior motive." Duncan replied.

"In a way it is." Cailan replied while sighing, knowing that this would be the perfect opportunity really to force the boy to cooperate, but given how stubborn he was Ichigo was likely to die before he sided with them. "Can you at least give a guess to how long he will last?"

"At the rate the disease is spreading I would give him a week at least, but I cannot be certain, measuring something that usually kills in hours to weeks is… Well there is no precedent for me to rely on, we need to get him to join otherwise he will die. Eventually." Duncan said.

They were desperate really; Duncan and Cailan would never wish to pressure him to join the Grey Wardens, they had no power or authority over him to do so and even then… Right now he had already lost near everything he likely cares about; all that he has left is his life and maybe a desire for revenge. Yet they needed him, his power had turned the tide against the Darkspawn and saved their men from certain death, his own soldiers were likely more inclined towards the boy than their King, despite the formers otherworldly powers.

"For the moment don't approach him, let him just do as he wishes, but keep an eye on him just in case, if the Taint spreads too far you may need to force him to see that it is his only chance of surviving is to Join the Grey Wardens." Cailan said.

"Of course, at your leave Your Majesty." Duncan replied with a short bow, and received a wave of the King's hand to bid him farewell.

When the King was alone he realized just how true that feeling was, no support and likely no one he could rely on outside this entire camp. This feeling was not something he liked, an army at his back and he could accomplish anything, but now he was forced to make hard choices, questionable choices.

"I wonder if this is what it was like for you Father, fighting a desperate struggle against Orlais with so few, what kinds of sacrifices and terrible things did you have to do in order to win?" Cailan asked, wondering if maybe in his dreams his father will come to him and tell him, but he knew better than to hope on such fanciful things, he had to rely on his men and the people he could bring to his side.

* * *

 **Lothering**

 **Two Days Later**

Ichigo honestly wasn't surprised when they finally arrived in Lothering that they would find a town overrun with people and looking to have seen better days. There were a few stone and mortar built houses, built randomly on the patch of dirt that was the front yard and road, with a small river and bridge noticeable in the distance sectioning off the town into two parts.

'This place looks worse than the Rukongai.' Ichigo mused, finding that this place looked almost too similar to a stereotypical image of medieval village.

He looked around at the many displaced villagers, finding small groups huddled together, many looked terrified and other appeared to just have a look of terror in their eyes that did not reach the rest of their face. It was like these people were survivors, but something had died when they escaped the nightmare.

"How bad is this Blight?" Ichigo mused, wondering if maybe he should ask around about it and see what exactly this Blight is and what these Darkspawn are.

Quickly he set off to explore the town, they had arrived here almost an hour ago but the soldiers and supplies were still being carted over the bridge. Had to deal with a few bandits that thought they could extort the refuges, luckily Duncan had taken care of it and he didn't have to step in to set the bastards straight.

Just thinking about him thought made his arm flare up a bit, along with a heckle at the back of his throat, the nerve of that bastard trying to push conscription on him like that. Saying that he had no chance to survive without joining the Wardens, like hell he was going to join them and be their little errand boy to use. He wasn't going to be fooled, they needed him more than he needed them, and least of all he wasn't going to allow them to find out anything they could use against him.

Hell there was an unlikely chance there was anything here that they could use to coerce him, he had no friends or family, but still it was better to be cautious than stupid. Again he glanced around to find that a lot was going on in the town, he found a man preaching the end of everything, a merchant trying to leave town and not bothering to sell his wares to anyone. Then he noticed some strange humanoid creature in a cage that really took the cake there, different species apparently existed here.

'God this place has to be an illusion of Yukio, I know it.' Ichigo thought, annoyed that he had been dumped into this place, and suffering through it.

Yet the throb along his arm returned and he realized that it felt all too real to him, and that it was getting worse. He had been taking notes of his symptoms and seen that they were advancing, originally the wound on his arm he had been able to treat and at least heal. But the infection was in his blood now, and it was spreading damn fast, he didn't know why it took so long for it to take hold but the effects were starting to show now.

His throat was sore and his chest was hurting, yet the pain in his arm remained despite his skin feeling numb and nearly unresponsive at times. But it was the dark veins that were spreading along the limb that had him worried, he didn't know the exact details of the plague but he would need some strong medicine to deal with this. But he had yet to speak with Wynne about it, mainly because previous dealing with the taint have shown that no one survives it, not even from intensive treatment.

'But the Grey Wardens know, they keep taking the infected with them, and I remember seeing one of the guys was back on his feet, maybe Duncan does have a cure.' Ichigo thought.

"Please leave me alone."

Ichigo glanced to the side and found a large building, and from the looks of it he could have guessed it was some kind of bar or tavern. But the establishment was not what caught his attention, but the two drunks that were leering at some young black haired girl, immediately he scowled in irritation. Old habits were beginning to surface, but he hesitated to do anything, should he get involved with this or not?

He didn't know the girl and he doubted that the many Templars walking around would take kindly to him causing a public disturbance, or beating in this case. He was actually thinking that he should just tell one of the guards to stop them, it was their job to protect the peace wasn't it?

"Come on girly, show us some of the goods, I'll give you a nibble if you give me one." One of the drunks said.

"No thank you, now please leave me alone, I don't intend to put my mouth on anything of yours." The dark haired woman said.

"Well don't worry, the lips I want usually don't have a tongue in them, unless you count mine later!" The second drunk said, giving a laugh.

That deserves a beating.

With that thought in place and the decision made for him he strolled over to the two drunks, tapping them both on the shoulder at the same time. As they turned to face him Ichigo grasped the back of their heads, and as they were facing one another, he slammed their foreheads together. As they dropped to the ground with a cry and hiss of pain Ichigo scowled down at them with irritation, hands in his pockets.

"The hell is wrong with you assholes? You think this girl wants to be near you nasty bastards who smell like shit and listen to how you're gonna violate her?!" Ichigo said, sneering as he found one of the drunks glaring at him.

"You little bastard!"

He tried to rise and attack, his drunken swing was easily evaded, but Ichigo grasped him by the face and then placing a leg behind the drunks he drove him to the ground. As he planted his head into the dirt, feeling no struggle from the downed man, he turned to the second drunk who quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"Thought so, now take your buddy here and get lost!' Ichigo barked, and immediately his friend complied, sobering up quickly enough he grabbed his friend and slowly began to drag him away.

Ichigo glared at him the whole time, about three minutes or so, and when he was gone he turned to the woman that was being harassed. She looked surprised well enough, and the way she was trying to say something it was obvious that she felt a little awkward right now. Likely the girl never really had much in terms of social skills, the way she was struggling to say anything was obvious.

"Listen, it is no problem." Ichigo said, deciding to take pity on her and just get out of the situation, he needed to go somewhere to think for a bit, alone. "Just didn't like what they were doing so I stopped it, no need to thank me or anything. See yah."

Ichigo turned and was already walking away, better not to get too involved with anyone here and just try and figure things out for himself, sadly he didn't get far from the girl or his original plans. Someone had grabbed his collar and kept him from moving away, he could feel the cold metal gauntlet touch his neck, whoever it was likely was a soldier.

He turned and found said person was a woman, short black hair that looked both wild and stylish at the same time, strangely enough she had a blood smear across the bridge of her nose and under her eyes. But what really made him concerned was the look she had, he had seen that look with certain people before and it never bode well for him. The cocky smirk on her red lips along with the twinkle of mischief in her ocean blue eyes, this woman was not going to be pleasant to him and she knew that he knew that.

"Well young man, looks like I have to thank you." She said, smirking playfully while holding onto his collar.

"I don't know what you mean, so leave me alone." Ichigo replied back gruffly, his initial dread disappearing as he made it clear he wanted to not be near anyone, especially not her.

"That's not very nice, I am being very kind and civil here and you are being so rude, all I want to do is thank you." She replied, her smirk never dropping.

"Yeah, I can see that, but I have a feeling that your way of saying thank you is not something I am going to like." Ichigo replied blandly.

"What? A pretty woman asking you to have a drink with her not to your liking?" The roguish woman asked.

"Nope, good bye." Ichigo responded instantly, turning and trying to leave and hoping the quick and sudden rebuttal would surprise her enough that she would let him go and he could leave.

Sadly it did not.

"Please, let me go, this is my only shirt and I don't want to lose it to get away from you." Ichigo said.

"Wow, that's all it takes huh? I should have grabbed your trousers instead, would have been more interesting to see what you'd do then." She replied.

Ichigo scowled a little, although he felt a trickle of sweat flick off his brow as it twitched, this woman reminded him of someone he really did not want to remember right now. The prolonged time he had spent with the woman had not been an overly pleasant experience, mainly because she was a provocative tease from hell. He could tell this woman before him was just like Yoruichi, pale complexion and lack of purple hair notwithstanding, but the personality between the two was near spot on.

"Marian, please, maybe you should just leave him alone; he obviously doesn't like your teasing."

The girl he rescued came to his aid, and he just hoped that she had enough sway over 'Marian' to make her stop this and let him go. Yet it seems that fate was not on his side today, instead she pulled him closer to her, draping a hand over his shoulder she lead him towards the tavern.

"Can't have that Beth, gotta repay him somehow, what better way than a good ale? Or you could always give him a kiss to thank the valiant knight for rescuing you." Marian said, jerking her head towards the orange haired Fullbringer.

Ichigo got a good look at the flustered girl, her face flushed and her attempts to speak further hindered by her own embarrassment, and he just hoped that no one noticed his own face. He fought it down, and dearly hoped he was quick about it, he knew better than to yell and shout about it because it would only encourage more teasing. Although based on the girl that was leading him to the tavern, her cocky attitude and ability to get under anyone's skin, simply being in her proximity made you a target.

"Come on, you read all those books and fairy tales, what the hell is wrong with trying it for real?" Marian asked, smirking at her younger sister's discomfort.

"P-please stop!" Bethany yelled back, clearly flustered by this, she knew she shouldn't have wondered off, she should have stayed with mother.

"Alright, fine, but still I need to buy this boy here a drink, he's earned it." Marian replied.

Ichigo had to growl at this woman's persistence, she just didn't give up, and before he could even try to say something they were through the door. He found a shabby looking bar with a lot of patrons; mostly very drunk people that made him wonder why get drunk mid-morning? But considering what is going on in the world right now a drink this early in the morning wasn't the worst thing people could be doing.

But his mind was roaming somewhere else, the fact this woman came to him and immediately tried to befriend him, he didn't know her and yet she was being this friendly to him? Every attempt to move away and she dragged him back towards her, he was getting some bad vibes and he was reminded of something that happened to him that was similar to this.

'What are you planning?' Ichigo thought, glaring at the woman from the corner of his eye.

Eventually they were sitting at a table and silent as the grave, Ichigo silently staring at Marian while she in turn was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow, Bethany was glancing nervously between the two of them, easily sensing the tension.

"Are you going to glare at me like that until we get our drinks?" Marian asked, but frowned irritably when Ichigo just continued to stare. "Do you think you're being intimidating by scowling and glaring at me like that? Please, I've seen Nugs with scarier faces than yours."

Ichigo not for a moment trusted this woman; it felt wrong being here, like someone was exploiting a weakness of his to make him get to know someone that he didn't want to. He had gone through something similar before, stopping a mugger and getting the stuff that was stolen back to the guy, and when he remembered that his scowl deepened and his lips parted into a small snarl.

"Adraste's Tit, what crawled up your ass and died?" Marian asked.

"I'm going." Ichigo replied, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"What the hell, I try to thank you for helping my sister and you go and get angry? What's the matter with you?" Marian said, losing her cheerful and energetic personality to one that was clearly irritated.

"I didn't ask for a thank you, I did it because I wanted to, so take that and leave me alone!" Ichigo barked back, he didn't want people around him right now, he had enough of that during his time travelling with the King and his lackeys.

"Fine, piss off." Marian replied, swinging her hand to the side and towards the door, she was fed up with his attitude anyway, just got worse as time went on.

Ichigo wasn't inclined to stay here and have a drink, especially when he had a feeling this may be another one of Cailan's or Duncan's efforts to make him join their side. He noticed her armor, she wore a tabard and likely was part of the army that just arrived, meaning she was likely one of Cailan's soldiers. She probably knew who he was and either of those two schemers thought maybe her personality would win him over. He had seen better attempts by smarter people.

Yoruichi and Kisuke came to mind, the former he couldn't really hold anything against as her means were different from the latter's. But still they had their own agendas at one time or another in the past and he was part of it, and he was tired of being used. With a growl he turned to the door and moved, rationalizing his past and his former allies was not what he wanted right now, he was not going through something like that again. Enough betrayals, enough being used and abandoned, he just wanted to go somewhere and think without being reminded how he got here!

"Wait, please!" Bethany said, rising from her seat and trying to stop the Fullbringer.

Ichigo just spared her a glance, his scowl still in place and his irritation at an all-time high. The young woman was obviously nervous about speaking, it seemed that she was intimidated by him, he would have felt a little guilty about that but right now he was pissed and didn't care what anyone thought or felt.

"I know my sister can be a bit of a handful." Bethany said, before she got an eye roll from Marian. "This is just how she is, sarcastic and not really taking things seriously, I'm sorry if we offended you. But if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask, I will be more cordial than my sister."

She gave a small bow and with some grace sat back down, and averted her eyes a bit when Ichigo continued to look at her. He may have thought that Marian was a mole sent to get his trust, but the way he was looking at Bethany, she reminded him too much of Orihime with how shy she was acting. That small but welcome bit of familiarity alone at least calmed his nerves a bit, something he felt he needed right now, just something to keep him from blowing a gasket was very important right now.

"Dammit." Ichigo grouched, running a hand through his hair and sighing, "Look, sorry, a lot of shit has been going down with me lately and I am not exactly in the best mood to deal with people right now."

He decided not to mention Cailan or Duncan right now, mentioning either of them could cause him a few problems with the other patrons and likely Marian if she was a dedicated soldier in his army. Not the first time he made that mistake when working with people who may seem childish but were actually very loyal to their cause.

"Let me guess, Loghain?" Marian said, from the look on her face she was asking sarcastically but with an undertone of irritation, seems she didn't hold this guy in any regards.

That Ichigo could understand, he had only learned of him after the whole Ostagar debacle, the guy had left everyone else to die while he rode off into the sunset to do whatever he wanted to do. From what he learned from Cailan he wanted to make the bastard pay for turning on him like this, saying that despite how strained things had become between them he never thought betrayal to be on his mind.

He could understand that, almost made him feel a bit of sympathy for the young king. Almost being the key word.

"Nah, guy hasn't done me wrong personally and I got assholes much closer that I have to deal with." Ichigo replied, walking back to the seat and planting himself on it.

He glanced at the woman and waited for a reaction, if she was actually aware of who he was and knew he was talking about the King or Duncan she likely would be offended. But she didn't give any outwards response to his statement, either she didn't pick up on it or she didn't care that much about her commanders as other troops might.

"I can understand that." Marian replied. "But hey, ignore those bastards and take a drink, best way to fix a problem is taking a swig of the nearest filled tankard."

"Not how I solve my problems." Ichigo replied blandly.

Soon three drinks were planted down on their table, a busty waitress dropping them off and moving on, Marian snatched hers up and took a swig. She swallowed a mouthful and let out a breath, examining the mug and swirling its contents.

"A bit chewier than a normal drink should be, but I've had worse." Marian said, taking another swig of her drink and drowning the entire content, before banging her hands on the table, signaling for another drink.

"You should slow down, your still on duty aren't you?" Bethany asked.

Ichigo perked up, a little detail to remember and keep close, if this woman was still on duty and a spy meant to get on his good side than he needed to pick up on these things. As irritating as it was he had to act like Urahara and read between the lines, out think the person sent to dissect his brain and figure out a way to make him comply.

"Not for long remember, with how things are going now I think an early retirement is a good idea." Marian replied with a smirk, before she glanced back at Ichigo. "Hey, don't tell anyone that alright, they don't take kindly to deserters you know?"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that." Ichigo replied blandly, feigning mild interest in the small talk.

He wondered if her loose lips were genuine or the alcohol making it up, although if she was a spy technically all that she was saying could be a lie. Ichigo was starting to get a headache from all this over thinking crap, why the hell did he have to deal with this?

"Thanks kid." Marian said, getting another drink in her hand and taking another swig. "That was a little better than the last one. Anyway, why don't we start fresh huh? So where you from?"

"Why do you care?" Ichigo asked, why was this woman so damn interested in his life story?

"Hey, I'm trying to be friendly here, you saved my sister from a compromising situation and also since you put those bastards down I owe you one." Marian replied, putting her mug down and patting her sister on the shoulder. "Unless you intended for a compromising situation of your own with my sister later?"

Ichigo balked slightly at the accusation, but instead of blushing and going into hysterics as he usual does, he growled at the comment and turned his head away in irritation. There was no way he was going to give her anymore ammo to use against him.

"What's the matter? Prefer the sword compared to the sheath?"

Now that pissed him off, he got enough "Are you gay?" shit from his dad because he never went after the girls or had a steady relationship with one. Immediately he scowled and glared at the woman who made the accusation, finding her smirking widely at the fact her jab had worked.

Bitch.

"Like hell I do!" Ichigo growled out.

"I don't know, I mean the whole time you were staring intently at me not once did you notice my tits, and I have a good pair and you haven't even given them a glance!" Marian said, shaking her head with her eyes closed, but popped an eye open to glance at Ichigo. "Maybe he prefers my backside then?"

"Only to give it a good kick." Ichigo growled out, he felt a vein popping on his head as she continued to smirk at him.

"Oh, you know just how to get me in the mood." Marian said, her smirk turning sultry as she found his face changing color, rage or embarrassment she did not know, but she did not care, it was simply hilarious.

"Marian! Please, there are people nearby!" Bethany said, glancing around nervously and hoping that the other patrons did not overhear.

"Fine, but he better not steal a glance when we walk out of here, and if he does it better be on my ass and not my sisters, got it?" Marian said, but she became confused when he picked up a wooden spoon and then pointed it at her.

"See this spoon here? I am going take this spoon, and kill you with it in a very horrible and painful manner." Ichigo said, glaring at the woman.

"Wow kid, you really don't like it when people make fun of you?" Marian said, and then she blinked, ignoring Ichigo irritation and asked probably the civil question yet. "I just realized something, I don't even know your name. Care to enlighten us?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that, was she messing with him or something? How could she be part of the army and not know who he was? Unless Cailan and Duncan had kept that info under wraps, which he doubted would be possible since there were hundreds of witnesses to see him save their lives. How is it that she couldn't have heard of him?

Or maybe she was using some really shrewd tactics to throw him off balance so he wouldn't suspect it and just go with it, touch luck for her then.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The Fullbringer replied.

"Itch ego… Kuro…saki…" Marian tried to pronounce it, failing his first name miserably while still straining to get his second down, hell even Wynne wasn't that bad when he first tried it out. It really shouldn't be so difficult. "Are you from Orlais or something? Because that name is just as strange as your weird squinty eyes."

'Did she just fucking say that?!' Ichigo thought, that was probably the most racist thing he had heard in recent memory, squinty eyes.

He had thought her a spy of some sort, despite the rising feeling maybe she wasn't, but he was going to hold that racial comment against her for the rest of her natural born life, and possibly after death. He didn't know if there was any racial tension between nations or anything like that here, but the fact she referenced his eyes and name like that just pissed him off.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki."

"Right… weird name all the same, you mind if I call you something else?" Marian asked.

"Yes I freaking mind!"

"Calm down, I don't mean anything bad by it, your name is just weird is all." Marian replied, raising her hands and trying to placate the orangette, but the way she did it so half-heartedly he doubted she really cared.

"Um… Could you tell us where you are from? And why you came to Thedas? Especially this far south." Bethany asked.

Ichigo glanced at her, his scowl still in place, unlike her sister she was less a pain in the ass and appeared to be truly curious about where he was from.

"I'm from a place called Japan, we are a large island nation, and I live in a district known as Karakura Town in Tokyo City." Ichigo replied.

"Tokyo? Japan?" Marian said, raising an eyebrow. "Never heard of it."

"Yeah, I'm ways away from there right now." Ichigo replied, leaning back in his chair and looking up to the ceiling, yet his gaze went right through it and into the nothingness that was before him.

He truly was far from home, different universe or different realm he had never heard of he didn't know, but this place was simply to alien to be connected to his home.

"Really, what is it like there?" Bethany asked, brightening up slightly as she looked at Ichigo to continue.

Marian smirked a little, her little sister was always interested in far off lands and tales of their people, and even though she was a social shut-in she was still interested in the outside world. Kind of a contradiction really, that she would be so intrigued with the world outside of Thedas, and it would seem that Ichigo was going to be the one that she latched onto in order to learn all she could.

But she knew that it wasn't going to be today, maybe she could repay him some other way, and when she glanced to the table in the corner she found a good way to do it.

"Well, maybe we should pick it up another time, and since you don't want to drink how about a meal?" Marian asked.

"What are you doing? Asking me out on a date?" Ichigo asked, he tried to be sarcastic about it, but the way she smirked meant she had a comeback rearing to knock him on his ass.

"Well since me getting drunk isn't working for you, I might have to appeal to that shameless romantic side of yours in order to get you to at least notice I am giving you an opening." Marian said, toothy grin with her hands crossed. "Seriously, how thick are you?"

Ichigo to his own shame did blush at the comment, he would have pointed out that it was the man's job to do both those things, but he knew she would turn it back on him. So instead he just stayed quiet and waited for his tormentor, along with the blood in his cheeks, to vanish.

"I'm not an expert on romance dammit." Ichigo grumbled under his breath, how the hell was he meant to know when someone liked him or not.

"Oh, I can tell, although I might have been asking about something else." Marian said, giving him a wink. "But in all seriousness how about you come over to my family's home tonight, I'll treat you to a dinner and you can regale my little sister on all your exploits and what your home is like."

Ichigo was surprised with the invitation, why the hell would she invite him to his home so easily, he had to wonder if this was a trick. As she got up she moved over and took his untouched mug, grabbing it and swirling the contents before glancing at him.

"You said you had problems with some people, well from the looks of it you need some time in better company, trust me, my mother and brother are good people." Marian said. "We have a home just on the outskirts of Lothering, won't be hard to find, just ask where the Hawkes live."

"Why?"

"As I said, you look like you could use some good company." Marian replied, before she downed the drink and slammed it onto the table. "Besides, I think you would rather have a night not having to avoid that shadow of yours."

With that Marian beckoned Bethany to come with her, and soon both were out the door and going about their own business. Ichigo was surprised really; more confused actually, she had invited him to her home for a meal and to actually have a conversation with people that likely didn't want to use him for some horrible scheme of theirs.

He didn't know if he should believe it or not, quickly getting to his feet he moved for the door, truly he had his hang ups about this little forced get together since the beginning. He wondered if he was being overly paranoid and that maybe she was actually just looking to repay him for what he did for her sister. Ichigo didn't know if he would do it for someone else, he would thank them for sure, but actually inviting them to his home for dinner?

'Maybe she saw something I didn't.' Ichigo mused.

As he was walking down the street he heard the sound of a door creaking open, the same annoying creak that he heard when you open the bar door. Glancing over his shoulder he scowled when he noticed the familiar soldier trailing right behind him, the guy that had been following him since he had been targeted for assimilation by Duncan.

"Dinner sounds nice now that I think about it." Ichigo mused.

* * *

Hours passed and Ichigo continued his exploration of the town of Lothering, luckily for him he met no further attempts from Duncan or Cailan to make him join their cause. But he had to spend an hour searching around for a good place to ditch his shadow, an apt term considering how the bastard was always on him.

Luckily after a few quick turns and a bit of careful planning he had been able to buy a nice little cloak so he could hide from prying eyes. From there he roamed around a bit and asked where the Hawkes were staying, apparently they had a nice house just north of Lothering, after getting some directions he just waited till dusk before going over to see them.

"This must be the place." Ichigo mumbled.

The house in question, it was a simple humble little place just past a crest of a hill, hidden in a nice little area away from the main town. Nothing too extraordinary about it, wooden beams supporting a high wooden tiles roof with mud and mortar walls. Just like all the other buildings in the town, but he noticed a nice little extension on the side, looked newer than the rest of the building but only by a few years.

'Wonder why they would build this far out of town though.' Ichigo mused.

Giving a shrug he decided to get the show on the road, he didn't know what to expect when he went inside but he could be certain that Marian would be a pain in the ass. He walked to the door and wrapped his knuckles against the wooden door, all the while looking around at the open area and nice view of the west where the sun began to set.

He had little time to admire the view before the door opened and Bethany was standing there, a small smile on her face before she quickly beckoned Ichigo inside. He could see the energy in her threatened to explode as he walked in, she was really eager to see him it seems, maybe Marian was right about her wanting to hear about where he was from. At least he hoped so, the way she was fidgeting and smoothing out her dress was like some girl with a crush, he really didn't need complications right now.

"It is good that you came, I have been eager to speak with you further on your homeland." Bethany said, smiling happily and looking as 'eager' as she said she was.

"I can tell." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo stepped inside and found himself in a large single room, a few decorations and cabinets were present along the walls, with a single rectangular table with six chairs around it. At the far end of the room was a hearth and a stack of firewood, several logs within the pit and ready to be put to the match. On the opposite wall he saw a short and narrow staircase leading up to a room on the second floor, likely the sleeping quarters as he saw no beds.

"Nice place you got here." Ichigo said, he had no idea if that was true or not, he was no expert on medieval homes.

"Thank you, we were able to build it thanks to our fathers work, he had aided the Grey Wardens several years ago and he was paid for his work, enough to come here and build this home." Bethany said, bringing Ichigo over to the dining table.

"Mother, Marian, our guest has arrived." Bethany called, stepping from the kitchen came said individuals, the short haired rogue giving him a smirk and wave.

Ichigo was met with the matriarch of the Hawke family, despite likely being in her forties she retained her youthful beauty and sharp features, the only sign of her age was her grey hair that just fell past her ears. She smiled warmly and gave Ichigo a small curtsy in greeting.

"Welcome to my home, I must thank you for protecting my daughter when she was accosted by those men, I will be sure your time here is a comfortable one." Leandra said.

"You don't have to thank me, anyone should have handed those guys asses to them for the crap they were trying to pull." Ichigo replied nonchalantly, before he quickly added a little more formality to his words, no need to be rude he supposed, giving a bow to her. "Arigatou, for letting me into your home and giving me a meal."

"There is no need for such formalities, I may have been an Amell but I am not that uptight." Leandra said, smiling at Ichigo and beckoning him into the room.

Standing back up straight he greeted Marian, who thankfully did not tease him or make any sort of innuendo, maybe with the mother around she would behave. One could hope.

"Bethany tells me that you are from a foreign land, and from your cloths I can tell that is very true." Leandra said, her eyes focusing on his jogging shoes in particular, yeah, his shoes have always been looked at oddly since coming here.

"She's not wrong, I am from an island nation called Japan, and we are a little different there, in a few ways I suppose." Ichigo replied, wondering how much he should tell them and how much he should avoid telling them at all costs.

Bethany was perking up as he made that single comment, she was really keen to learn all about his home, and Ichigo wondered why that was. But seriously he didn't see that much interest in giving them the details, it was pretty normal, but now that he thought about it normal for him was wondrous for them.

Also with lingering suspicions he didn't know if this was some intricate plot made by Duncan and Cailan to get him to open up and get him to trust someone who could sway him. He wouldn't put it past them to think something like that up, after all, they needed him so what is to stop them from doing something drastic and stupid to try and force him to trust them.

'Let's see just who these people are.' The Fullbringer mused.

"What is it like in your home?" Bethany inquired. "What kind of monarchy do you have? What about your people, how are they different from us?"

"Calm down there Beth, you can wring out all the details you want from Ichigo over dinner, don't scare him away before he gets his meal." Marian said, nudging her little sister. "Besides, he will probably be more pliable when he has some food and wine in him, just try not to take advantage of the poor boy."

Ichigo scowled at the comment, he knew for a fact she was referring to something lewd and inappropriate and unlike her sister he didn't speak up or sputter in indignation. It would seem that she knows how to be subtle about her flirting as well, because it seems her mother didn't do anything but laugh and think it a poor joke.

'Great, and to think this was going to be a peaceful evening.' Ichigo thought.

"I'm back!"

Ichigo turned to the door as someone entered, he was in armor and armed, short cut straight dark hair, this guy was a soldier from Cailan's army for sure. Now he wanted to know why a damn soldier was here, did Duncan know he was here and send someone to get him? Or was there more going on here than he realized?

"Carver, where have you been? I was worried half to death when you didn't come home with Marian this morning!" Leandra said, scolding the young man who looked startled by the greeting he received.

"I'm sorry, the King had all of us securing the town from possible Darkspawn attacks, and I have been patrolling and then digging trenches and putting up barricades all day." Carven said, putting down his shield and sword next to the doorway. "And since I didn't see my dear sister there I can only assume you ran away before that could happen."

Marian gave a half-hearted smile before giving a shrug to match, completely unremorseful that she had left her brother to deal with the drudgery of military duties. Why would she want to remain there and screw around doing a job she most certainly did not want to do, digging holes and lifting heavy things? That was a muscle bound warrior's job, she was a rogue, not her skill set.

"Guess my orders got lost down the line to me, oh well, cannot be helped I suppose." Marian said, feigning any form of sympathy towards her brother.

Carver gave a grunt of irritation; his sister was always like this, leaving him to do all the hard work while she either went on her merry way or decided to be cruel and act as a slave driver. In fact she had actually tricked his own superior into thinking she was a damn workers morale officer, there was no such thing and she somehow bullshitted her way into the position.

"Whatever you say…" Carven started, before he noticed a fourth individual in the room, he turned to Ichigo and for a moment he didn't recognize him.

Then as soon as he saw the strange clothes, with the orange hair and dangling badge on his belt he realized exactly who this person was. Eyes went wide and his jaw became slack, his mind went blank as he realized who was in his home right at this very moment, and just as he realized this so too did Ichigo, whose own reaction was much more on the opposite spectrum as Carvers.

"Y-you…!" Carver said, surprised to see the man himself here.

"What's wrong Carver? That armor of yours getting a little cramped or something?" Marian asked with a smirk, already planning a series of humiliating dialogue paths for herself.

"What… What are you doing here?" Carven asked, shocked still, as he stared at Ichigo in disbelief.

"Huh?" Marian asked, before she glanced at Ichigo who had a sour look on his face, she was confused by both their reactions. "Ichigo? Oh, invited him over after he did me a favor. Now what the hell is wrong with you?"

Ichigo knew what was wrong, as soon as Carver got a look at him he knew exactly what the problem was, the guy had recognized him and likely knew he was responsible for the survival of the army. Meaning he was some god-damn hero, he hated that, all he did was tell the guys to run and then he brought down a bridge so those Darkspawn couldn't follow them, not so much heroic but smart.

'Seriously, you do the smart thing and run for your life while making sure that the enemy doesn't follow and kill you later and somehow you're a freaking hero.' Ichigo mused. 'That makes as much sense as how I got off in the Soul Society after Aizen's defection.'

But still most of the army seemed to be aware of him, some were wary and thinking him something called a Demon of the Fade, and most seemed to laud him as some kind of savior and hero. It was really freaking annoying, one of the many reasons why he never was able to get any peace because he had to deal with people trying to thank him and ask him questions. One even coming forward and demanding to know what kind of demon he was, that was a weird day for sure.

"Don't you know who that is?" Carver asked, looking at his sister incredulously, and as Ichigo's irritation grew so did Marian's confusion. "That's the man who brought down the Bridge at Ostagar! He is the one that saved the entire army!"

Marian whirled on Ichigo, a look of pure shock on her features, she found him looking on with a very bored yet aggravated look.

"So much for a peaceful evening, why did I even think that was going to happen?" Ichigo mumbled, knowing for sure that he had jinxed himself somehow.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Manifested Into the Fade**

 **Chapter 07: Not all Doom and Gloom…**

Ichigo glanced over the table at the older sister and younger brother, both were regarding him differently. Marian had a frown on her face and seemed to be looking at him with an intensity that he couldn't fathom, likely she didn't believe for a second he was this so called legend everyone made him out to be. He couldn't help but agree.

Carver on the other hand was basically acting like a damn kid with the way he was trying to get him to notice him, acting like he had finally met his hero. The only reason he wasn't all over him right now was because Leandra had stopped the crazy bastard from doing anything really weird. But he didn't know how long that would last, the way he looked eager to start a conversation but seemed unable to utter a syllable made it both a pleasant and torturous experience for the Fullbringer.

It had been fifteen minutes since Leandra and Bethany had ambled over to the back room where the small kitchen was. He could smell the chicken and other assortment of foods being prepared, while the smell was good and made his mouth water, he was worried about being left in a room with these two. First impressions from the both of them had been far from the most pleasant of experiences.

"You are him? The so called hero of Ostagar, the guy that saved every man and woman left to die there." Marian said, looking at Ichigo and seemingly caught between wonder and skepticism. "The man, that brought down a bridge with a wave of light that halted the horde. And it has been said, you have killed over a thousand Darkspawn."

"Yeah… No." Ichigo replied blandly, looking at Marian and Carver who were sitting on the opposite side of the table.

With Marian's sarcasm and quick wit to Carver's hero complex and desire to know the legend that was Ichigo Kurosaki, this was an awkward and very frustrating time for him.

He should have expected this, that maybe there was someone nearby that would know who he is and what he had done, but as usual it popped out of nowhere and bit him on the ass. How the hell would he know that Marian had a brother that was also in the army and seemed to be more aware of whom he was? He had only met them once and never really knew anything about the Hawkes aside from there was one annoying sister and one shy one.

Despite their initial meeting he was still suspicious, this might just be some ploy by them or someone else, although he somehow doubted it, his gut told him it wasn't anything of the sort. Marian he got a good bead on while they talked in the tavern, and even further when she was in the room with him with her mother, she was witty and a bit of a loud mouth. But she went real quiet when her mother was around just to avoid being scolded by her, meaning her manners were far from forced.

Beth was a near open book to him with her mannerisms and Carver was the same, the former was socially awkward around people and the latter had a desire to become something great. Likely both of them grew up reading stories of the world and where one didn't much want anything more than to know the stories, the other wanted to live them. Surprising what you can pick up within a few minutes of speaking with someone and listening to them.

"I killed a few of those guys and just told everyone to run, that was all I did, so don't worship the freaking ground I walk on and please, for the love of Kami, do not make me out to be more than I am." Ichigo said, he was tired of all this and just wanted some normalcy.

"But how can you…" Carver started, before Marian placed a hand over his chest, he was halted and came to a sudden stop as he glanced at his sister.

"Hey, I invited you here so you could relax and not get bogged down with all the troubles, least I could do is keep my brother off of you." Marian said, and Ichigo was at least glad she knew when to be serious. "Although if you want me on you, fine but you better think twice about my sister, you ain't touching her no matter how big a stick you swing around."

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he felt compelled to leap over the table and throttle her right there, and if her smirk was anything to go by she was expecting him to. He knew that as soon as he did anything she would likely turn it around on him, not physically of course, but say something about him being a little eager to get on her or something.

'Fuck sake, this woman.' Ichigo thought, deciding to simply turn away from her in irritation.

"But if you feel like talking, don't let us stop you, feel free to jump in any time? Not every day you see a warrior sail through the air and can bring down bridges by swinging his sword and flinging magic waves about." Marian said, deciding to satisfy both parties and keep the peace.

Ichigo looked at her, before glancing at her eager brother that seemed like he could be Bethany's damn twin in the enthusiastic department, before giving a sigh. He was starting to feel that maybe his paranoia about the Hawke family was just that, paranoia, they were offering him a meal and to get away from everyone that was up his ass. Nodding his head he would at least offer something to the conversation, he could tell them a bit about himself and just hoped he wouldn't be forced to do all the talking during this evening.

"Great, and what do you know, here comes dinner." Marian said, watching as a small cart was wheeled out with the small banquet for them to dine on.

It looked great, a lot better than the gruel he had been dining on during the two week journey here, and the smell was one to match, his mouth watered as he inhaled the sweet aroma of cooked meats and vegetables. He was never one for the more western traditions and the foods they prepared, but he wasn't complaining to see the abundance of food right now.

Ichigo listened as they offered prayer, something he had seen done several times before, an intricate poem dedicating the bounty they received from the Maker. Ichigo had heard the name before, but he never really understood what the concept of this being was, could it be that he was the Soul King or something akin to him?

When the prayer was done, Ichigo offering his own in turn, they dug in to the meals, portions were divided up and everyone was getting their fair share. Ichigo stuck to the porridge and honeyed lamb, it was delicious and fell apart in his mouth with how well cooked it was, after such horrible food for a long time he was happy to eat anything. Then conversation began to pick up, idle stuff at first before it moved onto more provocative conversation, about Ichigo.

"So Ichigo, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Marian said, giving Ichigo a look and trying to get him into the festivities, he had been completely silent the entire meal.

"What do you want to know?" Ichigo asked, fiddling with his knife and fork, he had never really used these things before and he was trying to get the hang of it.

"Well, since you are having so much trouble with the cutlery, why not start there?" Marian said, giving a laugh as she saw the odd way the Fullbringer was holding his utensils.

Ichigo gave her a glare as his face heated up, not his damn fault that he doesn't much experience with cutlery, he had done it before but not in a long time, he prefers chopsticks. Sue him. He put it down and scowled a little at the offending metal fork and knife.

"We usually prepare our food to be bite sized, often we don't even have anything that we need to carve up, and we use chopsticks to eat." Ichigo replied, seeing their befuddlement at the term he clarified quickly. "Two small sticks we hold in our hand and use them to pick up the food."

To demonstrate he glanced around and found two knitting needles and used them as substitutes, holding one between his thumb and index finger, and the second at the base of his thumb and against his ring finger. Giving them a look and then picking up his cut piece of meat easily and popping it in his mouth, giving the sticks a little click at the end before putting them down.

"That's it? Doesn't look that complicated?" Marian said.

"Maybe his people need things to be simple. If they cannot use a fork and knife maybe two sticks is all they can use." Carver said, smiling as he whispered into his sister's ear, and she snorted slightly.

"Alright you smartasses, you try it." Ichigo replied, picking up the two sticks and giving them to him and waiting for them to make the attempt.

Just as Ichigo struggled with the fork and knife, those two poor fools didn't stand a chance, they were dropping their food and struggling to make the tips actually touch. It was hilarious, something both Bethany and Leandra shared with him, and eventually they both huffed and threw aside the offending sticks. Ichigo caught one and twirled it through his fingers, giving a smug smirk towards Marian.

"What's the matter? The simple little thing we use because we're too stupid to use anything else too hard for you to master?" Ichigo asked, giving her a funny leer and turning away slightly, knowing and loving the fact he was pissing her off for a change.

"Laugh it up you snide little bastard." Marian said, before her mother gave her a light glare for her language.

Ichigo smirked at her pout at being scolded silently by her mother, always fun to get back at the people that mess with you; he never really had that chance before. Oddly satisfying now that he thought about it, he would need to do this more often.

But all the same, the evening was peaceful; he looked on as they continued their little line of conversation and he silently listened. The children bickered between one another and the mother scolded them and ordered them to play nice with each other. It was funny to watch really, but also quite homely, usually he never really got into anything like this back home. His dad was a nut case and usually his antics annoyed the rest of the family so there was little horsing around, often there was a level of seriousness and sarcasm when it came to dinner in the Kurosaki household. But this was different, the air was not tense or strained, it was light and welcoming.

He glanced at Marian, the older sister that liked to pick on her brother and sister and pull on their little insecurities. Carver was a tough kid that prided himself on his position and ability, he could tell that he wanted to be a hero and that is why he was so interested in Ichigo, as he was what Carver wanted to be. Bethany was a shy girl, kind of like Orihime, she had her quirks and habits and was a bit of a social butterfly.

Truly he couldn't suspect a single one of them of foul play, not these people with the way they acted with each other and how he was feeling at the moment. Maybe he could be a little less suspicious and cautious around them, it would be good to talk with someone again, to actually have someone that didn't have an underlying motive and there was no chance there were any schemes in the works.

"Can you tell us more about your home?" Bethany asked, leaning forward and smiling at the prospect of anything he might say on the subject.

"Bethany, careful now, leaning too close and he might get the wrong idea." Marian said, and immediately Beth pulled back a little flustered while Ichigo was torn between amusement and irritation from another one of Marian's quips.

"What do you want to know?" Ichigo asked, deciding to humor her a bit and see if he felt like he actually could contribute here, and immediately he was beset by questions that made him want to reconsider asking.

Ranging from what his home was like to his culture, along with fashion which was no surprise to him, they in turn compared his culture to his own and so on. The meal continued and so did his tales of his far away home and the culture that sounded so alien and strange to them.

"Sounds like a big city, has to be if there are that many people in it." Marian said, sounding a little surprised with there being millions of people that called a single city their home, would be packed for certain.

"It can be a bit crowded at time." Ichigo mused; remembering all the times he had to take the damn subway somewhere and how packed it was every time.

While he had informed them of his home they did the same, giving him details on Ferelden and the neighboring nations such as Orlais, and he was learning a lot about this place. It would take a bit of time to learn but he was getting by, even after dinner finished and everyone was full they crowded near the fire and continued to talk.

Wine was brought out, although Ichigo abstained from it, and as they drank more stories were told with Carver going into the tale of King Maric Theirin, the Savior and Hero of the Ferelden Rebellion. Ichigo was reminded of several rebellions he had learned of in history, the Fujiwara no Hirotsugu Rebellion a short civil war between two Emperors of Japan came to mind.

Ichigo even was asked about his own nation, specifically their wars and the means they employ to fight, and he decided to tell them about how his people often worked when it came to war, or well how they used to. He told them of the honorable Samurai, highly trained warriors similar to knights in retrospect, who served in houses and the emperor.

Then he went onto the Ninja, stealthy assassins trained to be skilled infiltrators and killers, using an assortment of weapons and tools to kill their enemies. The subject seemed to interest Marian and Carver particularly, likely because of their own callings in the world, and they loved every moment of it. He kept a few things on the down low and mainly stuck to things that didn't require too much explanation otherwise he would never be able to stop talking.

"You certainly have a colorful history." Marian said, leaning back in her chair as she smirked at Ichigo. "But to know so much, I barely know anything about the Ferelden Rebellion."

"Learnt it in school, history is one of the basic things we learn." Ichigo replied with a shrug.

"You were part of an Academy?" Bethany asked, looking surprised that Ichigo would be so learned.

"No, only High School, were I am from we are sent to school from the age of six." Ichigo replied. "It is mandatory that the student is given six years at Elementary School and then Three years at Junior High, after that you have the choice to do three more years as High School."

"Are you of noble birth then? To be able to join the Academy your family must be wealthy." Leandra said.

"… No, I am as common as they get, and rich? We only run a small clinic. Also School is not restricted or anything, anyone can join, just pay the tuition and your kid is in. Doesn't matter who you are or what you do, everyone is entitled to learn and better themselves regardless of circumstance." Ichigo replied.

That was a method of teaching that took them all by surprise, teaching all the children of a nation in academies? That was something very few could achieve let alone afford, because of money and position preventing those of lower birth to actually attend, to think that all the children had the right and need to learn was a surprise.

"That… that is a surprise. To think that you could give everyone the knowledge of your culture, and all that it encompassed." Leandra said, she had never gone to the academies but she had many tutors and instructors and had learned much from them but to think that they would teach so many.

"Doesn't make it seem so privileged or special now." Marian said.

"Yeah, but remember you still have to want to learn, otherwise you get thrown out or get shitty marks and that can make life a nightmare later on." Ichigo replied.

"Really, then what about you? Where did you stand amongst your peers?" Bethany asked

"I was usually in the top thirty of my year in my school, had to be, the damn teachers always thought I was a damn punk that liked to get into fights so I had to get good grades so they got off my back." Ichigo grouched, earning a short laugh from the Hawke Matron.

"You would be considered a scholar then, to be amongst the top most learned individuals within your 'school' you would be very knowledgeable. Explains why you know your history so well." Leandra said.

"We learn a bit of everything really, History, Math, Sciences, Writing, Language, and even Sports." Ichigo replied. "They give us a broad scope to teach and whatever category we excel at we can expand on that in High School and try to make a career out of it."

"Sounds like you had it all back home, all that knowledge and skill, I barely learned anything when I was forced to attend those damn Chantry Scripture assemblies." Marian said. "All we did was learn that the Maker made everything and that he was the way to salvation. That has done nothing for me."

Ichigo had been wondering about that, these people worship the Maker as he was called, but who exactly was he? Possibly the Soul King? Another name for the fabled entity that was said to hold all the world and the spiritual realms together, if that was true he would like to know. If there was any connection to the Soul King and the Maker than maybe there was a connection between this world and Home, a long shot but couldn't hurt to ask.

"Who is the Maker?" Ichigo asked.

Marian looked at him for a moment, arching an eyebrow.

"You don't know who the Maker is?" The rogue asked, looking at him incredulously. "What? Don't they teach you about the Maker in school?"

"Technically not many in Japan follow a religion that has a god." Ichigo replied, and before they could ask him what he meant he followed up. "So who is the Maker?"

"The Maker is the creator of the World, it is said that he created humans and others who dream." Carver said. "The Maker is said to have abandoned us because of the Original Sin, and that we turned from him and worshipped the Old Gods. It is said because of this he left, not answering prayers or granting miracles, and only will return when we prove ourselves worthy."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that, this guy didn't sound anything like the Soul King, if this guy created the world and then move aside because of what humans did. That definitely is not what he expected, maybe this Maker is someone else, and he sounded like someone that wanted attention more than he wanted balance. But that could still be the rhetoric of the faith itself, finding plausible reason as to why their god doesn't help them when things get bad.

After all, it was said that the Soul King was a Thing and an It, not a normal being for certain. Considering his purpose, he was the 'Thing' that maintained the balance of the world and was in turn the 'It' that kept things turning. But a creator was not exactly what he had in mind for the Soul King, he likely only kept things in balance with what was already there. But still this could be just the colorful words of religion shining through, there were dozens of those back home and there was no reason to believe this wasn't any different.

"I see, created man and turns away from him, sounds like a lousy dad if you ask me." Ichigo said.

"Hah, shouldn't say stuff like that in front of the Templars or a Mother from the Chantry, they might try to execute you." Marian said.

"Don't be so dramatic, it would be imprisonment and likely rehabilitation at worst." Carver replied, and Ichigo actually believed what he said.

Looks like he would need to be careful with the religious types then, and with the way he saw one of them trying to condemn him as some kind of demon he would need to make sure things didn't get too bad with him. Last thing he needed was to be hunted like a damn witch, that would be the beginning of a whole load of problems he didn't want to deal with.

"Aside from that, you said that you don't have many faiths that worship gods? How can they be a faith if there is no patron to pray to?" Leandra inquired.

Now this was a subject Ichigo was always uncomfortable with, mainly because of past experience with things like these never being in his favor. Religion in Japan was very widespread and nearly everyone practiced it in some manner or another, it was an intricate part of daily life, but it was different from religions in Europe or the Americas.

"In Japan there are two predominant faiths people follow, Buddhism and Shintoism. While both are considered religions they are technically not traditional ones in terms of ones that follow deities and gods." Ichigo said, trying to think of a way to explain these two beliefs to an audience that likely has no concept of it.

"Then what is the point of them?" Carver asked.

"Well… Buddhism is not so much a faith but a practice, a practice and spiritual teaching that leads to Insight into the true nature of reality. That is what it is usually classified as, a practice meant to help oneself change and achieve wholeness and enlightenment. To develop the qualities of awareness, kindness, and wisdom through their lives." Ichigo replied, he remembered this when he was learning of it years ago in social studies and how Buddhism and Shinto were intricate parts of Japanese society.

"I am still not following." Marian said, resting her head in her hand, and Ichigo sighed.

"Alright, listen, the basic tenets of Buddhist teaching are straightforward and practical: nothing is fixed or permanent; actions have consequences; change is possible despite all the problems you are facing. Buddhism addresses itself to all people and teaches practical methods that help people to realize and use its teachings in order to transform their experience, to be fully responsible for their lives." Ichigo said.

"It is a philosophy!" Bethany came to realize. "It teaches one to seek perfection in their lives and to attain greater things and that no matter the pain and misery they may face that they can always fix them."

"Essentially yes." Ichigo replied. "While Buddhism is often considered a religion in terms of enlightenment Shinto is more about how to live your life and go about things every day."

"How can you have two religions? How could you follow them both?" Carver asked, the concept of following multiple religions seems so strange, and he was not the only one that thought so.

"While Buddhism follows tenants and helps people to better themselves, Shinto is all about living within the world and being respectful to the Kami." Ichigo said, and noticing their expressions he clarified. "Kami means 'God' 'Spirit' 'Essence' and the like."

"I thought you said you don't worship gods, but from what you just said your 'Kami' are gods." Marian said.

Ichigo never really thought to be drawn into a spiritual and philosophical debate like this, in a way it was really testing him how to convey the teachings of his home to a foreign nation that have no concept of it. He wondered if this is what people thought of Japanese back home?

"Kami doesn't just mean 'God' technically there is no real divide in 'God', 'Spirit' or 'Essence', they are all one in the same and no different from one another." Ichigo replied. "But the translation of it is not what you would call correct, Kami may be seen as gods but they are the spirits and essence that reside in all things. From the air, to the rocks and the plants that exist all across the world, Kami is everywhere because they exist in all things and are all connected to one another in some way, and in turn connect to humanity."

"Then how is it not a religion?" Bethany asked. "Something like that should have doctrines and scriptures that dictate the way the faith is to be followed."

"Shinto never really had any formalized Holy Scriptures, nor does it have a doctrine. It's more of a way of living, or the wisdom of how to live in harmony with the nature, while being grateful and respectful of all the spirits of life, in this way Shinto permeates everyday life in such a way that most people are not particularly conscious of its influence."

"Hmm, reminds me of something a tutor once told me." Leandra said. "He said that the Creator is often seen as a force and not as a man, we may think him as a father and as a physical being but he is not, he is actually a force that helps us when we seek guidance. Never really understood it at first, but with the way you explain it, I guess now I solved something I haven't thought about in years."

Ichigo smiled, it looked like she did understand it, Shinto was never about worshipping the gods and praying for something for them to give you a miracle. No, it was meant to be the opposite; you need to give respect to the world around you and treat it properly, in a way it was about living in harmony with the world.

"Still don't get it." Marian replied.

"Alright, how about a story then?" Ichigo said, knowing that maybe by giving an example he could get out of this mess.

Quickly thinking through some of the stories he knew, from the 'Lost Son' to the 'Thief', although he decided to skip the 'Irony of Samsara' that would be a little morbid for their tastes. Also he would likely have to explain what Samsara was, not gonna do that.

"Alright, how about the 'Worm.'" Ichigo said, taking a seat and trying to recount the story. "Alright this is a wonderful little story about two monks who lived together in a monastery for many years."

Ichigo then told them the short but none the less interesting story of the two monks who had passed away within a few months of one another. One had been sent to Heaven, where he lived in peace and wonder and wanted for nothing, and the other was reborn as a worm in a dung pile. That had taken them all a little by surprise, but luckily they didn't start asking questions.

Back to the story.

The Monk within Heaven was having a grand old time, then he wondered something, despite being in heaven he could not find his best friend. So he searched for him, but he found him not in Heaven or reborn into the world of man, and eventually he found him again, but as a Worm in the realm of animals and insects, writhing around in a dung pile.

'Wow!' Ichigo had said, mimicking the monk's reaction to finding his friend in such a state. 'I am going to help my friend. I am going to go down there to that dung pile and take him up to the heavenly realm so he too can enjoy the heavenly pleasures and bliss of living in these wonderful realms.'

So he had gone down to the dung pile and called to his friend, the little worm had responded and asked him who he was. Yet when the man revealed himself to be his long-time friend the worm shouted at him and told him to leave. The man was surprised and tried to remind the worm he was his friend, and described the heavens above and the splendor of it all.

Yet the worm did not care, he said he was happy in his dung pile and that he wanted him to go away. The man was surprised again, and thought his friend was being stubborn, shaking off his surprise he intended to grasp his friend and take him back to Heaven so he could see it for himself. But when he grabbed the worm and tried to pull him free the worm fought back, holding tightly onto his dung and not willing to let go.

Ichigo looked at his audience, they seemed oddly confused and actually captivated by the story and trying to decipher the meaning behind it. Ichigo smirked a little and decided to test them.

"Do you get the moral of the story?" Ichigo asked, and when he received no answer he answered for them. "How many of us are attached to our pile of dung?"

"What?" Marian asked, her face was priceless with the way she couldn't fathom what the answer meant.

"It is a little hard to understand at first, but let me ask you this, do you value your possessions so much that they take up your whole world?" Ichigo asked, and he was not met with an answer. "Those who let their possessions and the random materials they acquire take up their existence than they do not grow or amount to anything, all it becomes is a bunch of crap that means nothing to anyone but you."

"Don't think so, gold is good in anyone's hands." Marian said.

Ichigo sighed at that, it was obvious that she didn't get it, but he couldn't blame her, she wasn't exactly the most intellectual of the group. Yet somehow he felt like a teacher, felt kind of strange. He looked around and found that they were still struggling to understand the concept of such a thing, kind of puts a damper on the evening.

'Maybe…' Ichigo thought, he didn't know if he should do anything or not, should he put the effort forward again to try and change the mood. "Hey, I got another story for you."

He decided to tell them of a powerful magical animal, a Yokai of his home, said to be a powerful shapeshifter and having powers even greater than a Kitsune, a Nine-Tailed Fox. Many legends of the creature came around the so called demon, but it was not seen as an evil or twisted creature. Instead it was seen as a large fat bellied creature, with a straw hat and a sake bottle always in its paws, a trickster and lazy entity that liked to harass people.

He even told them of one particular incarnation of the demon, and also several of the names attributed to it. He told them of Kintama and Kinbukuro, these names were often attributed to the wealth associated with a particular feature of the Tanuki, and once they learned it they were laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" Marian asked, laughing hard and clutching at her sides, unable to control herself as she struggled to remain in her seat. "That's the funniest thing I have ever heard!"

"That is so… lewd." Bethany said, hand over her mouth and looking between laughing and gasping in shock at the scandalous tale.

"Massive scrotums, seriously? What kind of demon is that?" Carver asked, wondering this Tanuki was some kind of Lust demon in disguise, but he doubted that, nothing with any sense would want to be that.

"Hey, originally they were said to be divine messengers from the gods, then demons, and well instead of making them feared they made them funny." Ichigo replied, smirking wide and showing off his pearly whites as he joined in on the festivities. "Hell, their Golden Balls are meant to symbolize wealth and prosperity."

"Makers Breath… oh that was good… Never laughed that hard in my life…" Marian said, huffing and puffing as she tried to fight down some giggles.

"You certainly have a way with stories, you should be a bard or storyteller." Leandra said, sharing in some of the mirth with her children.

"Me? Nah, still going to school and learning, don't even know what I wanted to do after I finished, maybe take over my dad's clinic and be a doctor." Ichigo mused, wondering if he should become a doctor or not, or maybe something else. "That's if I go back or not, or can get back."

There was a brief silence in the room, they all had some inkling to know that he was not here of his own freewill. He had been from a part of the world that none have ever heard or seen before, and yet here he was in these mysterious circumstances and with no idea of the world he was in, call it strange and suspicious but they wanted to know why he was in Thedas.

"I don't get it, how did you even get here then? If you didn't want to come to Thedas, how did you get here without knowing?" Carver asked.

"Especially in the Kocari Wilds, not a place you want to be lost in, not in this day and age." Marian said, crossing her arms and wondering what tale he would spin this time.

Ichigo in turn wondered if he should tell them about his run in with his enemy, about Ginjo and Xcution, but quickly squashed the idea. He knew that they held some interest with his abilities, but they were keeping it quiet and not openly trying to get him to talk about it. He found that strange, the myth around him was because of these strange powers and they were going out of their way to not speak about it.

Maybe he could skip this over, he knew that they would not take no for an answer or at least not accept it, so maybe divert the conversation towards something else. Like what his Fullbring is.

"I got sent here by an enemy, trapped me in his Fullbring and when I tried to escape it I woke up in some strange place and then I was in the Kocari Wilds, being hunted by those Darkspawn." Ichigo replied, scowling as he remembered the sealing with Yukio's Invaders Must Die and how he had nearly shattered the dimension in his escape.

That had been what brought him here, really it was the cause of most of the current misery he was feeling right now, although it didn't feel as bad as it used to.

"Fullbring? Is that the power you use? The magic of your land?" Bethany asked, leaning forward and looking to Ichigo like a kid ready to learn something incredible.

But he noticed the rest of the family giving Bethany a warning and worried looks, Ichigo had no idea as to why they were doing it. But he decided to humor the girl, it didn't matter if they thought he took offence or not he wasn't going to do anything drastic. What did they think? He was some damn demon or something?

"Well… to start off Fullbring is not a widespread thing, there are only a handful of people I know personally that can use it and they are technically from all over Japan." Ichigo said. "Fullbring is short for Full Manifestation Artists."

"Nice name for a group of mages." Marian said, testing the waters.

"Actually from what I can recall about your mages, they draw energy from what they call the Fade to power their spells and abilities, Fullbringers don't need that, we get the power from our very souls." Ichigo replied, placing a hand over his heart. "But the main power of a Fullbring is the ability to pull on the souls of anything around them."

He picked up a small glass of water, his own that he requested instead of wine, and began to raise his hand and attempt to bring the water out. He was successful at first, creating a single stream of water that rose up and circled above the glass.

"Interesting." Bethany said.

Ichigo smirked as he got the hang of controlling the water, and decided to go a step further and take a drink, but and as he drew it close to his lips he quickly stopped. When he picked this little trick he just did it because it was familiar and he had seen it done before, yet when he recalled who had done it he had lost control.

The water dropped from his grasp and fell to the floor, splattering on the rug and seeping into it.

"Looks like you need some more practice." Marian said, before she noticed Ichigo's scowl and thousand yard stare.

He was angry at something, and she was certain it wasn't himself for spilling that water on the carpet.

"You alright?" Marian asked, calm and wondering what brought about this calm rage.

"Yeah… yeah, sorry about that, just thought of something is all." Ichigo replied, dropping it there before he put the water down and instead looked towards the nearby candle.

He took a deep breath and raised his hand, subtle gestures were made and immediately the flame on the candle shot off and floated in the air and towards him. Ichigo held it just above his palm, before having the fire revolve around him, making it grow and change shape as he made it move.

"Remember how I told you about Shinto, and how everything has an essence and soul? From the rocks to the air, even the chairs you are all sitting on have a small soul within them, nothing like our souls, but a presence that can be felt and pulled on." Ichigo said, continuing to play with the fire. "Fullbringers have the ability to call and pull on these souls and manipulate them. Being able to pull on the soul within the air to walk across and glide through it, to pulling on objects and bringing them towards you, even propelling oneself forward and around quickly. That is the basics of what a Fullbringer can do."

"Are you born with this power? Where does it come from?" Bethany asked, shaking in her seat to learn of the secrets of this new power, and her family seemingly growing worried with their daughter's enthusiasm.

"To answer that I need to tell you about something else, these powers are not naturally attained from our parents, it is caused by exposure to something." Ichigo said, hesitating for a moment to actually tell them exactly what it is. "These powers originate from dangerous spirits we call Hollows."

"Hollows?" Bethany inquired.

"Hollows are soul eating creatures that were once human souls that have been corrupted from despair, losing their hearts and attempting to fill the void by devouring other human souls." Ichigo said, giving a brief explanation on the subject and hoping he wouldn't need to explain in detail what these things were.

He went on to explain how a Fullbringer would contract a Hollows essence when their mother survives an encounter while pregnant, so when the person is born they may develop a Fullbring as they grow. They were completely normal, it was just that with time they would develop an affinity and power tied to an object. That is when he moved onto the more interesting part of Fullbring, the object in which brings out that power.

"Each Fullbring is connected to a singular object, this object is of deep personal value to the Fullbringer and has a unique power attributed to it. Often because of this you can usually gain abilities that are unique to each person and can be tied to the item or the person in general."

"What kind of abilities?" Leandra inquired, deciding to take over questions from her daughter, something that interested him.

"Depends on the person, but I knew someone who wore boots that were her Fullbring, whenever they got dirty she got stronger." Ichigo said. "I mean she could create tremors on the damn ground and kicked damn hard, probably could take your head off if she was serious."

"Sounds useful I suppose." Carver said, enhanced strength would be useful.

"Yeah, only problem was she hated her Fullbring, she loved her boots so much she always wanted to clean them, she hated her Fullbring because it went against what she wanted from it." Ichigo replied, remember his spar with Jackie and how she told him of her hate for the means in which she had to use her Dirty Boots.

He wondered if she was sincere about it, that if she really did not like it, or was it just a game to them all and that Jackie he knew was just a made up person.

"Why not then get a different Fullbring then? A different focus?" Bethany asked.

"Fullbrings, specifically when they awaken, cannot be changed or grow stronger, when they are matured they cannot grow any more powerful. But a Fullbring cannot be chosen, as I said the item itself needs to be of deep emotional importance to the person and often its powers are reflected in how you treat that object and the powers you receive often attribute to the object in how you treat it and what you desire." Ichigo replied.

"What about yours?" Marian asked.

Ichigo quickly guided the flame he held back to the candle stick, letting it rest on the cloth sting as he pulled out his former Substitute Shinigami Badge. He looked at it for a moment, remembering the pride and feeling of why he had it, it was a symbol of his status as a Shinigami. Something he felt was the greatest defining characteristic in his life, something he lost and never truly recovered from.

"… This is my Fullbring, it is a badge of office I had when I worked with another group, and I had a lot of pride in what I was before I couldn't work with them anymore." Ichigo said, but hid any details and his true feelings on the subject well enough, he didn't even let his voice hitch when he talked. "Because of this my power formed into armor that sorta looked like what I use to wear when I fought beside them. It was who I was and wanted to be again, the pride I felt being what I was, this Fullbring was an attempt for me to reclaim a lost part of my life."

Ichigo looked up slightly, not realizing at first that he has said that aloud, he looked at the Hawkes and noticed they had remained silent and had different looks of empathy. He had just said that aloud and they knew exactly why he was talking about, he was lost and was trying to regain something he knew he couldn't live without. Something he thought about every day of his life and struggled to deal with, his friends he lost because of it, the power he no longer had or the means to protect anyone.

He had lost so much, in such a short time, he just couldn't adjust to a life that was even less than what it was before he became a Shinigami.

He felt a hand over his shoulder and on his forearm, looking up he found Leandra standing there and giving him a reassuring smile. Ichigo didn't know if it was his mind playing tricks on him or not, but he was reminded of someone, for a moment the image of his own mother flashed before him.

"You don't have to worry about who you were, because if he is as kind and honorable as the man before me now, then I know that you have not lost anything." Leandra said.

Ichigo knew that the words shouldn't have had any effect on him, she couldn't have known what the pain of isolation and powerlessness that he felt, but somehow they did. Pierced right through him and struck his heart, there was no way he couldn't feel like all that crushing pain that strangled his heart began to abate.

She reminded him of her, his own mother, who could make anything better with a smile and just being present to make sure he was alright. Where did the likeness come from? He couldn't be sure if there was one, this may just be him in some delusional state trying to look for anything to take the pain away for a moment. It was working though and he didn't dare allow it to leave him, because he just wanted all this to go away so he could live again.

"Thank you."

Ichigo strolled away from the home, and despite his own deposition and current situation, with a small smile on his face. He walked through the town of Lothering back towards the camp, it was late and he was going to retire to his own bunk and get some rest.

But as he strolled down the road he thought about his time with the Hawkes, the few hours he spent with them were by far the most pleasant he had in a long time. Even before coming to Thedas he never felt so welcomed, so part of a group that he could call himself nearly part of the family.

After seventeen months of isolation, weeks of being manipulated by others, to be abandoned when in the most dire of times he had become cold to the world and those in it. But then they took him in for a single evening to repay him for helping Bethany, and all those dark thoughts of betrayal and schemes were worn away. They gave him their food, their time and most of all, their company, something he didn't even realize how much he craved for.

They had filled a void that had formed in his heart that had come from the isolation from everyone that he knew and loved back home, they had filled it and he felt more whole than he had before. It may only be a phase or his own mind playing tricks on him, but it didn't matter to him for now, because he got to know them and knew that these feelings he felt were real.

"Thank you… all of you." Ichigo said, strolling into his tent and laying down on his cot.

The Fullbringer's smile never leaving his lips, not even as he drifted off into a blissful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The fire crackled and churned as more wood and dry bark was place on it, the sound and sight was enough to offer some distraction for herself as she looked into the flames. But still sitting in front of a fire and doing nothing else often left one's mind to wander.

Elissa didn't want to think at the moment, so many things have happened over the last month that she desperately wanted to do nothing more than forget all the terrible things that have happened. The loss of her entire family at Highover, betrayed by a close friend of the family, her home was gone and everyone she ever really knew burned with it.

The only solace had been that her brother was alive, yet she knew he would be devastated with the loss of his wife and son, yet even that was lost to her. The chances he was still alive were slim at best, even before the battle no word had come to her regarding his scouting party, and after the disastrous battle she didn't know if he did survive his scouting mission he survived the defeat.

And like at her home she lost him to betrayal.

"We should be at Lothering by tomorrow, and then we can finally get some decent rest." Alistair said, plopping himself down next to his fellow Grey Warden.

But when he looked at her and found her gaze still on the fire he knew that she was in another one of her moods, unwilling to talk and open up about her issues. He wouldn't push her, he had no right to open that on her after all she had been through and lost, even the thought of vengeance and justice didn't seem to rouse her.

He glanced back at Morrigan, finding her giving a shrug as she sat on a nearby fallen log, they had come to an understanding regarding Elissa. They wouldn't push her and would at least try to be civil when it was for her benefit, even if Morrigan thought she should pull herself together and push on she kept her mouth shut. Almost kind of her.

'The only one of us that is actually making a dent in that damn Mabari we found.' Alistair thought, looking at the ugly dog as it sat by its new master's side.

"Elissa, when we get there we can find the King and then look for your brother, I promise you, we can fix this and make everything right." Alistair said, before he got up and decided to let her be.

The girl didn't want conversation, she just needed time to sort out what has happened to her, she was being torn apart by her losses and needed to actually feel at peace. Maybe when that happened she could return to her old self, and actually find a way to keep on living. He knew that neither he nor Morrigan could bring her out of this, but maybe someone could, maybe someone could help her and give her a new lease on life.

His eyes looked to the north, finding under the dim quarter moon around ten miles out was a series of lights. That was Lothering, just a few hours away, and hopefully the thing that was going to be the end point for all the pain and misery that they had suffered through.

'Who am I kidding?' Alistair thought, this was only going to be the starting point of something far worse.

Elissa should have said something, but truthfully she was scared to really utter a word and invest in anything anymore. For so long she lived in Highever and the only people she truly could be herself around were her friends and family, all who lived within or near her home.

She remembered how she would have to get her brother and his wife Oriana to stop arguing with one another, but at times she would join her sister in law in teasing him. But there were others, her teacher and tutor Aldous who often would scold her for being such an air head. And Mother Mallol who had been like an older sister to her, teaching her all the good stories of the Chantry and the Maker and always let them speak to her by name rather than by 'Revered Mother'.

Old Nan who would get so mad every time her dog had got into the kitchen and into her larder, it was so funny to watch her fume. Then there was Ser Gilmore who taught her a bit about fighting, teaching her how to hold a sword right, and how she would give him advice how to talk with girls.

She nearly laughed when she tried to show him how when she chatted up Iona, that nearly led somewhere when she came to her chamber later that night expecting something. It had been an awkward few days for the two of them, in fact she recalled something about Iona actually being a lady-in-waiting. Elissa had charmed the pants off her in only a short conversation, she didn't know if she should be thrilled at her persuasive skills or terrified if she had unintentionally led other people on in the past.

But…

But that was all over now; all those people who she knew and knew her were all gone. They were dead and likely rotting in the ruins of her old home, everyone she knew and cared for was gone and those responsible would go unpunished.

Why did it have to happen? Why couldn't she have just stayed there with her family? Stay with her mother and father and been with them in the end rather than be alone with no one else who could truly understand what it felt like. Everything she was and had been was made in that castle, every memory and person she knew and held close into her heart was lost there.

'I have nothing left…'

Those words could be no truer for her.

 **... Or not. So much for the good times am I right? Please tell me what ya think. I hope you all have a good Winter Holiday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Manifested Into the Fade**

 **Wow... This has taken a while to get done, I mean its been ready but I just forgot to upload it. Oops. Oh well here it is and as always, feel free to review and give me your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 08: It Spreads**

Ichigo didn't know what he was seeing, it came in flashes of green light, blurred and hidden behind static of black veins that kept whatever he saw just out of sight. Strange to observe something so obscure yet sinister.

Whatever the hell he was dreaming of was not just merely a nightmare, this was something else. It as though something dark and malignant was moving through him and trying to dig deep into his soul to take root, seeking to subjugate him. Because Ichigo was certain, this thing was intelligent. He could feel its eyes and the presence it exuded, it was alive, and it wanted to dominate and take hold of him entirely. To make him its thrall and use him as a puppet.

"Not going to happen." Ichigo thought aloud, his words echoing.

Yet they were not heard even by himself as everything was in such chaos all he could hear was the deafening white noise of hundreds of screams. He couldn't decipher it as it appeared as nothing more than white noise, but he could still feel this presence pressing down on him.

It wanted him and was fighting to do it, but Ichigo had faced things like this before with his Hollow and he was not going to go quietly. If it wanted to try and take him it would have to fight tooth and nail to do so.

"Come on, give me your worst." Ichigo growled.

The presence seemed to apply more pressure this time, a searing pain worked its way up his arms and Ichigo felt every nerve in his body constrict. With gritted teeth he fought back against this overwhelming force and tried to keep himself from being consumed.

"I won't be taken." Ichigo said, looking up at the creature and daring it to try again.

" **You… will… submit…** "

Ichigo reeled back as though the voice struck him, those were more than mere words but an attack against his very being. He felt the words scrape across his brain, as if they were trying to tear away his will so that they could finally gain some control.

"No, I won't!" Ichigo yelled, pushing back with whatever he could summon up to fight this thing.

But it still pushed, harder and harder with each passing moment. His resolve began to erode under the strain, as if no matter the strength and will he put forth would make any difference to this monstrous behemoth that was bearing down on him.

He fought back, summoning up every scrap of strength that he had, but he was failing still. The Fullbringers strength seemed to mean nothing, not against this entity whose mountainous presence, pressing down onto him, almost akin to a god bearing down on an ant.

Finally, his strength began to wane, his resolve being shaken by the otherworldly might of this unknown and demonic creature. The darkness seemed to close in around him, not just smothering his form but also everything about him, as if it ate away at everything he was rather than just his body. He felt himself slipping away, even his now more desperate attempts to keep this at bay failed.

His own fear started to recede now, along with his desire to keep fighting against this oppressive force. It felt better to be swallowed by it, to be consumed.

"…."

Ichigo didn't hear anything, but he certainly felt it.

It was such a shock that he returned to his senses quickly, his slowly eroding will and being was ripped from the darkness. But not by his own accord, another had been there to pull him from the brink.

He was nearly blinded by the bright white light that assailed him, the form of the individual beneath the radiance was impossible to see. But his own senses saw more than his own eyes could, a presence that he had thought lost and never again to be felt.

"Chad…"

No.

This was not Chad, even as it felt like his recently deceased friend. His senses did not lie, while he felt the familiar spiritual presence of his departed comrade it was not completely him. This was something else, another force pulling him from the depths of corruption and death.

" **Fight…!** "

Ichigo felt rejuvenated by the command, whereas with the other voice it had tried to wear him down and drain him of his resolve. He felt the strength of his will return and he used it to face off against the beast that had tried to ensnare him in the darkness.

"Get out!"

It seemed to work for a time, the strength given to him by this unknown source seemed to resonate with his own power and push back whatever tried to infect him. Now he was able to push back, and force it away and out of his mind. With one final heave Ichigo, and his unknown ally, forced the darkness from him and back into the shadowy recesses in which it crawled from.

" **None… can… resist… forever… not… even… us…** "

Ichigo didn't have a chance to reply, as the visions ceased their assault and he was given the peace he sought in his dreams. But the feeling never left him, he could still feel it there deep within him, beaten but unbowed by his display of defiance.

Yet he also felt the lingering presence of whatever had aided him, the light was gone but the reassurance it left him was still felt. But even then, he could not take solace in the victory against this corruption, for it had been a victory that he required help to defeat.

Even in this darkness where nothing existed, and his conscious mind was left to wander and reel at the ordeal he knew that he was still in danger. While this night the voice had been repelled, with the aid of strangely familiar presence, he was slowly weakening. It was undeniable.

It would not be long before this disease claimed him, this Taint. It had claimed the lives of hundreds already in the King's army. He had resisted it for a little over two weeks now, but resistance came at a price. This thing seemed to be aware of what he is, and whatever spread this disease now seemed keen on taking hold and trying to bring him into the fold personally. To squash any remaining resistance and make the young Fullbringer submit to the Taint and become one with it.

'I need to keep resisting.' Ichigo thought. 'It cannot take me, if I can hold out maybe I can figure some way of fixing this. If I can resist it than I can fight it off.'

There were no other options left to him now, it was the only thing he could do. If the Wardens have a means to immunize themselves to the Blight, he can will find his own way. However Ichigo didn't bother with that thought any further, as his conscious mind was beginning to reassert itself and he felt sleep fading quickly. Already the light that pierced through his eyelids forced him to return to consciousness.

His eyes opened, and he looked up at the roof of his tent, his eyes bloodshot and he was feeling more drained than when he went to sleep last night. Even the pleasant evening he spent with the Hawkes couldn't bring a smile to his face now..

"Life is too complicated…"

His mind lingered back to the dream and mental battle against the dark force that sought to corrupt him, his mind was clear and focused now and he wanted to dissect this new force that came to his aid.

It had felt like Chad, but then at the same time it did not, as if this unknown force that had come to his aid was his friend but also something else. It was so confusing yet comforting to think about, that it was his departed friend seemingly came to aid him from across the cosmos. He would have liked to believe that is the case, that his friend may have survived the ordeal he had suffered, but he knew it was not.

He squashed these emotions, he needed to focus on the here and now, and determine what that light was and what it represented. It helped him push back corruption somewhat, he could feel it, and if he figures what it is it may be able to help him fully cure himself.

Ichigo mused on this quietly, before he felt his cot shift and his other senses return to him quickly. His heart pounded in his chest and a surge of adrenaline shot through his veins, his little nightmare had only just passed, and he was still reeling from the mentally draining experience. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw who was there.

"All that thrashing and turning, thought you could use a wakeup call." Marian said, smirking as she was straddling the Substitutes lap.

Ichigo processed the position he was in and as it began to dawn on him the blood rushed to his cheeks. He looked up, finding the smirking Marian looking right back at him, and he could do nothing but shriek at her. It was a manly shriek alright… Yeah.

"Get off me!" Ichigo yelled, trying to pull himself out from under her too no avail.

"Heh, it's so easy to get a rise out of you, your embarrassed face is priceless!" Marian said, laughing as she looked at the panicked and embarrassed expression on the Fullbringers face.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you have anything better to do than mess with me?" Ichigo yelled, gritting his teeth and trying to appear annoyed more than anything.

But with the leather armor she was wearing, with the tight bodice that exposed her arms and midriff while that skirt he was scared to think might not hold much protection beneath. Why the hell was she even wearing that in the morning? Did she plan this at night or something?

"I do whatever," Marian replied, leaning forward slightly and smiling in a sultry manner to further fluster the poor orange haired boy ,"And whoever I want."

Ichigo felt his tongue swell and head grow dizzy as the blood kept rushing there, and… Elsewhere. He didn't want to say anything, lest he incriminate himself and leave himself more vulnerable to this wicked woman's teasing or… Inspire her to make further sensual advances on him. He wasn't mentally prepared for that yet.

"I heard shouting, what…?"

Ichigo glanced to the tent doorway, finding his guard present there and leaning inside to see what the commotion was about. It would have been a welcome thing that the man was giving Ichigo time to think straight and defuse this situation. But being caught in a situation like this, him with his shirt off and a woman on top of him in what some might consider little proper clothing. Especially considering that she only put so much of her actual armor on.

This could only turn out worse for him, as per usual with his life…. Naturally that thought was made true courtesy of Marian.

"Oh! So big!" Marian cried out.

As she exclaimed those words with such carnal pleasure that any man would have begged to be in Ichigo's place, while her hands raked through her hair, and arched her back as she grinded her hips in such a fashion to emphasis the point of what they were not doing. It was obvious to all what she was referring to and Ichigo could do nothing but stare mortified, and grudgingly aroused at her shameless salaciousness.

The guard became uncomfortable really quick then, coughing into his glove and shifting around to find the exit and escape.

"Sorry… didn't mean to intrude…"

He made a hasty retreat and left the two on the cot.

By the end of it Ichigo had lost all traces of blood in his face and just flopped down onto the pillow. It was too early, and he was too damn tired to deal with being embarrassed, he wished things would just be normal for him for once.

"What's the matter? Too much?" Marian asked, smirking as she looked down at him still perched on his lap. "Thought you would be happier to see me, but I can tell something else is."

Ichigo really didn't need to deal with this in the morning.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

* * *

Ichigo was patiently walking forward, eye twitching as he glanced out of the corner of his eye to his companion for the morning. He was truly regretting having met her, she didn't want to leave him alone for even a second.

Marian was strolling beside him and staring off into nothing, but the way things were going he was not in the mood for anymore of her antics. She reminded him too much of Yoruichi and her own brand of torture when it came to intimacy and flirting, but at least with Yoruichi she didn't do it continuously, maybe occasionally in the times they worked together.

That was a long time ago.

He shook it off, the thing he knew was that at least she didn't hassle him as Marian did. Especially not coming into his tent and straddling him, Yoruichi may be a tease but even she wouldn't go that far.

"Is there a reason you are hounding me?" Ichigo asked.

"That's rude, and here I thought you could use some pleasant company." Marian said, a small upturn on her lips.

She was always a joker it seems, it was damn rare that she would give him a straight answer or take something seriously. Probably only when she was annoyed she seemed to drop the guile and lash out, probably had a bad temper like he used to have… Still has.

"Oh, Yeah? When can I meet the good company?" Ichigo asked, sarcastically of course.

"Watch it kid, you might make me upset." Marian said, glancing at him as her smirk widened. "What you've been having a taste of is just me being playful. Don't want me to become vindictive now do you?"

Ichigo looked her right in the eye, seeing if there was any level of truth behind her little threat. He could see a twisted little gleam in her pretty pale blue orbs, she wasn't bluffing. That along with past experience has taught him a lot, that when a woman like her makes a claim like that she can back it up. Making sure she doesn't try is the other thing experience has taught him in regards to women.

"Right. Sorry." Ichigo replied, hands sinking into his pockets as he continued his stroll.

He looked ahead and found the main dining area of the camp, a few people were serving the usual broth that the cooks scrounge up. Not the best stuff out there but it was edible at least. Although he was not inclined to eat today, he would rather just have a little water and try to settle his stomach.

That food he had last night, while delicious and the best he has had on this world, was still sitting on his stomach. He had been feeling that for the last few days, meals for him have not been particularly filling and instead they started to become a weight in his gut that just wouldn't go away. It almost felt like it was rotting inside him and making him even sicker.

"You know if you want some grub you could come over, my mom would cook you up something." Marian said, gesturing back the way they came and likely towards her home.

"Not hungry, just wanted to wet my throat and try and clean myself out." Ichigo replied, moving over to the nearby well.

The soldiers were draining the damn thing dry, several barrels surrounding it as they prepared to take it with them when they depart in the next few days. He had seen it yesterday; the army was taking down the entire town and stripping it of anything they could. From food and water, medical supplies, even the damn thatches on the houses seem to be coming down.

He had heard of this before, armies moving through villages and plundering the town of all its resources in order for it to keep going. This place was a refuge settlement and they were taking what supplies they needed to help the wounded and sick, as well as keeping the people that live here alive and well.

"You might want to hurry, looks like you won't be getting anything to drink from here soon." Marian said.

"They're getting ready to ship out already, been here only a day and already about to move on." Ichigo said.

"Three days from now, King Cailan wants to let the army rest for a while and actually have the wounded treated somewhere hospitable before moving off." Marian said. "We are about a week ahead of the Dark Spawn army for the moment, so we have time. That stunt you pulled at Ostagar brought us a lot of time."

Ichigo understood that he supposed, the army had been on the march for two straight weeks nonstop and had been on the move from dawn to dusk with minimal breaks and stops along the way. Thirty kilometers a day at least, the army had to maintain that pace as best they could to stay ahead of the Darkspawn.

Over the course of two weeks the army had travelled over a massive distance, even forgoing roads and highways to at least try and gain some distance. They trudged through woodland and unknown terrain just to chop off a few kilometers of their march. It had paid off in the end, but still the army was running, and likely these people would be clipping at their heels when the Dark Spawn started to close in.

"Maybe, but they are still on our asses, remember we are still being attacked." Ichigo said.

"Small raiding parties, just swarms sent ahead of the horde." Marian said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Even so, how many are left? A couple hundred? We can fight off the small stuff, but it is the bigger groups that will do us in." Ichigo replied, crossing his arms and standing in front of the keg.

The guard present found a mug and handed it to Ichigo, giving clear instructions that he could only have one cup. Nodding he filled it and downed the liquid, clean and cool, his dry throat felt instant relief and it was good to feel it settle on his stomach.

"Come on, let's see if there is anything to do around here." Ichigo said, tossing the mug back to the guard and walking off.

"What do you usually do?" Marian asked.

"Mostly help out in the medical tent, treat the wounded and see about helping Wynne in creating some medicines." Ichigo shrugged in response.

Honestly it was probably the only thing that kept his mind off everything happening around him, from the death to being in this foreign nightmare. But even then, he couldn't have any peace, because it wasn't only the Darkspawn that were clipping at his heels needlessly.

Duncan, or another one of his men, would be close by waiting and keeping watch over him, never giving him any real solitude. He had to sneak out of his tent to at least get away from any sentries that might be watching him. Lucky for him Marian was a sleuth who knew how to escape from places without being seen, not exactly endearing if you ask him with how she worded how it was best used.

It worked out anyway, but the downside is she decided to keep following him.

"Want to come over to our home again?" Marian said. "We could just talk if you want."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, the way she said it made him curious for a moment. But truthfully, he just needed to think, find a nice quiet place to stay and just think everything over in its entirety. Away from everyone, and while Marian had become probably the closest thing to a friend he had on this world, he needed to be alone. She had given him some comfort, despite her antics, he was hoping to use that positive reinforcement from her family to let him rationalize his situation and maybe think about what to do with the position he was in.

He was running from it really, ever since the realization he was on some alien world in god knows where, he hadn't thought about home or getting back. It was being buried under excuses and anger, both of his own making, and it was time that he stopped hiding and try to figure out what he was going to do.

Get away from Cailan and Duncan, remove himself from this camp and the soldiers, even his newest companions that were almost like friends here. He needed to be away from everything for a while, then he would make his decision.

"No, I need to walk and think for a moment, maybe go somewhere a little secluded." Ichigo replied.

"I know a place we can go." Marian said.

Ichigo had half a mind to think she was going to make another pass at him to mess with him. But again, he was taken by her tone, it was like before when she offered to go swing by her house. Her words were serious, almost beseeching him to follow her lead, there was no velvet subtlety or honeyed words just a minor suggestion that seemed to hold more meaning than it let on.

He had seen that kind of behavior before, it was obvious she wanted to speak with him on something important and was failing to keep a lid on it. Her behavior had changed, and she was trying to keep her cool, but it only showed off what she wanted to speak of was what she wanted to do without prying ears around.

"Okay." Ichigo replied, giving a nonchalant shrug.

Unlike Marian he knew how to keep his emotions from changing so easily.

Their little walk took them to a small hill outside of Lothering, they had to scale a few walls and move through a small wooded area. But when they arrived they had a great view of the surrounding region and the valley the river flowed through. It was up high and gave a beautiful view, but most of all it was quiet.

Only the chirping of a few birds that sung in symphony with the thrashing waters below, it was a perfect place to sit down and relax. But despite the scenic setting he was taking in he noticed that Marian was a little concerned, her posture was still as rigid as when they were walking through the camp. In fact, he would say she was tenser.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked, taking a seat on a nearby rock and watching the water.

He wouldn't be able to think while she was standing there looking awkward as all hell, she probably wanted to ask him something. But he had no idea why she was being so cautious about it, it couldn't be that bad if she was going to bring it up to him. Hell, he was a stranger to her, mostly, so what was it that she was so scared of?

"Just… thinking." Marian replied, her words failing her.

From the way she let out an irritated tsk it showed that she wasn't happy she was stalling herself.

"About?" Ichigo inquired.

"Do you like actually being here? With the army and fighting Darkspawn?" Marian asked.

Ichigo glanced at her, raising an eyebrow at the question. The way she directed it wasn't exactly subtle in her inquiry, she wanted to know how he felt about the army and being in this shit situation. It was damn obvious.

So, the idea of her asking this question seemed redundant, had had told her as much already. Maybe she wanted clarification, to know for certain that he hated his current situation before she told him what she was planning.

"I think you know I don't exactly like how my life is turning out right now." Ichigo replied, looking at her with a frown. "What is this about Marian?"

Marian sighed, but he couldn't tell if it was relief or resignation, she looked up and finally her posture seemed to slacken. She held herself much more openly and joined him on the rock, taking a seat and resting her arms on her knees.

"My family and myself are planning on leaving Lothering." Marian said.

The statement was left to hang there, and Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the statement and wondered exactly what kind of importance those words had. She was going to leave with her family, that was a given, considering what was coming their way at this very moment.

"I take it that there is more?" Ichigo asked, he needed to understand why this was so important.

Why she needed to bring him here to tell him.

"Because me and my brother are going to be deserting." Marian said, looking at Ichigo seriously.

Now he understood, she was going to ditch the army and basically free boot it out of here. Not like a lot of others haven't done it already, of the several hundred that had survived Ostagar, dozens had already deserted. Probably a dozen more have done so after arriving here, planning on ditching the army and going home or getting out of the damn country.

"Not gonna judge for that." Ichigo replied. "With how things are going this little army can't do anything but run at the moment, can't blame you for wanting to get the hell out of dodge."

Marian didn't respond immediately. Probably still trying to understand that little turn of phrase he just made. But he was adamant that she was mulling something else over, something that involved him in some capacity. He was not going to let her sit there for a while and work up the courage, he needed to know what she was planning.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Will you come with us?" Marian replied, her words were level and calm and betrayed nothing.

But Ichigo had the feeling that she was asking not because she was doing it out of the kindness of her heart. Oddly enough there was no glint in her eyes, but he noticed another emotion there that he couldn't quite place.

"I take it you want me to protect you." Ichigo stated, expecting as much from her.

"Been wanting to desert the moment we escaped from Ostagar, been planning it since I got home. First thing I did was go to my mother and tell her." Marian said, shaking her head. "Came up with a little plan for it too. Involved you."

"No kidding." Ichigo replied, turning his gaze straight ahead and watching the water.

"Hoped to maybe get on your good side and maybe get your help." Marian said. "Some gold, some favors – from me of course."

Ichigo scrunched his nose a little at the last past, to fight down the blush that would have formed, the way she said it and sent that saucy smile made it clear what she was willing to do. But after that she went back a more neutral expression.

"When I saw you helping Bethany yesterday I thought I finally had my chance, would see what I could do to work you over and go from there." Marian said.

"If you are trying to recite your entire diabolical plan in hopes to show off how clever you are, you are failing. Dismally." Ichigo said, glancing at her in a bored manner.

"I am telling you because I don't want to use you." Marian said, turning to look him in the eye. "I had everything planned out, was thinking of all these different things to use. But do you know what stopped me? When I listened to you talk about home, about friends you had, and your powers. I could see so much pain."

Ichigo was silent for a moment. Looking her in the eye and finding that faint glimmer of pity in her brown orbs, along with the guilt. She just admitted to him that she planned on using him as a shield to get herself and her family to safety. So much for no agenda.

"I have a feeling the reason you hate Cailan and Duncan, so much is because they remind you of someone, maybe the someone that tried to use you like they are trying to use you now. That they were going to wrong you like he did. Like I was going to do. I didn't want to do that, not after last night. Not after you actually smiled when my mother spoke to you."

Ichigo looked at her, he wasn't certain he could just accept her words at face value. Deep down he did care that she had intended to manipulate him, it wasn't the first time someone tried to use him, even if just for a good cause. Rukia had tried to pull on his heart strings to make him fight hollows in her place, throwing him in front of a scene of a Hollow about to devour the soul of a kid. Urahara was the worst, practically throwing him into suicide missions and winging it.

Then the Soul Society only allowing him to keep his power and stay a Substitute because they wanted him as bait. He never had any other use than that really, they never really had interest in him being in the Winter War. But he got involved anyway because his home was the battleground. Even the Visored had manipulated and forced their way into his life in order to make him join their cause.

Xcution used him…

Truthfully, he had been going along with them all because it aligned with his own interests at the time, and not once did he care that they manipulated him because it ultimately aligned with what he wanted.

Slaying Hollows protected his home and the souls there, allowing him to help them pass on instead of just giving them some comforting words, and admittedly he did owe it to Rukia then. To go to the Soul Society and save Rukia, the training given to him helped in that. The Visored trained him to control his hollow so it wouldn't become a danger anymore.

Xcution…

Truthfully, he had been a pawn to many people, used for their own ends from the get go. He had gone along with it though, not caring for their motives unless they go against his own interests and that fault lies with him, he let them take advantage of him because it would get him what he wanted if he cooperated. To be the one to solve the problems of others and do what they didn't or failed to do themselves.

There was always a silver lining to these little things he had been involved in, even now.

Duncan and Cailan wanted his help, they wanted his power to be put towards stopping the Dark Spawn and halting the spread of the Blight. That was their mission, they wanted to stop them from destroying this country and killing everyone in it.

His rationalized it a long time ago, understood and even respected the need and reasons they went towards to gain his support. But his own anger had been in the way, he demonized them because their methods reminded him of all the other times he allowed himself to be used to further another's ends. It had clouded his judgement and made it impossible for him to make a rational decision, but after some time and a little support he could finally say that he had gained the clarity needed to make a decision.

They couldn't win this war, not with how the country was in the middle of a civil war and with the threat of the Darkspawn spreading. Their reasons for trying to recruit him are understandable, they are desperate, and he was just one of the more valuable individuals they would need on their side. Even Duncan's claim to be able to cure him of the Blight, Ichigo knew it was true and he had seen those close to death from the Taint survive through this Joining.

So, the decision seemed a lot clearer now.

He was not going to get involved.

He wasn't going to accept and become Cailan's soldier or join the Grey Wardens, he didn't want to be involved in their war and deal with their problems. It sounded heartless, to turn away from these people who are struggling to save their nation and their people. But he couldn't deal with this anymore, and he did not owe them anything, he already saved them at Ostagar and tended to the sick and injured and introduced new and effective medicines to help them. Why must he do more?

How many times had he been drawn into conflicts and problems created by others that he had to fix, that he was drawn into by others and forced to solve. Not just Xcution, they were only the ones that had had shown their true colors at the end. The Soul Society had used him, Urahara who had said as much, he had been a means to an end for them. He had gone along with it because it aligned with what he wanted anyway, so he never questioned it or fought against what they got out of it in the end because it didn't matter to him.

But now it did.

He didn't want to be part of their plans, he wanted to be free of all this responsibility that crashed down onto his shoulders whenever he got involved with someone that needed his help. It kept growing and growing every time, he met another person, group or organization, and it always kept drawing closer to home.

To be free, that is all he desired, to go somewhere else, maybe find his way home, but at the very least be away from this situation so that he could think in peace and deal with his own difficult life. If he got involved with them again he would be perpetuating a cycle that only complicated his life further and made it miserable. He couldn't do that anymore.

"When do you leave?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"On the morrow, in the dead of night we plan to leave. Gwaren is out destination, we take a ship to Kirkwall and get out of Ferelden." Marian said. "I want to know if you will come with us."

"Still need me?" Ichigo asked.

"I am asking you to come, I would feel better knowing you are there to help, but I am not going to trick or force you to come." Marian said. "You have nothing here, I am doing this to get you out of a situation where you will either die or be used by those you don't like. You can come with us to Kirkwall or you can go somewhere else from Gwaren, but I don't want to leave here without at least letting you know."

Marian did not receive an immediate reply, in fact Ichigo didn't say a word after she had finished speaking. For the next few minutes they sat on the rock and looked out of the moving water and just listened and relaxed.

With a sigh she got up, it would seem that she would be going only with her family to Gwaren. She would have liked him to come, not only to get his power on their side, he just somehow was interesting and fun to be around. Sure, he was a grouch and all serious but there was a small amount of sarcastic wit beneath that brutish attitude that she found delightful.

Ichigo may be a year younger than her two siblings but he was mature and oddly intelligent, not in a bookish way but having wisdom borne of experience. When you got past his guarded outlook and way of dealing with people he was easy to get along with and understanding him was easy. She could say that she knew exactly what kind of person he was, why he would do what he did and his simple way of explaining and doing things.

Yet also so complicated.

Well, all men are like that.

"Good bye, I was…"

"When are you leaving again?" Ichigo interrupted her.

Marian blinked.

"Before dawn, just as the sun begins to crest the horizon." Marian replied.

"I'll be at your house before then." Ichigo said, standing up and looking at her.

His expression was oddly blank, there was no reassuring smile that he was not angry or vexed frown showing he was. He looked completely indifferent to her duplicity, something she was doubtful was the case.

"You actually want to join us? After I planned on roping you into being our body guard?" Marian asked.

"I understand wanting to protect your family and compared to what others have done and used me for it is the least diabolical thing I have been drawn into." Ichigo replied. "Besides I know you guys now, you don't have to trick me or try and bribe me into doing this. I help my friends out, and I ain't going to let you go across the country without a little protection."

Ichigo could see her surprise, looks like she didn't expect him to refer to her as a friend. True that he might have misused the word in this context, but considering the people he had been forced to deal with lately she was the closest thing at the moment. Even Wynne was more of a colleague than an actual friend he could be casual with, besides she was prying him for info on medicine and worshipping him like he was damn Hippocrates.

Marian and her family were probably the first people to really show him any degree of kindness on this world, although it was out of a desire for something later he had suspected as much from their first meeting. But getting to know the family, and her in turn, he had been able to feel welcome and at peace after so long.

"Just be ready to move when I get there, I will ditch my guard and meet you behind your house."

"Want me to leave my window open?" Marian asked, giving a trademark smirk and her eyes twinkling.

"Shut up." Ichigo said, scowling at her.

But as he walked away he looked at her seriously.

"Thanks for telling me, most don't own up to it. Not that they have to, but I think it speaks highly of you for doing it." Ichigo said, giving her a nod before he decided to hike back to the camp.

For the first time in a long while he was excited, he was leaving this place and it felt like he was leaving his problems behind with it.

* * *

The sun was halfway from reaching its zenith, midmorning and despite that the camp was already buzzing with activity. Soldiers were running about from one place or another trying to get things in order and even preparing for the departure that was still two days away.

Even if they had the time to rest after such a long journey they did not partake, the reason being that they knew that the Darkspawn were not far behind. Delaying even for a few hours could be deadly for them, they knew that without having to be told by their King. Morale was not being mustered any longer, this was about survival and getting away from the enemy as fast as possible.

Everyone here didn't care about being happy or optimistic, that didn't do them any good at Ostagar. Right now, they only cared about is getting further away from the enemy until they could do something that would ensure they didn't have to keep running.

"Is this really all that is left?" Alistair asked.

He had seen the camp from the bridge, a parade of tents just outside the village, and he was daunted by how few there were. But what truly shocked him was how few there were here, a tent often was reserved for three or four soldiers at once. But by the looks of it they were now individual lodgings for a single soldier, creature comforts only in body rather than the despair of knowing that there were so few now.

"There can't be more than five hundred here." Morrigan said, casually in fact. "Surprised that many survived at all."

Alistair would have liked to make a snarky comeback, but he had other things he needed to do, find Duncan and the King. He needed to report to him and make sure that they were alright and see what the situation was like. He grasped the arm of a soldier rushing by and brought him to a halt, the bundle of cloth and leather in his grasp nearly being dropped.

"Soldiers, where is the King and Duncan?" Alistair asked.

"In the command tent where they always are, let me go for fuck sake! I need to get this to the damn caravan!" The soldier said, shaking off the Grey Warden's grip and rushing off.

"Everyone is in a rush now days, I thought you only did that when there was something you were running away from." Morrigan said, clearly amused with the chaotic mess that the camp has dissolved into.

"No, we do it for fun. You know what fun is right? I am sure living alone in a swamp gave you an abundance of it." Alistair said.

"Only fun I had was when I got to see your face whenever my mother brought you down a peg or two." Morrigan replied.

"And I am sure when people see your face they will enjoy running away from you." Alistair said, turning and giving her an annoyed glare.

"Are you calling me ugly?" Morrigan said, returning his glower with her own.

"It's a face only a mother could love, although that is a little cruel to say in your case." Alistair replied, settling the battle of words there.

It had ended on a truly scathing note, especially true considering how smoldering Morrigan's glare was.

Elissa watched them argue and made no attempt to stop them bickering, something that had been going on since they had left the Kocari Wilds. They would constantly trade barb after barb with one another and always try to outdo the other, seemingly in a bid to annoy each other to death. Had she not been dwelling on her own misery she might have been able to pay attention.

Everything was going to hell and she didn't have the drive to try and make everyone else's life peaceful. From one nightmare to the next for her, in some cases she wishes she had died back in Ostagar, so she didn't have to deal with this.

"Elissa, come on. We need to find Duncan and the King." Alistair said, his words becoming softer as he beckoned her forward.

He knew that she was still distraught about the events of the last few weeks, with the loss of her family it Highever and her brother missing she was not in the best of spirits. But hopefully speaking with the King and learning of the fate of her brother and maybe even knowing that he intends to deal with Howe they could get back on track.

Maybe knowing that her family would be avenged she would at least start to come back, that she would be able to function again. That is the hope.

Alistair found the tent easily enough, the biggest one in the entire camp, so it had to belong to someone important.

The two guards at the tents entrance glanced at Alistair for only the briefest of moment, quickly stepping aside when they recognized him. He pushed back the flap of the tent and found a hurriedly constructed interior, a small cot to sleep on and a table. While scrolls were scattered across its surface there was litter all across the room, from armor pieces to more comfortable clothing.

Standing before the table was the King, clad in a simple jerkin and some loose leggings, and Duncan who had yet to change out of his armor. Both were looking over several documents and maps, speaking on matters that seemed relevant to the army.

"… we have so few left, as soon as we arrived more men deserted." Duncan said.

"I know, I am surprised as many remained as they did. We are down to only six hundred men, and that is dropping with every day that goes by." Cailan said, his head dropping as he tossed the parchment back onto the table.

He raked his hand through his messy blonde hair and let out a sigh, probably the best he could do to not actually vent his rising aggravation. But when he raised his head he caught sight of Alistair, his expression turning from misery to surprise as he regarded the thought to be dead Grey Warden.

"Alistair…" Cailan said, a smile working its way to his face. "Maker's Breath you're alive!"

He stepped forward and clasped hands with the man, giving him a brotherly greeting that was something almost unbecoming of occurring between a King and a soldier – even a Grey Warden. But Cailan embraced the moment, letting some actual positivity to flood his system after the last fortnight of disparity.

"How did you survive? We thought you lost with the city." Cailan said.

"Alistair, report." Duncan said, his words calm, and level as compared to the King's.

"Nice to see you too." Alistair said, before he turned to the King. "We were rescued, apparently by that Witch of the Wilds, and nursed back to health and sent on our merry way. Is it true? Did Loghain abandon the battle?"

"He did, left us all to die. Had it not been for a miracle we would have all fallen." Cailan said, before he turned around and moved back to the table. "Now we have around six hundred men, down from less than a thousand."

Morrigan and Elissa stood close to the tent entrance, choosing not to draw too much attention towards themselves. But there was a lingering glance made by Duncan upon Morrigan, although he made no move or said anything before turning back towards Alistair.

"Most of the men are deserting. We lost some along the road here fighting off Darkspawn, but that is only a few compared to those running off to get away from here." Cailan said, shaking his head. "The army is shrinking every day and I don't know how much longer I can keep them together."

Things were getting bad.

Most of his supporters, the nobles and knights he had called to for help at Ostagar, had returned their fiefs or outright abandoned him. Their army was in shambles and he had few people that could be trusted to keep them all in line, to prevent anyone else from deserting being a major priority at the moment. The Grey Wardens were their only option to see to it that no one else left and they were struggling.

Half the army was almost gone, he was on the brink of losing everything he had. While he had expected this kind of result, to be defeated at Ostagar and die in glorious battle while the rest of the nation planned to finish off the Dark Spawn. He was unable to even consider being turned upon by Loghain, it still was a fresh wound that he couldn't believe had been dealt upon him.

"What are you planning to do then?" Alistair asked.

"Gather what forces we can, but that would be difficult." Duncan said.

"Why?" Alistair.

"Isn't it obvious?" Morrigan said, looking at them as if they were idiots. "The King was nearly assassinated, and his entire army left to die, what do you think happens when word gets out who tried to carry out the deed?"

The Apostate mage was correct, as much as it irked Alistair to admit it, she was correct in that they would all likely be targets.

"Knowledge of the King's survival is something that mustn't reach the Capital, if word were to reach Loghain or any of his co-conspirators than they would surely send people to silence him." Duncan said. "Along with anyone who survived the battle."

"That means we are all targets." Cailan said.

"What of the other lords? Loghain may have tried to kill you, but he couldn't secretly kill all of them on a whim. Not without being suspected." Alistair said.

A lot of lords and knights would have survived the battle, even the Chantry and Templar likely escaped as well. There was no way he could have them all killed, or silence them so that word of his deeds did not reach everyone else. It was impossible, the man may be able to go after the king, but the truth would get out on what he did.

"Unless he has the support in the right places, if Loghain is able to take control of Denerim for even a few weeks he can make massive changes. If what Elissa has told is correct than it is possible that Howe is involved in this as well." Cailan said.

If Loghain has reached the Capital by now he likely has begun making reforms and planning to consolidate his control over the throne. If he had any allies within the court he would see to it that they gain power, possibly even take all the negativity of his consolidation of power so that none would suspect ill of him.

Loghain was a brilliant strategist, a good general and as great a politician, he would have many plans in motion and tricks in play. Once he has a hold over the kingdom he would have everything in his grasp, but there had to be more to this than just a coup.

The man Cailan's father trusted and called brother would never have turned on the Throne or the people, not for something as petty and frivolous as power. There was more behind this treachery, Loghain may have surprised him by his act but Cailan knew the man better than most. He loved this country and would see to it that it was protected at all cost, so why did he risk everything with not halting the spread of the Blight?

"Howe is a politically weak family." Elissa said, crossing her arms with a sneer – this had been the first time she had shown any real emotion these last few days. "The bastard Randell never had any friends with the other families aside from mine, he obviously is doing this for more power."

"Meaning that Howe would go along with this coup and likely is in support of Loghain's new regime." Duncan said, agreeing with the assessment given by their neophyte. "Killing your family was likely to remove any resistance, with the Cousland's gone there is no major powers left to challenge Loghain and his claim for the Throne."

That was the only likelihood of why her family had been murdered, the Cousland's were one of two Teyrnir in all of Ferelden. The entire Kingdom was divided into two specific holdings, while the crown ruled the nation it was managed through two Teyrnirs, one in the North and the other in the South.

With the Couslands gone there was only one family left, and that was Mac Tir – Loghain's House.

That would mean he would have it all, the north, south and the Throne.

"Is there anything we can do?" Alistair asked. "He can't take over the entire Kingdom by just killing a few people, what about his army?"

"Most of the men we called came, but those that didn't heed my summons are likely in line with Loghain, I would even suspect that Gwaren and all the Banns there are in liege with him." Cailan said, meaning that much of the South was against him.

A bad thing considering they were in the south.

"But the north would be in turmoil." Elissa said, quickly stepping forward. "The Banns served the Cousland's for generations and wouldn't willingly serve anyone like Howe, there would be resistance if he attempted to take over the region."

"Yet, without an army to fight them they would easily be cowed." Cailan said, most of the northern Banns had sent their forces here.

"But there are others, the Circle, The Chantry, The Dalish and the Dwarves, they do not answer to the King. But they would answer to us if we called for them." Duncan said.

"The treaties." Alistair said, receiving a nod from his superior.

"Yes, if we are able to meet with them and conscript them we can bring their forces to bear and fight back against the Blight." Duncan said.

"Without the Throne…" Cailan said.

"We can't fight for the Throne and against the Blight, not as we are now." Alistair said, interrupting the King. "Maybe we can gather allies, but it could take weeks to gather everyone, and by then half the Kingdom would be gone."

"Maybe not." Elissa said. "If we can depose Howe we can unite the Banns together, even if they don't have all their forces they would still have several hundred warriors and soldiers between them. If we can do that we can take back Highever and then see about retaking the Capital."

A bold plan, one that might work.

"We don't have the numbers…"

"We don't need numbers, all we need is the right people to do the job. I know Highever, every nook and cranny, and I know many of the Banns, I can convince them to join us and fight back." Elissa said, becoming very vocal with this plan.

"What about Loghain? The Banns in the south will be a problem." Cailan said.

"Not if they are fighting to stave off the Dark Spawn, if they want to save their lands they will be fighting against them. We won't have to worry about them, we can use them to hold back the Dark Spawn while we gather the forces we need." Elissa said.

It was sound; the North would be completely unaffected by the Blight for a great deal of time. While the South would be in turmoil as they fight to hold them back, none of the Banns had pledged any major forces to the battle aside from Loghain and they had all retreated with their Teyrnir. They most likely either went to the Capital or back to Gwaren and the surrounding regions, that meant the forces there would be fighting against the Dark Spawn.

With the South occupied the North was open for them to enter, and if Elissa was right than Howe would have trouble keeping control over it. Deposing him might be easier than expected.

"Looks like we have the makings of a plan." Cailan said, a confident smirk working its way onto his face. "Now we have a game plan, how do you want to go about this?"

Duncan looked to the King, he was grateful that he was deferring to him for judgement in this matter. At the Battle of Ostagar he had been unable to truly press the importance of some of his decisions, but it seems that the loss there had humbled the young King.

"We will gather what forces we can here and prepare, while the south will fight regardless we are best to remain here and face the enemy as well." Duncan said. "It is best we keep you from the Capital until we are ready to retake it. While that happens, we sent a few good warriors out to gather the Dalish, Dwarves and Circle to help us."

His gaze turned towards his trusted lieutenant, who returned the gaze and let out a sigh. It was obvious that the important stuff was going to fall on Alistair's shoulders now, something he really didn't want.

"I assume that is where we come in?"

* * *

Ichigo looked down over the edge of the roof, scowling as he saw the guard tailing him turn around in every direction to try and find him. The poor bastard had lost him more times than he had found him, in a way Ichigo should have felt sorry for the guy.

But really, he didn't.

With him out of the way he could get to Marian's house easily without being noticed. Turning he used his Bringer Light to propel himself forward from rooftop to rooftop, making sure to lessen his fall lest he fall through the hay cover thatches.

Within a minute he was standing outside their abode, giving a cautious look around and ensuring that no one was present. He looked to the many different houses, finding no candle light within, or seeing any movement in the dark alleys between them. Turning once more he looked to the hazy horizon in the distance, finding the subtle light on the horizon that signaled dawn was fast approaching.

But even as he made these observations he had to fight to keep himself on track, for another thought seemed to keep taking his attention.

He reached into his pocket and produced a necklace, the faded brown leather held onto a single golden disk. He regarded it with a melancholy glare, reminded of what he had lost and who had taken it from him, this object the last vestige of his lost friend. This coin that represented his character, while symbolizing his desire for peace and willingness to fight towards it, and what had been given to Ichigo before his death.

He turned over the coin in his hand, his mind elsewhere as he thumbed the engraving on its surface. Chad had given him this coin, bequeathed it to him so that he may continue forward and fight despite the adversity he would be facing.

Yet his mind lingered away from the dark beginning of why he held this coin, instead he focused on the dream he had only the previous morning. For that feeling he felt from that unknown radiance while he fought within his dreams now seemed to resonate from this coin.

Clenching his fist, he pocketed the coin and turned back towards the Hawke's residence, just another thing he would work out when he was somewhere else.

He wrapped his knuckles against it, slow and steady to make sure he didn't make too much noise. A few seconds later the door opened, and he found Carver present, the large man nodded his head and beckoned Ichigo inside. The door was quickly, along with quietly, shut as they stepped inside.

There were candles lit to give the house some illumination, while tarps were placed over the windows to hide the flickering lights from being noticed. Around the table he found Marian holding up a travel pack and sheathing a pair of short swords, she glanced up and gave a nod of greeting to Ichigo.

"Glad you could make it." Marian said, giving a small smile. "I'm glad you came."

"Don't mention it." Ichigo replied with a shrug.

"Marian." The loud whisper came from the kitchen drew the brunette's attention, her sister had a sack in hand. "We have everything."

"Good, is mother ready?" Marian asked.

"She… is just packing some things…" Bethany said, giving an understanding look to her older sister.

Marian did not ask her what her mother was doing or wish to tell her to hurry, she deserved to say goodbye. A little longer wouldn't hurt she supposed, so they would wait for their mother to be ready.

Marian stood in front of the table as her siblings gathered next to her, expressions of worry and thinly hidden concern met her own impassive visage. She could understand their worry, leaving their only home and going out into the dangerous wilds to escape wasn't exactly the best solution.

Looking up she found Ichigo there, a scowl on his face. Although there was no anger or irritation in his eyes, just a fiery determination to move forward. She was glad to have that on her side this dawn, to know that someone of his power and strength would be at her side to fight their way to safety.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked.

It was a wonder why he had decided to accept her request to go with her, but in a way, he had done what he wanted in the end. This is what he wanted to do, he didn't care about her intent to manipulate him. He had suspected it since the beginning, even if he was being perhaps overly cynical and untrusting of anything at that point, and when she admitted it he didn't feel any resentment or gratification to know he was right.

He was tired of feeling angry, tired of distancing himself and being alone. Her family had been one of the most peaceful and normal experiences he has had the pleasure of knowing since arriving in Thedas. Even if that one good thing had been formed from the scheme of Marian he couldn't truly hold it against her, not with why she was doing it and what she wanted to protect.

Even so, if he had not cared for her family or even taken to her honesty and trusted her for it, he would still have gone with them. Because, in the end, it was for his own benefit. It gave him the one thing he wanted, a convenient way for him to get out of this place and not have to be drawn into a war for a nation he held no allegiance towards.

He didn't know if he would stick with them when they got to Gwaren and follow them to Kirkwall or go his own way. But he did know that this would be his chance, and he was going to take it.

"Yes."

Marian spoke as she turned around and watched her mother come from her room, a small locket in her hand as she gave it one final loving look before taking a deep breath. With a breath of her own she turned back towards Ichigo, her eyes hard and her expression just as stony.

"We're ready."


End file.
